Through The Storm
by Falcon88
Summary: After Jack Frost is nearly blamed for snow in summer in Arendelle, the Guardians send him to investigate and bring back summer. Teaming with Anna and Kristoff, they try to reach Elsa to fix things. However when things go wrong, will Jack be able to guide Elsa through the storm, or will Arendelle be doomed to an eternal winter?
1. Frost in Arendelle

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the first crossover I've written (well, actually the first I post). I got the idea for this after seeing Frozen in theaters (it's one of my favorite films now; and to think, I almost didn't go see this masterpiece because I was expecting more of the "same old Disney cliches". Needless to say I was completely blown away by the quality and beauty of this film) sometime ago and thinking "Wow, Elsa's powers really remind me a lot of Jack from RotG. I wonder if anyone thought of doing a crossover fic." So when I checked , I saw that indeed they had, though back then there were only a handful; now there's something like ten times as many! Anyway this fic is essentially a "rewrite" if you will, of Frozen to include Jack Frost. The first three chapters follow the story with Jack merely observing and interacting, however with the fourth chapter, the story will really take off on its own, running parallel with the events of Frozen. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters. So, without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or any of the respective characters. They are owned by DreamWorks and Disney.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 1: Frost in Arendelle<p>

It was a warm July day in Burgess, Pennsylvania that found the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, asleep up on a tree branch. The young looking white haired teen hated the warm weather. For him summer was boring and he had nothing to do. Worse, on a day like this, he couldn't even bring about snow because for one, it would melt too fast unless he made it snow a lot; and two, it was so warm that any snow would simply spook and confuse the mortal habitants of the city. So with nothing better to do, Jack Frost slept the days away whenever he could, hoping for this accursed season to end as quickly as possible.  
>"<strong>Jack Frost!<strong>" North's voice cut through the still morning air so suddenly that Jack nearly fell off the tree branch he'd been napping on. Peeking over the edge, the Winter Spirit saw North standing with Bunnymund at the base of the tree. Both were glaring up at him angrily; why Jack had no idea.

"What? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"You know very well what's going on." Said Bunnymund. Jack looked on blankly and shrugged.

"Blizzard in summer?! Have you gone mad?!" Asked North. Jack was still confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You buried Arendelle in snow!"

"Arendelle?!" Jack repeated. "Where the heck is that? I've never even heard of it!"

"What?" Said Bunnymund. He turned to North. "Could it really be…?"

The three Guardians walked into the map room in North's workshop. Jack wasn't surprised Sandy and Tooth were not present; unlike North and Bunnymund, they worked year round. Jack looked at the huge globe of lights in the center of the room as if expecting a sign to pop up saying 'Arendelle is right here.'  
>"Alright guys, what the heck is going on?" Asked Jack, sitting on a console before the globe. "What's Arendelle?"<p>

"Arendelle is a kingdom in Scandinavia. As we said it's been buried under snow, though it's supposed to be the middle of summer there." Said North.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Said Jack. "A whole kingdom? How come I never heard of this until now?!" North and Bunnymund exchanged a glance.

"Arendelle is a… very special place." North explained. "It's one of the few places left in the world where magic still exists. As such, a deal was made long ago to keep it and its neighboring nations hidden and isolated from the rest of the world. Arendelle can only be found by those who know of its existence, or if you are able to sense the presence of someone who is already there. Its existence is need-to-know only and only for Guardians."

"Well, how come you didn't tell me about it after I become a Guardian?"

"Well it was need-to-know, and to be honest, it simply never came up." Replied Bunnymund. Jack dropped his forehead into his hand.

"This is all irrelevant now." Said North. "Jack, Arendelle is a place of beauty and wonder. It MUST be protected."

"Which is why it doesn't show up on the map." Added Bunnymund. "We can't risk knowledge of its location falling into the wrong hands."

"So now, Jack, we're sending you on your first solo mission." Said North. Jack quickly leapt to his feet.

"All right! I've been waiting for this! Awesome!"

"You're to head to Arendelle and find out just what is going on and who's responsible for this mess." Said Bunnymund. "And if possible bring back summer."

"You'll be going in completely alone and without back up."

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"You're the only one of us who can withstand the cold, and the only one who stands a chance if this blizzard was created by someone hostile." Said North.

"Alright. Go in, find out what the heck is going on, stop it, clean up, get out. Simple, right?" Asked Jack.

"Jack before you leave, there's one thing you should remember." Said North. "There's an old ice trader saying with a line that goes 'Born of cold and winter air  
>And mountain rain combining,<br>This icy force, both foul and fair,  
>Has a frozen heart worth finding'."<p>

"A frozen heart worth finding?" Thought Jack. "What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Wait. That's not how it goes." Said Bunnymund. "The song says 'a frozen heart worth _mining_'."

"Well the _saying_ goes 'a frozen heart worth _finding_', which I much prefer as it sounds less exploitative." North countered. Jack rolled his eyes as the two started arguing.

"Hey Wind!" Jack called. "Take me to Arendelle, on the double!"

A few hours after leaving North's workshop, the Guardian of Fun had arrived in the nation known as Arendelle. However, he quickly realized he had a problem, when he was unable to find any settlements. So he had set off, flying across the land, looking for any sign of people. Jack swept his eyes from side to side. He absolutely adored the snow but right now, it wasn't helping in his search. This area was pretty much the exact same as everywhere else he went. Snow, more snow, a frozen lake and a living snowman admiring some flowers. Jack halted in midair and spun back around. _A living snowman?!_ As he watched, the snowman suddenly sneezed and its nose went flying, landing in the middle of the frozen lake. It immediately caught the attention of a grazing reindeer that rushed out after it. The snowman gasped, but quickly laughed as the reindeer started slipping on the ice, unable to get traction. The snowman proceeded onto the lake and causally walked toward its nose. Or so it thought, as it soon realized it too had no traction. As Jack watched, the reindeer tried to move one of its legs, slipped up, both its front legs crossing as it fell on its chin. The snowman meanwhile, was using one of its arms to push it along the ice until it too slipped and fell on its back, its arm falling on its stomach. Jack laughed, shaking his head the two creatures' antics and continuing to watch with amusement. Now the reindeer was sitting on its haunches, pulling itself with its front legs, dragging its rump in a way that reminds Jack of a dog tried to get at an itch.

"What the heck…" Jack muttered to himself when the snowman rearranged its body and began using its two large front teeth to drag itself, moving kind of like a snake, while the reindeer frog-stroked, 'swimming' on its stomach. After this, the snowman began using the larger lower ball of its body as a wheel, until one of its coal buttons came off and the snowman, running over the coal, flew right over it's lower body, crashing face first into the ice.

"Ouch." Jack cringed, remembering one time he'd seen somebody do that on a scooter with a branch, onto asphalt. In the meantime, the reindeer had managed to push itself along the ice almost to the carrot, when it licked its lips hungrily, and unintentionally let its tongue touch the lake, getting it stuck to the frozen ground. The snowman screamed and used its body and one branch arm to catapult its head and other arm forward. It landed on its face and grabbed the carrot, which the reindeer already had in the tip of its lips.  
>The two struggled until the reindeer lost its grip, resulting in the snowman accidentally tossing the carrot all the way to the shore. Once again Jack laughed.<p>

"Man this is the craziest thing I've ever seen!" He said. "The other Guardian's don't know what they're missing." The reindeer stood up, suddenly getting traction, and ran after the carrot. The snowman screamed and grabbed its tail with its arm, picking up the rest of its body as they passed. Unfortunately for it, it was shaken lose as the reindeer reached the shore. The snowman picked up its head and put it back on, looking sad. It looked down, sniffling.

"Oh." Said Jack. The young Guardian felt bad for the snowman when suddenly the reindeer came back and stuck the carrot to the snowman's face. Jack smiled as the snowman gasped in surprise then petted the reindeer, which hopped around like a happy dog. As he played with the reindeer, a bunch of fur came loose and the snowman froze, snuffling. Once more the snowman seemed about to sneeze.

"Oy; here we go again." Said Jack. The snowman grabbed it carrot nose seemingly stopping the sneeze. That was until it suddenly came anyway, blasting the snowman's head clear off, leaving only its body and arms holding its nose. Jack laughed so hard he rolled over in midair.

After watching the events by the lake, Jack had taken off once more in search of a clue.  
>"Man. A winter out of season, a living snowman, a dog of a reindeer; what kind of place is this?" Jack said to himself. "It's awesome!" The spirit of winter paused in mid-air and looked about him once more. It was nearing late afternoon and he realized that while he was in the kingdom, he had yet to find the castle of Arendelle.<br>"There is one new trick, I want to try." Jack said to himself. He landed and closed his eyes, trying to sense anything from the snow. It was a new technique he had been developing but had yet to have a chance to test it out. The way he figured, if this winter was brought about by a person, he should be able to get a feel of their emotions from the snow. And there it was. Almost immediately, Jack began to detect the feelings of… someone. Terrible sadness. A tragedy. Feelings of containment; being trapped. The overwhelming need to escape, to break free. To let go. And something else… Jack focused harder and his eyes snapped open as he gasped. Fear. An almost paralyzing fear. He instinctively looked around for any signs of Pitch. He was alone, but he still kept his guard up hoping the boogeyman was too far to sense this fear.

As Jack continued on his flight over the lands, still looking for any sign of life, a voice floated up to him on the wind. Looking around, Jack located the source of the voice; it was a young woman who was talking to herself as she rode on a majestic white horse. Jack couldn't see her face as she was ahead of him, though he saw she had red or strawberry blonde hair that was done up in a neat bun, and was wearing a green cape.  
>"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna, your sister, who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer." The girl was saying as Jack hovered behind her. Since the whole blizzard in summer thing was something strange, and since he had never even heard of Arendelle, let alone been there before, Jack decided not to risk that this girl might believe in him. If weird stuff like this was could happen, who knows what they believed, and he couldn't lose his only lead if he inadvertently frightened her. "I'm sorry; it's all my fault." Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, making the young woman look nervous. "Of course, it wouldn't have happened if she'd just told me her secret. She's a stinker." Jack cocked his head in confusion and curiosity. Deciding to get a closer look, he proceeded to land. Unfortunately Jack didn't pay attention to where he was landing and stepped rather roughly onto a snow-laden branch of a nearby tree as he touched down. <em>Snap!<em> The branch collapsed, startling the horse, which sent the girl, who called herself Anna, flying off. Jack cringed as she landed on her back in the snow. Before he can fly in to check if she's okay, Anna sits up and spits out snow. He sees her watching the horse running away.  
>"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay." Said Anna as the horse doesn't return.<p>

"Sorry." Jack whispered under his breath, hiding behind the tree who's branch he'd broken. He watched as the girl grabbed onto a branch of a leaning tree, trying to pull herself to her feet. Unfortunately for her, the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her. She groans. Jack's eyes widen and he covers his mouth not to laugh. He feels bad, as this _is_ his fault, but it's just _so_ funny. But he does feel bad about it.

Almost an hour later found Jack still following the girl at a safe distance. Part of the reason was that he hoped she would lead him to a town, and partly because he still felt guilty about stranding her here and wanted to ensure she didn't come to any harm. Darkness had since fallen and the Northern Lights played across the sky. Anna was struggling through the snow, still talking to herself.  
>"Snow! It had to be snow?! She couldn't have had <em>tropical<em> magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." She paused, seeing smoke in the distance. "Fire!" She took a step and fell. "Whoa!" Jack rushed to the edge to see Anna tumble down the hill. She landed roughly in an icy stream at the bottom. Once certain she was okay, Jack covered his mouth not to laugh. He noticed that Anna had lost her cape and saw she was wearing a black and green dress with gold trimming and black straps around her upper arms. Around her neck was a black collar necklace with a gold medal; something jack recognized as a symbol of status and upper class. In fact, it was almost like those Princess necklaces he'd seen in books, but that couldn't be right could it? No Princess in her right mind would be out in this weather at this time, would she? Jack blinked. Anna looked as far as one could possibly from being prepared to be out in this snow at night. Truth be told, she looked like she had come from a party or something. Anna got up, her dress frozen stiff and began to shuffle/waddle towards a log cabin where the smoke was coming from.  
>"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" She said as she walked.<p>

Anna reached the porch steps and was able to climb the first two as the snow acted like a makeshift ramp. But as she tried to climb the last, her frozen dress hit the edge. This, plus the fact that she couldn't bend her knee high in the frozen dress, forced the girl to turn fully sideways to plant her right foot on top of the step. She turned back, bringing her left leg up.  
>"That wasn't too hard." Said Jack from his observation point by the tree line. He got a bit closer, still careful not to make a sound. While Jack approached, Anna brushed the snow off a sign that hung over the cabin's door.<p>

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Read Anna. A smaller sign falls loose. "Ooh! And Sauna!" As Anna heads for the door, Jack takes position outside, gazing in through a window.

"Hoo-hoo! Big summer blow-out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" Said the shopkeeper, whom Jack assumed to be the Oaken named in the sign.

"Oh, great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots. And dresses?"

"That would be in our vinter department." Anna looked and saw that the 'winter department' had next to nothing in it aside for some pieces of clothing, a pickax, a single pair of boots and a pair of snowshoes.

"Oh..." Said Anna as she picks out a pair of boots and a dress. "Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." A snow-covered man walked in at that very moment. "...You and this fellow. Hoo-hoo! Big summer blow-out." Jack did a double take. He had been so focused on Anna and Oaken's conversation, he had completely missed the man who pulled up in a sleigh with a single reindeer, and entered the store.

"I have to pay more attention to my surroundings." Jack muttered as a note-to-self. As the man turned toward her, Anna tried to act casual, humming to herself.

"Carrots." Jack barely heard the man's muffled voice. In fact if he wasn't a Guardian, he doubted he'd have heard him at all.

"Huh?" The man leaned his face close to hers and Anna leaned back, eyeing him awkwardly and nervously.

"Behind you."

"Oh! Right. Excuse me." Said the girl stepping aside for the man to grab some carrots off `the counter shelf behind her.

"A real howler in July, yes?" Asked Oaken as the man made his way to the 'winter department' and grabbed the rope and pickax. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." Said the other man.

"North Mountain?" Anna repeated.

"Right, North Mountain. That's exactly what I needed." Jack said to himself, making to leave then stopped. "Where is the North Mountain? I mean other than the obvious north." He walked back to the window to see the newcomer trying to barter with Oaken.

"That'll be forty." Said Oaken tallying the carrots, rope and pickaxe. Jack wondered if that was a lot in Arendelle's currency. The shopping man's reply answered his question.

"Forty?! No, ten."

"Oh, dear, that is no good. See, this is from our winter department, where supply and demand has a big problem." Jack frowned at that. Who _is_ this joker?

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Jack looked at the sled that was filled with large blocks of ice.

"Oh, that's a neat job." The Guardian said to himself. "Though I guess supply and demand is pretty skewed right now."

"Ooh, that is a real rough business to be in right now, I mean, that is really-" Anna noticed that the shopping man was staring down at her; she cleared her throat, nervously. "Oohm, that's unfortunate."

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to 'Oaken Sauna'." He looked to a door where two adults and two kids were visible through the glass. "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family!"

"What the heck?!" Thought Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Hoo-hoo!" Replied the people in the sauna. The Guardian shrugged to himself and brought his attention back to the three in the store.

"Ten's all I've got. Help me out." Said the shopper.

"Okay." The shopkeeper placed the carrots in front of the other supplies. "That will get you this and no more." As the shopper glared at the shopkeeper, Anna turned to the man beside her.

"Just tell me one thing: What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem... _magical?_"

"YES! Now back up..." said the man exasperated, removing his scarf, "while I deal with this _crook_ here."

"Oh, idiot." Muttered Jack.

"What did you call me?" Asked Oaken, angrily standing up, to reveal his full height, alarming both Anna and the shopper.

"Okay, okay, I'm…!" He didn't get to finish as the shopkeeper threw him out. "**Whooooa!**"

"Bye-bye!" With that the shopkeeper slammed the door. As Jack watched, a reindeer approached and sniffed the man. _Wait. Wasn't this the same reindeer as from the frozen lake with the living snowman?_

"No, Sven. I didn't get your carrots." Said the man causing the reindeer to groan, disappointed, and sat on its hindquarters. "But I did find us a place to sleep, and it's free." Turning back to the window, Jack saw Oaken sit down behind the counter again and once more address Anna.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, ja?" Said Oaken.

To Jack's surprise, Anna had chosen to buy the man's supplies as well as her own. She had changed into her new outfit in a side room of the store and had braded her hair into twin plaits. Now the spirit of winter watched as she approached a run down shack where the ice-trader man and his reindeer had disappeared to. As they approached the door, the man's voice floated out to their ears. Anna stopped to listen and Jack took cover around the corner of the shack.  
>"Reindeers are better than people; Sven don't you think that's true?"<p>

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Everyone of 'em's bad, except you." That was still the man's voice, but he had changed it so that it was obvious to Jack and Anna that he was pretending to be the reindeer. At this realization, Anna raised an eyebrow while Jack shrugged.

"Oh, thanks buddy." Said the man before resuming singing as himself. "But people smell better than reindeers, Sven don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you."

"You got me. Let's call it a night."

"Good night."

"Don't let the frostbite bite."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Jack thought to himself. Anna opened the door and entered.

"Nice duet." Peeking in the door, Jack saw the man sit up, but relax when he saw it was Anna.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

"I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that..." Said Anna. She threw a sack of supplies which landed in his lap.

"Umph!" The man groans. Apparently, Anna threw harder than she meant to. The man peers into the bag and sees the stuff he was trying to buy.

"Take me up the North Mountain... Please." When the man only looked at her, seemingly annoyed, Anna added, "Look, I know how to stop this winter." The man considers for a moment.

"We leave at dawn." He said, lying back down. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven." A bag of carrots hits the man in the face and he groans again. Jack snickers. The girl had good aim.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-"Anna stopped, catching herself. "We leave now. Right now."

As Anna exited with the man and his reindeer, Jack leapt up onto the shack's roof to watch.  
>"I'm Anna, by the way." Anna introduced, offering a hand.<p>

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven." Said the man, not taking her hand. "You do what I say and don't get us into any trouble, and we just might get up the mountain in one piece." Jack frowned. He understood caution, but this Kristoff dude didn't have to be rude to Anna; even if she had gone the better of him, convincing him to take her up the mountain.

"Yeah, but-"

"I give the orders. You follow them. Is that understood?" Anna frowned defiantly at him. At that moment, snow hit Kristoff in the back of the head, who quickly whirled around.

"Alright who threw that?!" He said, seeing no one there.

"It was the wind!" Jack joked. He decided to play around with the two. Now that Anna was with Kristoff, Jack doubted she would be scared off, on the off chance they could see him. Then again, she had proved that she wouldn't be scared off easily even without the blond man. With that in mind, Jack leapt down, danced around in front of the two, then quickly began to 'skate' around Kristoff.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jack laughed as he skated around Kristoff, snow flying up into the older man's face.

"What?!" Said the blond, wiping the snow off him and looking around bewildered, while Anna giggled off to the side. Jack leapt up and landed on a high branch of a nearby tree. He decided to mock them a bit more, mainly for his own entertainment as they couldn't see or hear him anyway.

"I'm invisible! Can you see me?" Jack hollered. The young woman managed to stop laughing.

"Yes." Replied Anna, causing Jack to nearly fall from his perch.

"What?"


	2. On The Trail

A/N: Forgot to put up this warning in chapter 1, so I'll add it now: for anyone who has not seen Frozen and/or Rise of the Guardians, there **WILL BE** **SPOILERS** (mainly for Frozen, but there will be some for RotG as well), so you have been warned. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope everyone who read continues to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 2: On The Trail<p>

"Y-you can see me?" Jack asked in surprise. He had known it was a real possibility, given all the weird stuff that went on around Arendelle, but it still surprised him.

"Yes." Anna repeated. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Kristoff, beside her.

"The guy up there on that branch." Anna said pointing to Jack who smirked, crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, knowing he was about to be amused.

"What guy?"

"That gu- what do you mean what guy? Don't you see him?"

"No." Anna turned to Jack in confusion.

"Why can't he see you?"

"Only people who believe in me can see me." Said Jack, flying down to land in front of her. "Apparently you're one." Anna frowned, even more confused now. Millions of question were whirling through her mind and she managed to latch onto one.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

"_The_ Jack Frost?!" The surprise was evident in her voice. But so was something else…excitement?

"The one and only." Anna gasped, then hopped in place in her excitement.

"You're real!" Jack chuckled.

"You already believed that, or you wouldn't see or hear me." Behind them, Kristoff was looking wide-eyed at the girl who had recruited him to go up the North Mountain, and who was now apparently having a one-sided conversation with the air.

"She's crazy." Said Kristoff in the same odd voice as when singing, once more pretending to be the reindeer talking.

"Says the guy voicing a reindeer." Jack countered, knowing the man couldn't hear him. Anna giggled.

"Ignore him for a minute." She said pulling Jack away. As she did, he took a moment to study her face up close for the first time. He saw that she had bright blue eyes and freckles on her face. He caught sight of something in her hair.

"Hey what's that?" He asked pointing at the streak of white that ran down her right braid.

"Oh that? I was born with it."

"Really?" Asked Jack, intrigued.

"So Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm what is known as a Guardian." Jack explained. "I'm the Guardian of Fun. We protect the children of the world, but since you believe in me I think I can make a special exception for you and include you as well."

"Thank you." Said Anna. And it was at that moment that Jack realized, though he knew her name, he hadn't given her a chance to introduce herself.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. Anna gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! How rude of me. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Jack's eyes went wide.

"Princess?!" He bowed slightly, more out of respect for her than her title. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I must say, I love how your name is pronounced here. '_Ahna_'." Blushing slightly, Anna curtsied back.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said with a smile. "So Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, why are you here?"

"This winter." Jack replied, continuing his explanation. "The other Guardians, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Sandman, long story, tell you later, thought I caused it, and when they realized that it wasn't me, Santa, real name North, and Easter Bunny, real name Bunnymund, sent me here to stop it and bring summer back. Though to be completely honest, I'd prefer to leave the snow."

"I'm trying to stop this snow too! Maybe we could help each other."

"Alright. Cool." Jack agreed. Anna smiled again, then was struck by a thought.

"Why did the other Guardians think you caused this?"

"Well, snow _is_ kinda my thing." Jack said proudly. "I'm also the spirit of winter. I bring winter and snow to cause happiness." To emphasize his point, he created a palm-sized snowflake and hovered it before them. Anna gasped.

"You can control snow?!"

"Control and create." Jack corrected.

"You're just like my sister Elsa!" Jack cocked his head in bewilderment. "She can also create and control ice and snow. That's why we got this winter in summer. But it's not her fault! I pushed her and she was upset!" Jack's mouth formed an 'o' as he remembered what Anna had been talking to herself about when he'd first come across her. Now it all made sense!

"That makes sense. That's why the snow is so emotionally charged. And it also explains why I can't stabilize and stop it myself. Your sister must be incredibly powerful." Jack paused for a moment to let this discovery sink in. After a moment he asked, "But how? How can she do it?" Anna shrugged.

"Before today, I didn't even know she could."

"You didn't?" Anna shook her head sadly.

"Elsa kept herself isolated. I hardly saw her since I was a child and we never played since I was five. The castle kept it gates closed all those years and Elsa kept herself locked in her room, rarely coming out, so I had to entertain myself." The young Guardian's eyes went wide in shock. Not one, but two children who'd grown up isolated without fun! This was a catastrophe!  
>"Oh man…" Said Jack. "Anna, I'm sorry, if I had known Arendelle existed, I would've visited you two. Showed you some<br>fun."

"You didn't know Arendelle exists?" Now it was Jack's turn to shake his head.

"The Guardians kept it a secret. Guardians only; except when I became a Guardian, the subject never came up, so they never thought to clue me in until yesterday."

"Oh. Well, anyway, in retrospect, I'm beginning to think Elsa had her powers all these years." Said Anna. "That would explain why the castle gates were kept closed and she kept herself isolated." Jack cringed.

"I feel even worse now. Maybe I could have taught her about her powers and we could have prevented all of this."

"You can still help! You can help me convince her to end this winter."

"Right." Said Jack, with a nod. "Then let's be off."

"Are you done talking to trees?" Asked Kristoff as Anna and Jack approached. Jack frowned and shook his head.

"He doesn't believe, does he?" Asked Anna.

"Nope." Said Jack. The Princess sighed.

"What will we do about Kristoff?" She asked. Jack smirked, mischievously.

"He is a nonbeliever! He will be smitten!" Jack thought for a moment. That word didn't seem quite right. "...smighten…smote?" Kristoff led Sven to his sleigh and began hooking him up. As he did, he spoke to himself and the reindeer.

"I'm always getting stuck with the loonies..." Kristoff muttered, and was subsequently hit in the face with a snowball thrown by Jack. "Hey!" Still no one around and Anna was behind him, so it couldn't have been her. "Why is the snow hating me all of a sudden?"

Sven ran up a narrow winding trail pulling Kristoff's sleigh. Anna sat with Kristoff in the seating part of the sleigh; Jack, unbeknownst to Kristoff, sat behind them atop some supplies. He had considered flying but decided to ride instead so he could listen to the conversation and talk to Anna.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" Said Kristoff, spurring Sven on, hoping to scare Anna..

"I like fast!" Anna said bravely, leaning back and putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down." Said Kristoff as he pushed her feet off. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" With that he spit on sled to clean it. Part of the spit flies back and hits Anna in the face, causing both her and Jack to cringe in disgust.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Said Anna, wiping her face.

"So, uh tell me. What made the Queen go all ice crazy?"

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know that day. She said she wouldn't bless the marriage and..." Jack's eyes went wide. Marriage after just one day?!

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff interrupted again. Jack rolled his eyes.  
>"I thought we'd already established that. Boy is this guy slow." He muttered to himself.<p>

"Yes, pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt..."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff interrupted once more.

"Yes, they did." Said Anna, moving further away from Kristoff. Jack couldn't help but give a quick laugh. "But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Asked Kristoff.

"Of…the Southern Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Oh, dude, that's just wrong." Said Jack, disgustedly.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Said Anna.

"All men do it." Kristoff countered.

"No, they don't." Said Jack.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it." Jack doesn't pipe in, as he feels something odd in the snow. A moment later Sven stops too. Kristoff looks around nervously.

"Stop talking." Kristoff says suddenly to Anna.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I'd like to meet these-"

"No, I mean it." Said Kristoff clamping his hand over Anna's mouth.

"Mmm!" Anna groaned in frustration. She opens her mouth and takes a deep breath, but Kristoff cuts her off again.

"Shhh." Kristoff holds up his lantern as stands up in the sled, and looks around into the dark woods surrounding them. Through the darkness they could just make out several glowing yellow eyes. As the eyes approach, the silhouettes of wolves become visible. Kristoff and Anna's eyes widen. "Sven go. Go!"

The sleigh raced through the forest, the wolves close in pursuit.  
>"What are they?" Anna asks nervously.<p>

"Wolves." Jack said at the same time as Kristoff. Jack was using his powers to ice the trail behind them, causing some wolves to slip but the rest just went around the ice. He tried to hit a few, but between the sled's speed and the wolves running, it was difficult to aim and he only got three or four.

"Wolves?! What do we do?" Anna asked as Kristoff leans around to the rear of the sleigh, gabs a torch and lights it.

"I got this. You… just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Asked Kristoff kicking away a wolf. Anna picked up Kristoff's lute.

"It's true love!" She said.

"Whoa!" Yelped Kristoff, ducking as she swung the lute like a club, smacking another wolf away. "Whoa."

"Can we do this another time!" Yelled Jack. Kristoff had barely recovered when suddenly, a wolf grabbed him and yanked him off the sled. The torch flew out of his hand but Anna somehow miraculously caught it.

"Whoa!"

"Kristopher!" Cried Anna.

"It's _Kristoff_!" Said Kristoff grabbing onto a loose rope that was hanging from the back of the sled and getting dragged behind. A wolf bites his leg while another bites his back. "Ow! Ah!" Hearing his friend in distress, Sven speeds up. Jack lies on his stomach and reaches over to try and pull the rope to reel Kristoff in. As he does this, Anna uses the torch to light a blanket on fire. Jack turns and his eyes widen as his mouth falls wide open when he sees Anna with the makeshift weapon.

"Duck!" Yelled Anna, throwing the flaming blanket.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Jack and Kristoff yelled simultaneously. They duck just in time, the blanket sailing over their heads and hitting the wolves, sending them tumbling off Kristoff.

"You nearly set me on fire!" Jack and Kristoff said at the exact same time.

"But I didn't." Anna replied simply, pulling Kristoff up. Sven groans and the trio looks up, gasping. The trail ends just ahead in a huge and rather wide chasm.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Cried Anna.

"You don't get to tell him what to do!" Said Kristoff, shoving a bag into her arms.

"Hey!" Kristoff picked her up in his arms.

"I do!" With that he tossed her onto Sven's back. "Jump, Sven!" Kristoff cuts the ropes tying Sven to the sled with his knife. Sven jumps the gorge, the sled with Kristoff and Jack shooting off just behind him. The reindeer lands safely with Anna, but Kristoff, realizing the sleigh won't make it, leaps out, arms flailing as if trying to swim in the air. Jack shoves off, using his feet to push away with all his strength. He reaches for Kristoff. _Just a bit more!_ Jack's free hand just managed to catch onto Kristoff's coat. With the sudden added weight, the Guardian is unable to stabilize his flight, which had a non-optimal takeoff to begin with.

Quickly losing altitude, Jack tossed Kristoff as best he could, before plummeting himself. Kristoff slammed into the edge of the cliff while Jack went head first into the snow bank just above him.  
>"Mi'm mokay!" Said Jack, his voice muffled by the snow. Hanging from the edge of the cliff, Kristoff looked down to see his beloved sled hit the ground far below. It suddenly burst into flames.<p>

"Aww, but I just paid it off." Said Kristoff.

"Wait, how did a wooden sled explode?" Asked Jack, having freed himself, and peering over the edge. Kristoff suddenly starts to slip. He claws the snow, but it's no use, as the more he tries, the more snow falls loose.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." Kristoff said, beginning to panic. Jack sees him struggling and leaps, grabbing the edge of Kristoff's gloves, though now Jack himself is sliding too.

"If you just believed in me I could properly grab your hand!" He yelled. Kristoff's eyes widen as a pickaxe comes flying right at him.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" The axe slams into the snow between Jack and Kristoff, just inches from their faces.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Said Jack as the taut rope that was tied to the axe smacked him in the back of the head.

"Grab on!" Came Anna's voice. Kristoff manages to transfer his grip to the rope, holding on for dear life. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" After a few seconds that feel like an eternity, they manage to pull Kristoff up over the edge of the cliff. Both Jack and Kristoff lie on their backs, exhausted from the ordeal. As they rest, Anna looked over the edge at the still burning sled.

"Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Kristoff only groaned in response. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She said sadly.

"Come on Anna." Said Jack, getting to his feet. As the two walk away, Sven walks up to Kristoff and nudges him.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said, then switched to his 'Sven voice'. "But she'll die on her own." Himself again, "I can live with that." Behind them, Anna and, unseen-by-Kristoff, Jack go the wrong way, turn, go in another, still wrong direction, turn again.  
>"I think it's this way… here we go… I think actually it's up." Anna was saying as they walked.<br>Kristoff continued as Sven, "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." The blond frowned at Sven. "…Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff finished as himself. Sven happily bounds off toward Anna.

"Hold up! We're coming."

"You are?!" Anna asked in surprise. Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she caught herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

As the group continued to climb, they came out of the trees to a clearing that offered a magnificent viewpoint of the fjord below. They turned around and halted at the scene that met their eyes.  
>"Jeez!" Said Jack in shock. Below there was a castle completely covered in snow, as were the buildings around it. The fjord was frozen solid, several ships stuck where they had been anchored.<p>

"Arendelle…" Anna said sadly.

"What?!" Jack looked from the kingdom to Anna and back again. "That's Arendelle?!"

"It's completely frozen." Said Kristoff.

"But it'll be fine." Anna said though Jack could've sworn he detected a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yeah." Said Anna. There it was again. She was sounding uncertain. That Jack was certain of. "Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna pointed off to her left.

"More like this way." Said Kristoff, taking her arm and pointing up. Both Anna and Jack looked up to see a huge mountain rising through the clouds high into the skies above.

"Aye-yi-yi…" Jack muttered.

Jack, Anna, Kristoff and Sven walked through a frozen forest admiring the breathtaking view. Countless frozen droplet hung off the branches of every tree, glistening like Christmas decorations, making a spectacular show of the area unlike anything any of them had ever seen. Sven got his antlers tangled in several of the droplets and came out looking like he'd been decorated with Christmas lights.  
>"Oh wow!" Said Jack in awe. "Wow!"<p>

"I never knew winter could be so… beautiful." Said Anna.

"Me neither. And I'm the Spirit of Winter!"

"Yeah...it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. How about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... " Anna, Jack and Kristoff all turn to Sven. Could the reindeer be talking?! It certainly wasn't one of them.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." A nose-less snowman walks up to them. The trio looked down in disbelief. "Am I right?"

"Aah!" Anna screamed, kicking the snowman's head right off. Its head lands right in Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" The head says cheerfully.

"You're creepy." Said Kristoff, tossing the head to Anna.

"I don't want it!" She said, tossing it back. Jack looked on, mouth agape, as they inadvertently began to play hot potato with the head.

"Backatchya!" Said Kristoff.

"Please don't drop me." Said the snowman's head.

"Uh, guys…?" Said Jack.

"Don't!" Cried Anna, ignoring the Guardian.

"Come on, it's just a head." Said Kristoff.

"No!" Said Anna. The snowman's body runs to Anna, arms waving.

"All right, we got off to a bad start." Said the snowman's head in Anna's arms.

"Ew, ew, the body!" She threw its head, knocking its body down. Jack laughs as the snowman rises, head upside down on its body.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Asked the snowman. Taking a good look at it, Jack realized it was the same snowman from before. Jack stared; he had never really believed in fate, but what were the odds that they'd meet the same snowman while they were with the same reindeer? Or that the first person he'd come across would be Anna, the Princess of Arendelle and sister of the girl who caused all of this; the girl who had the exact same powers as Jack himself.

"It's a small world after all." The Guardian muttered.

"Alright wait one second." Anna picked up the snowman's head and flipped it over.

"Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect."

"Heh, well almost." Anna dug through Kristoff's back and pulled out a carrot. "It was like my whole life got turned upside down." She tried to put it on just as the snowman turned, the carrot going right through its head. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just..."

"**Whoo**! Head rush!"

"Hahahaha!" Jack laughed, doubling over. Anna smiles at him sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked the little snowman.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Jack raised an eyebrow. Always wanted a nose? What happened to its last one? The snowman went cross-eyed, looking at the tiny bit of carrot visible for his nose. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna reached behind Olaf and pushed the carrot forward. "What? Hey! Whoa." The snowman spied his now big nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf...?" Anna seemed to be remembering something. "That's right, Olaf!"

"…And you are?" Asked Olaf.

"Oh, um… I'm Anna." Said Anna.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" This caused Kristoff to smirk.

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh, and who's the reindeer?" Kristoff's face fell.

"…Sven."

"Oh they're bo- oh! Ok. Makes things easier for me." Jack looked at Olaf confused, causing the snowman to notice him. "And who is the kid who's not properly dressed for winter?"

"It's summer." Said Jack.

"Summer! Oh what a lovely name you have!" Jack deadpanned and shrugged at Anna. Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose, just missing.

"Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you too."

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Fascinating." Said Kristoff, pulling off Olaf's left arm.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's like a broken record." Jack said with a chuckle.

"How does this work?" Asked Kristoff, still examining Olaf's arm. He'd just asked that when he got slapped by Olaf's arm. "Ow!" Jack snorted a laugh.

"Stop it Sven, I'm trying to focus." Said Olaf while putting his arm back on. He then turned back to Anna. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why; we need Elsa to bring back summer." Said Kristoff.

"Summer?" Asked Olaf.

"M-hm." Said Anna.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..." Jack frowned in surprise.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Said Kristoff.

"Nope!" Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked at Olaf's reply. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." To the others' surprise he suddenly began to sing a little ditty about summer, dancing through the forest as he did so.  
>"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A Drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer." Kristoff and Anna exchanged a confused glance.<p>

"I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me; just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!" Anna looked to Jack who shrugged just as confused. Judging by the way Olaf was moving and looking about, they guessed that he was in his own little world.

"Dah dah, da doo. Ah bah bah bah bah bah boo. The hot and cold are both so intense; put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... happy snowman!" Anna giggled while both Jack and Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam!" Olaf laid down on a small snow mound, reaching up a hand to the sky. "Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too; when I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"Should we tell him?" Asked Jack.

"I'm gonna tell him." Said Kristoff. Anna slapped his shoulder.

"Don't you dare!"

"In summer!" Olaf finished. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Laughed Anna. Sven happily follows along. Jack shrugs and flies after them. Standing alone, Kristoff suddenly felt like he was the last sane person in the world.

"Somebody's got to tell him."

* * *

><p>AN#2: On the subject of Jack trying to help Kristoff, while RotG shows people passing through Jack, he is shown incapable of passing through solid object such as doors and indeed he even has to push open Jamie's window to enter his room. So I think maybe Jack can touch inanimate objects, perhaps either naturally or through will.


	3. Arrival at the Ice Palace & meeting Elsa

A/N: Here's chapter three. I hope I didn't overdo it lengthwise, but I didn't want to end it until they point I did it at. Anyway, in this chapter we're finally introduced to Elsa. Thanks to all who read, and to anyone, feel free to leave reviews. Any comments and critique is always appreciated. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 3: Arrival at the Ice Palace and meeting Elsa<p>

While the odd group of two humans, a Guardian, a snowman and a reindeer were proceeding up the North Mountain, in Arendelle the people were doing their best to keep warm. An auburn haired man walked through the streets of Arendelle carrying a stack of clothing in his arms. He had a strong build, green eyes, sideburns that went almost to his chin and a kind face. Flanking him were two guards who also carried stacks of clothing.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" He said. He stopped before a woman who gratefully took one of the offered cloaks.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." She said.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." The prince handed a stack of cloaks to a nearby guard.

"Here. Pass these out." As they continued handing out cloaks, a short, well-dressed, angry looking old man walked up furiously to the prince.

"Prince Hans, are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?!" Said the old man, the Duke of Weselton.

"Princess Anna has given her orders-" Prince Hans began, looking annoyed but was cut off by the Duke.

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy  
>us all?!" At this accusation, Hans' face hardened. The Duke had achieved a rarity in angering the young prince.<p>

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?!"

"That's right, and furthermore…" Hans' words drifted off. He looked at the Duke who seemed paralyzed. He waved a hand in front of the old man's face and got no reaction. "What?" Looking around, he saw that everything had literally stopped; people in mid-action, clothes in mid-flutter from a wind that was now gone. Everything, except, for a strange man. He wore all black and his skin was pale gray. He had sunken yellow eyes, a wide forehead and black hair that looked like he'd gotten caught in cyclone force winds. Hans was not one to jump to conclusions, but the world had just stopped around him, and the only being unfrozen apart from himself was this man. The prince drew his sword, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.  
>"Who are you?!" The man didn't flinch. He simply pushed the sword down and took Hans' free hand, shaking it.<p>

"Pitch Black, at your service Your Highness."

"Did you freeze these people?!" Hans demanded.

"Hardly." Answered Pitch. "They're not really frozen. I'm just reaching out to you in your mind; think of it as sort of a daydream." Hans frowned, was this man playing games with him? His words made no sense!

"You mean I'm imagining this?" Pitch sighed.

"No you're not imagining it, we're really talking. You know how when you're asleep, you can have live a lifetime of nightmares, but when you wake up, only a few minutes or hours have gone by? This is like that." As Pitch walked around, Hans matched him step for step in the opposite direction, circling like an experienced fencer.

"So why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm looking for the Queen and so are you. I believe we can help each other out." Hans narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you want with Elsa?"

"Her powers. They increase with her fear and as you can see, they spread fear, which I need. It feeds me. In return you get the ends you want."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hans spat indignantly. Pitch smirked knowingly.

"Of course you don't."

"Neither myself, nor Arendelle, will be anyone's pawn and I will protect Arendelle from any threat; that includes you."

"Whatever you say, Your Highness. But you shouldn't think of yourself as a pawn. Instead think of _me_ as your rook." Said Pitch, not missing a beat. Hans almost gasped. _How did he know he was a chess aficionado?_ Before he could raise the question, Pitch continued. "Now, I can help you locate the missing Queen and maybe even your Princess too."

"How?"

"I have my… methods." Hans set his jaws, eyes boring straight into Pitch Black.

"Very well. But if you so much as think of harming them…" Hans let the threat hang there. A smirk curled its way unto Pitch's lips.

"Whatever your wish, Your Highness." He turned, then stopped, looking back. "I'll find Elsa, then you do your thing." Hans glared at Pitch. He did not like nor trust him. But if he could find Elsa and maybe even Anna, then he'd be willing to at least listen. As soon as Pitch passed through the gates, he vanished. And like a rush of water, life, however cold, returned to Arendelle. Hans looked around at the sound of whinnying and hooves to see a white fjord horse, Anna's horse, gallop into the courtyard. The prince quickly ran over.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." He said, calming the spooked animal. His mind quickly did the math; startled horse plus no Anna equals… "Princess Anna is in trouble." Said Hans, to the worried crowd that had gathered around upon the horse's arrival. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" As several people volunteered, the Duke spoke up.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" Then in a lower voice so that only the two men behind him could hear added, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" The men didn't say anything, only smirking.

The mountain climbing group had now reached a passage covered in wind swept icicles that stood out horizontally. While not as stunning and picturesque as the frozen forest, it still held a certain elegant, deadly beauty.

"So, Jack, how did Olaf see you?" Asked Anna. "Was it because he believed in you or was it because he's made of snow and you control snow?"

"Well it could've been because of the snow thing." Jack replied. "But actually, magical creatures can usually see us Guardians. Some animals can too; I believe Sven can, but I'm not sure yet."

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Asked Kristoff as he walked up to Anna.

"Ah, he says something intelligent." Said Jack, with a smirk. He turned to Anna. "Now that is a good question."

"Oh, I'm going to talk to my sister."

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Asked Kristoff in bewilderment.

"Yup." Kristoff was so startled by her response, he doesn't see where he's going, until he suddenly halts, coming nose-to-spike with an ice-spike. Gulping nervously at the close call, Kristoff steps away from the ice.

"I'd be more careful of where I was walking if I were you." Said Jack, floating beside Kristoff.

"He's right, Kristoff." Anna agreed.

"Who's right about what?" Asked Kristoff.

"Nothing, never mind." They continued on, Kristoff being much more weary of where he was going now.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. " Said Olaf. Oblivious as ever, he walked right into an icicle.  
>"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."<p>

After finally leaving the ice-spike passage, the group abruptly found their path blocked as the mountainside went straight up. Jack studied the obstacle. He could carry Anna and Olaf no problem, but the heavier Kristoff and of course Sven, were another matter. And the sheer drop if he failed would be fatal.

"What now?" Asked Anna.

"It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff replied, digging around in his bag for gear.

"Says who?" Sven nudged Kristoff and the blond looked up to see Anna trying to climb up the cliff face.

"Anna, be careful." Said Jack. "I can fly you up there."

"No. No. I'm fine Jack." Said Anna, determinedly. "I can do this on my own."

"As you wish." Jack said with a slight smirk. He'd let her try, but would be ready in case he needed to catch her.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"I'm going to see my sister."

"You're going to kill yourself." The four on the ground watched as Anna searched for a foothold. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts."

"Please tell me I'm almost there." Said Anna, realizing she's in a rather difficult position.

"Umm, Princess, I dunno how to tell you this…" Said Jack as he and Kristoff looked at Anna who had barely gone further than their head height.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Asked Anna.

"Hang on." Smirked Kristoff.

"Hey, Sven? Summer?" Said Olaf. "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha-ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Said Anna, releasing her grip before either Jack or Kristoff could move. Fortunately, the fall is short and she lands in Kristoff's arms. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

"Sometimes I feel like she's a bit crazy…" Jack said to Kristoff, then remembers the man couldn't hear him. "What am I talking to you for? You're a nonbeliever."

They reached the peak and stared in awe, their faces a mix of surprise, admiration and disbelief.  
>"What? What?!" Said Jack gazing at the majestic ice palace that stood proudly and beautifully against the mountain. His gaze fell to a perfectly formed, elegant staircase leading straight to the palace's front door. "What."<p>

"Wow!" Said Anna, admiring her sister's handiwork.

"Now _that's_ ice!" Said Kristoff, sounding on the brink of tears. "I might cry."

"Go ahead." Said Anna. "I won't judge." Jack lifted into the air to get a better look and marvel at the palace. He whistled in admiration. It was the most beautiful use of ice he'd ever seen including his own, and he'd seen a lot.

"It's a Kingdom of Ice-olation!" Said the Guardian, landing back amongst the others. "Get it? Ice-olation?"

"Jack that's terrible." Said Anna.

"Gee, tough crowd." Jack muttered. He glanced at Sven who was staring at him. "What are you looking at, ya moose?" Anna began climbing the steps with Olaf. Sven tried to follow, but his hooves slip and he falls. The reindeer scrambles about but no matter what, he simply can't get any traction. Jack chuckled. "I'd help you, but reindeer are too heavy." He said. Seeing his buddy's struggle, Kristoff runs to his assistance.

"All right, take it easy boy. I gotcha." Said Kristoff, pulling Sven off the stairs. "Okay. You stay right here, buddy." Sven sat on his haunches and Kristoff proceeded to climb the stairs, admiring the detailed ice stairs. "Flawless." Kristoff whistled.

As they reach the top of the stairs, everyone takes a moment to admire the door and palace up close. Anna goes to knock on the door, but stops, hesitating.  
>"Knock." Said Olaf. "Just knock." Sensing her insecurity, Jack walked over beside her.<p>

"It's okay." He said, putting a hand over hers.

"Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows _how_ to knock?" Asked Olaf. Anna finally knocks. The sound echoes through the palace and the outside. To the Princess's surprise, the door opened.

"Huh. It opened. That's a first." Said Anna, entering. Kristoff makes to follow, but Anna stops him. "Oh! You should probably wait here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna explained.

"But-but… oh come on! It's a palace made of _ice_. Ice is my life." Kristoff whined.

"Bye Sven." Said Olaf as he too makes to walk in. But like with Kristoff, Anna stopped him as well. "You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay."

"She may not be able to see me." Said Jack. "With all that happened to her, she may not believe in me anymore, if she ever did." Anna thought for a moment.

"Alright. But stay out of sight just in case." Jack nodded. As they went in, Olaf sat down on the stairs and began counting.

"One… two…" Kristoff joined in out of sheer boredom and annoyance of being left out. "Three… four…"

Anna and Jack stepped into a great foyer and looked around.  
>"Wow…" Said Jack and Anna in awe. The place was enormous! Twin ice staircases wound down from different sides at the back of the room. At the center was a beautiful frozen fountain. Jack looks up to see that the roof is elaborately decorates in a giant snowflake pattern. Remembering he was supposed to stay out of sight, the Guardian quickly flew behind a large ice pillar.<p>

"Elsa? It's me...Anna!" Said the Princess, looking around. As she did, she slipped but managed to steady herself.

"Anna?" Elsa steps out onto a balcony at the top of the stairs. Jack glanced around the pillar and his mouth dropped wide open. _That was Elsa?!_ Sunlight was gently filtering in through the ice ceiling making the Queen seem to shine. She was positively beautiful, like a real snow angel. The most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen his three hundred years and he couldn't help but stare. He was so transfixed to her, it was almost as if he were hypnotized. Jack, going on what he knew from the danger to Arendelle, had been imagining someone grotesque, like a sort of evil stepsister ugly. After all, he'd seen many occasions when there was one good-looking sibling and one that was-yeash!, but Elsa and Anna?! Jack had been dead wrong. Apparently the King and Queen of Arendelle had struck gold with two unbelievably beautiful daughters.

"Wow…" Jack whispered to himself, suddenly more enchanted with Elsa than the ice palace. Even Anna seems awestruck by her sister's appearance.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look different... it's a good different... And this place… it's amazing." Said Anna.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa said politely, looking around the palace.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Anna said as she began up the stairs.

"No, no, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Said Elsa taking a few steps back and looking away. Jack frowned as he watched the Queen staring at her hands. As Guardian of Fun, it bothered him a lot seeing someone this troubled.

"But I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa took a few more steps back.

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am... without hurting anybody." Jack cocked his head. What did she mean? And how could anybody actually stand being alone, isolated?

"Actually, about that-"

"Fifty-nine… sixty."

"Wait. What is that?" Asked Elsa.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said the snowman running into the palace.

"Oh geez…" Jack muttered under his breath, dropping his face into his hand.

"Olaf?" Asked Elsa, clearly surprised and confused.

"You built me. You remember that?" He asked timidly. Elsa looked astonished.

"And you're alive?" Jack's eyes widened at that. _Wait, she didn't know?!_

"Ye-um… I think so." Olaf replied flexing the twigs that were his fingers. Elsa looked at her hands in wonder.

"He's just like the one we built as kids..."

"Yeah." Said Elsa, offering her sister a small smile. Jack felt his insides spin around at the sight of her smile.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Said Anna. Elsa's smile slowly faded as she was struck by a sudden memory. Anna didn't notice the sudden change in her expression but Jack did. He recognized when someone remembers a traumatizing memory. His heart dropped as he saw the pain in Elsa's face.

"No, we can't." She said, hugging her arms and turning. "Goodbye Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I am just trying to protect you." Elsa continued to flee. Anna pursued her followed by Jack, who kept close to the ceiling.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

"Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand." Anna climbed another set of ice stairs after Elsa; Jack, looking around, followed suit. "We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." They arrive at the top floor and Jack takes the opportunity to dart into the room and hide high up by the ceiling before Elsa turns around.

"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Jack is in awe of the beauty of both girls' voices, but he's especially drawn to Elsa's. Such power; such raw emotions. Such beauty.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free." Sang Elsa as she opened some doors that led out onto a frozen balcony. The sky outside was an orange-pink-purple mix. Jack scratched his head. Elsa's words were true, and at the same time it wasn't. After all, someone stranded on a desert island was as free as can be. That doesn't mean they like it. Humans weren't meant to be alone. He more than anyone, knew what it really felt like. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Elsa reentered the room while Anna hesitated by the doors.

"Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?" Asked Elsa in shock. Jack swallowed hard. If Elsa didn't know...

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

"Everywhere?!" Asked Elsa. Jack was just vaguely aware that it had stared snowing. Indoors.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't!" Elsa said, frightened. "I-I don't know how!" Jack went even paler than his usual complexion. This was bad.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Said Anna, encouragingly. The snow starts to swirl around the room, and Jack can sense trouble coming. "Cause for the first time in forever,"

"I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" As the snowstorm picks up, Anna tries to fight through it. Jack wanted to help her, but it was taking all his focus just to keep this from becoming an ice hurricane. He desperately tried his best to diminish the snow, but was gradually failing.

"We can work this out together." Jack wants to call out for Anna, but he's afraid that if he breaks his concentration for even a second, the storm would consume them all.

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Jack struggles with all his might, staff glowing icy blue-white. _Come on, Jack! Focus up!_

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!" _Anna!_

"Don't panic."

"There's so much fear!" _No!_

"We'll make the sunshine bright."

"You're not safe here!" _Anna!_

"We can face this thing together." But as Anna sings, Jack lost sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room. Jack strained, panic rising up in his body. The situation was rapidly deteriorating. He had to stop this! But how?! The storm was just too wild!

"No!"

"We can change this winter weather, and everything will be-"

"I can't!" Elsa, her fear out of control, inadvertently sucks the blizzard back into her and then it explodes out, sending sharp icicles every which way. Anna got struck right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles, falling to her knees. Elsa turns and gasps seeing her sister in pain realizing what she inadvertently did.

"**No! Anna!**" Jack screamed flying down toward her.

"Who-who are you?" Asked Elsa in fear. Jack is too concerned with Anna to realize Elsa can see him.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" Kristoff called as he and Olaf ran into the room.

"I'm okay... I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Jack's eyes narrowed as he noticed the ice behind Elsa becoming darker.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?!" He thought himself. "Emotions! Her powers run wild with emotions!"

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna said defiantly.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"I can!" Said Jack, as he and Kristoff eye some spiky ice creeping down a wall. He sees the look of fear, sadness and desperation on Elsa's face. Jack's heart breaks for Elsa, and for Anna who's trying so hard to save her sister. However, no matter how desperately Jack wants to help, he knows they have to improvise a change in plans. Though Anna said she was fine, Jack knew what ice powers could do, and something as strong as that blast, even without leaving any visible injury, had him very concerned. They had to get Anna out first. He could come back for Elsa later.

"Anna, I think we should go." Said Kristoff.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

"Yes you are." With that she shoots a beam of ice from her hands into the frozen ground. With a growl, a giant snowman forms before them, easily towering over the five.

"Oh come on! Really?! _That_ she can control?!" Jack exasperated, raising his staff, preparing to fight. He stops himself, realizing he needs to focus on protecting Anna and Kristoff first. Unfortunately, in his moment of hesitation, the creature swipes a massive arm, swatting Jack aside like a mosquito. It proceeds to scoop him, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf up in its huge hands and carries them to the palace doors.

"Stop! Put us down!" Said Anna.

"Go away!" Said the creature tossing Anna, Jack and Kristoff onto the stairs.

"Whooooooa!" They cried as they slid down the stairs, shooting past Sven, and into the snow.

"Head's up!" Said Olaf as the creature threw his head at the others. Olaf had crashed into a snow covered rock just behind them, getting stuck.

"Olaf!" Said Jack, moving to pull him down.

"Watch out for my butt!" Cried Olaf. The three ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by the rest of Olaf's body. Anna gasped, turning to glare at the creature and scooping up snow in her hand. Standing, she begin to stroll angrily back toward the stairs.

"It is not nice to throw people!" She said, preparing to throw a snowball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants." Said Kristoff grabbing her.

"Let me go!"

"Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down."

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay."

"Anna, you're a regular firecracker, you know that right?" Asked Jack.

"Just let the snowman be." Said Kristoff.

"I'm calm." Anna turned away. Jack got the oddest sensation that this was _not_ over yet.

"Great." Said Kristoff turning too. Anna suddenly turned back, raising her arm up.

"Hrrrh!" She growled tossing the snowball.

"Oh- ah, come on!" Cried Kristoff in frustration. The teeny snowball hit harmlessly against the creature's shoulder, but it's still enough to enrage it.

"**Woooar!**" It roared, ice spikes appearing around its body.

"Oh perfect." Jack muttered.

"Oh, see?! Now you made him mad!" Said Kristoff.

"You guys go and I'll distract him." Kristoff and Anna leave, as does Olaf's entire lower body, leaving only his head stuck in the snow bank. "No, no! Not you guys!" Olaf's head fell to the ground. "This just got a lot more complicated."

"I'll hold him off!" Said Jack, flying up. He swung his staff sending a stream of ice at the snow monster's face. It shook it off and swatted at Jack, who pulled back.

Kristoff and Anna reached a rather steep slope that was completely iced over, to much for them to proceed down with any modicum of speed. Jack landed behind them and seeing nowhere else to go, made a split decision.

"This way!" He said, pushing them over. The three slid down the slope at breakneck speed as if on some carnival slide of doom.

"Look out!" Yelled Kristoff as he just barely missed Anna. In a matter of seconds they had reached the bottom, Kristoff coming up on his feet, Anna sliding into his legs, barreling him over backwards. The snow monster slammed into the ground behind them. Jack froze its feet to the ice, but it quickly began to break free, the ice cracking and splintering.

"This way!" He said, leading them into the trees, the creature already hot on their heels. They ran through a forest of conifer trees, several which were leaning over, their branches completely laden with snow. Anna ran to one and pulled on its end.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Kristoff. Jack remembered Anna's mishap with a tree when he first came across her and realized what she was doing. He thinned the ice a bit to loosen the tree.

"Now!" He yelled. With a final yank, Anna falls back as the tree snaps upright, hitting the creature in the face. It staggers and topples backwards. "Yes!" Jack pulls Anna up and they quickly rejoin Kristoff.  
>"Woh-ho-ho!" The blond laughs, impressed.<p>

"I got him! Hahahah!" Anna cheered.

"Whoa, stop!" Said Kristoff, abruptly stopping at the edge of a cliff and holding out an arm to stop Anna as well. Their  
>sudden stop caused a sizable chunk of snow to break off from the cliff edge and fall several feet.<p>

"It's a hundred foot drop." Said Anna.

"It's two hundred." Said Kristoff tightly tying a rope around Anna's waist.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff replied. Anna looked nervously from the cliff to him.

"A snow anchor? What for-?" Jack asked looking over the cliff edge and coming to a realization. "Oh."

"Okay. What if we fall?" Asked Anna.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully." Not really comforting. They heard the snow creature's roar from the tree line.

"I'll try to slow him again!" Said Jack, darting back into the forest.

"Jack!" Anna called but he was gone. Somewhere among the mass of trees, a large conifer shook.

"Okay, Anna. On three." Said Kristoff, throwing the end of the rope over the side.

"Okay."

"One…"

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go..." Said Anna trying to psych herself up.

"Two…"

"…I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." A large conifer, with Jack stuck to it, flew through the air right at them. Kristoff put an arm up as it crashed in front of him and slid a few feet, throwing up snow before coming to a rest just before him.

"Tree!" Screamed Anna, diving off the cliff.

"What the-?! Whoa!" Kristoff was unable to finish his sentence as he was yanked right off the cliff. The anchor stretched taut but held. "Eurgh! That happened."

Back on the cliff, Olaf ran out of the woods, his body parts in the wrong places, his carrot nose on the side of his head.  
>"Ah! Ah! Man, am I out of shape." Olaf gasped. He quickly rearranged his body in the right position, pulling himself back together. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Summer! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Jack had finally managed to extricate himself from the tree and lifted himself off the snow on his arms, looking at Olaf.<p>

"Olaf, behind you!" Said Jack, getting up from the snow to his feet. At a loud growl, Olaf turned to see the snow monster right behind him.

"Hey! We were just talking about you." Said Olaf turning to the monster. "All good things, all good things." The creature started for the edge of the cliff, ignoring him.

"No!" Yelled Olaf, trying to push its leg, but the monster just casually stepped right over him. Olaf ran back around and jumped up, grabbing onto some ice cluster that made up the snow monster's knee. Jack looked around for his staff, having lost it when the creature tossed him into the tree, then tossed the tree. Not finding it, Jack took this opportunity to grab the creature's other leg. It was all he could think of to help his friends.  
>"This is not making much of a difference!" Olaf said as the creature raised it leg and tried to shake him off. "Waaaah!" He screamed as the creature managed to shake him loose, sending him flying over the edge.<p>

"Olaf!" Cried Anna as he fell past them. Olaf hit the side of the cliff, breaking into three pieces.

"Hang in there guys!"

"Go! Go faster!" Said Anna as Kristoff tried to lower them. They are suddenly jerked to a halt. "Wait what?" And then they were rising. Anna looked up to see the creature's hands holding their rope, pulling them up. Unable to toss of Jack who was taller and heavier than Olaf, it had simply walked over to the edge, with the Guardian still hanging on, and had grabbed the rope. Anna began to struggle with her knot, trying to get free while Kristoff twisted around trying to reach her.

"Ow!" Yelled Kristoff as his head smacked against the rock side, knocking him out.

"Kristoff!" The creature pulls them up above the side of the cliff and dangles them before its face.

"Don't come back!" The monster roared, snow and ice flying from its mouth and covering them. Anna cringed. The creature did _not_ have minty fresh breath. Seeing the desperateness of the situation, Kristoff groaning semiconscious, and Jack unable to hold the creature back, save them and freeze the creature all at the same time, Anna knew she had to act.

"Ugh. We won't." She pulls out Kristoff's knife and cuts the rope.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" Anna and Kristoff screamed as they fell.

Seeing them falling, Jack pushes off the creature's leg, diving off the cliff after them, arms outstretched. As he falls after them, his staff flies in from wherever he'd lost it and he grabs it in his left hand. His strength back at full, Jack wills himself to dive faster, eyes locked on Anna and Kristoff. However, before he could catch them, Anna and Kristoff hit the snow, which Jack flies face first into.  
>"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow!" Said Anna.<p>

"Hmm. Two hundred feet isn't as long as I remember." Said Jack, everything from the waist up buried in snow. Anna turned at the sound of hyperventilating breaths to see Olaf right beside her.

"Olaf!"

"I can't feel my legs!" Said Olaf, hysterically, touching a pair of feet too big to be his own. "**I can't feel my legs!**"

"Those are _my_ legs." Said Kristoff as he sits up, coughing. Olaf's lower body ran by.

"Ooh, do me a favor and grab my butt." Said Olaf. Kristoff grabs Olaf's lower body and puts the rest of him on top. "Ah, that feels better."

"Hey Sven!" Olaf turned to Anna, Jack and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite his nose causing the reindeer to miss. "He found us." Jack raised an eyebrow, clueless as to how Sven had gotten there that fast. Olaf hugged Sven's face. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" He said in a babyish voice.

"Don't talk to him like that." Said Kristoff, pulling Olaf away. The little snowman laughed and waved it off. Having freed himself, Jack watched and smirked.

"If Kristoff only knew what _he_ sounded like." He said with a chuckle. Kristoff went over to Anna who was struggling to get out of the snow.

"Here." He said grabbing her under the arms and pulling.

"Whoa." Said Anna as she was lifted free.

"You okay?"

"Thank you." Said Anna. "Um… how's your head?" She placed a hand on his head and Kristoff winced heavily.

"Ah! Ooh! Heheh. Hah, ah it's fine… uhm, I'm good. Uh… I have a thick skull." Said Kristoff.

"I don't have a skull. Or bones." Olaf volunteered.

"Random." Said Jack.

"So uh… so now what?" Asked Kristoff.

"Now what?" Anna repeated, a bit shyly, brushing her hair back. She suddenly panics. "Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." He notices something and his eyes widen.

"Anna!" Jack cried in shock, seeing what had grabbed Kristoff's attention.

"Worry about your hair?!" Said Kristoff, finishing his thought.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white." Said Kristoff.

"White? It's… what?" Anna grabs at her hair and watches as it indeed turns white.

"It's because she struck you; isn't it?" Asked Kristoff.

"I've never seen this before…" Said Jack in wonder. "Not like this."

"Does it look bad?" Asked Anna. Jack quickly shakes his head.

"No." Said Kristoff after a pause of a second or two.

"You hesitated." Said Olaf.

"No! I-I didn't!" Said Kristoff. "Anna, you need help. Okay, come on." Anna instead turned to Jack with pleading eyes.

"Jack. Please you have to get through to Elsa. You may be our only hope." She begged. "She's not evil; she's just afraid. She needs someone to care, to be a friend. Your powers won't let her accidentally hurt you." At that moment, Jack was struck by a sudden flashback, seeing his little sister in Anna's place, their expressions nearly identical. It was the look she'd given him when she realized she was standing on breaking ice and looked to Jack to save her. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, the young Guardian nods determinedly.

"I promise. I will." Said Jack. "I'll save her. You just take care." Kristoff looked at Anna, an odd look on his face.

"You really do see someone there, don't you?" He asked. Anna nodded solemnly.

"His name is Jack Frost. He has winter powers like Elsa." Kristoff looked thoughtful for a moment. A snowball suddenly hit him in the face.

"What?" Kristoff wiped the snow from his face and turned to where the snowball had originated from. As he watched, another snowball appeared from nowhere. It hung in midair for a moment then flew at him, striking him in the chest. Kristoff looked down at the snow on his clothes then back up. Before his very eyes, a barefoot young man in a blue jacket with brown pants and carrying a wooden staff materialized. "Whoa!" Said Kristoff in shock.

"Hey!" Said Jack holding up his free hand in greeting.

"Ah!" Kristoff stumbled back.

"You see him!" Said Anna excitedly.

"Oh, yeah he does." Jack answered for him. "Go on. You guys better get going. I'll handle Elsa."

"Okay! Where are we going?" Asked Olaf.

"To see my friends." Kristoff answered.

"The love experts?" Asked Anna.

"Love experts?" Asked Olaf.

"Uh-huh. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Said Kristoff.

"How do you know?" Both Anna and Jack asked at the same time.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Said Olaf. Kristoff turned to Jack.

"Don't worry. I'll keep her safe." He said. Jack nodded.

"Good luck." They say shaking hands. Jack and Anna then hug goodbye. As Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf turned to leave, Jack throws another snowball at Kristoff.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Just for good measure."

* * *

><p>AN#2: I dunno if Pitch can communicate with people who are awake via their brain's dream center, but it would seem to be like something that would be at least possible, not to mention that it allows him talk without being interrupted or getting unwanted attention. Plus, IMHO, it seems like a cool power for the Nightmare King. Also, I have no idea if Hans is a fencer and plays chess, but it seems like things he'd do, both as a Prince and because of his sophistication.


	4. A Rough Start

A/N: Well folks, here is the fourth chapter and as I mentioned, this is where the story will start into its own, running parallel with the events of Frozen. For the most part, this story will focus on Jack and Elsa, however fear NOT, because Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Pitch, Olaf and even Sven WILL continue to be visited (especially Anna and Kristoff as this story is not just a JackxElsa, but also a AnnaxKristoff). To prepare for the rest of the story, I saw Frozen for a third time in theaters (just in time as they've stopped showing it around here) and rewatched RotG as well; just trying to make sure I can keep everyone in character as close as possible. This chapter is shorter than the others, but there's really no action in it, just a proper(-ish) introduction between Jack and Elsa. Happy readings, and once more, feel free to leave reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or any of the respective characters. They are owned by DreamWorks and Disney.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 4: A Rough Start<p>

Jack walked into the chamber and his heart nearly stopped. The ice walls were _bright red_. This was something of fear, of terror; something he'd expect from Pitch. It'd be a miracle if the boogeyman hadn't sensed this level of fear, wherever he was. Elsa was in the center of the room, pacing, clearly distraught.  
>"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel, don't feel, <em>don't feel, DON'T FEEL<em>." She said to herself. She looked up at sound of crackling ice and gasped at just how bad the look of the palace had changed. Jack saw the terror on her face as she watched dark spikey ice appear from the walls. The young Guardian tried to think of an entrance plan, but came up with nothing. There was just no way he could possible lessen her shock over seeing him here again, and the longer he took, the more time was wasted when he could be helping her. Besides, even if she were calm, it didn't look like she would be able to return the palace to normal just yet. He took a deep breath and carefully stepped forth.

"Uh, hi." Said Jack. Elsa whirled around on the spot and gasped. Almost immediately Jack regretted his rather awkward and forward entrance.

"You!" She said, anger, surprise and even fear in her voice as she recognized him from before when Anna was there.

"Yeah, me." Said Jack, unable to think of a better response. _Smooth Jack, real smooth._

"What are you doing here?" She was sounding more scared than angry now.

"I'm here to help you." Jack said, taking a step forward. He was rewarded with the young Queen taking a step back.

"I don't need your help." Said Elsa, making it clear that despite Jack having been there with Anna, she was considering him an intruder. "You need to leave before I hurt you."

"Ooh, someone's got bite." Said Jack with a slight smirk, loving what he thought was feistiness and misinterpreting her words as a threat. "Well, no can do, because one, I have to help you end this endless winter and B, or two, you can't hurt me, even if you wanted to."

"I can't hurt you?!" Elsa repeated incredulously. "Are you crazy?! Have you not noticed my ice powers?! And you think you can help _me_? I mean, who are you even supposed to be?! The Barefoot Bandit?"

"Ha! Hardly." Said Jack with a laugh. At least the young woman had a sense of humor, unintentional or not. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Well then get out, Jack Frost." Said Elsa, creating an ice wall between them. To her surprise, as quickly as she made it, the ice wall collapsed. Elsa's mouth fell open a bit. Were her powers failing? Now after all these years?  
>Fortunately for Jack, she had calmed down enough since the whole debacle with Anna, that he could now manipulate the ice again with relative ease. It still wasn't as simple as it would have been with natural ice or those made by him, but it was infinitely easier than when Elsa had been swirling up an indoor blizzard earlier.<p>

"See now if you go around doing things like that, people are going to think you're rude." Said Jack, strolling forward, a smirk on his lips. Elsa created another ice wall, this one moving, in the hopes of pushing him out. As soon as the wall reached him however, it disintegrated. "I mean, I almost get the feeling like you don't want me here." Jack continued clearly unfazed.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Elsa said sarcastically, waving her hand and creating a semicircle of sharp icicles before her, much like when she fled the castle.

"C'mon Princess." Jack taunted a bit, just wanting to see her reaction.

"It's Queen to you, boy!" Jack's grin could hardly get any bigger. Yep, the young woman had spirit and he loved that. He enjoyed people who had enough fire to bicker with and verbally spar with. Elsa really didn't consider herself a Queen anymore after running from Arendelle, except as Queen of this isolated place. But she was not going to let this guy mock her. This time, however, she saw what happened to the ice. With a simple wave of his staff, Jack dissipated the entire spiny ice defense. So it _wasn't_ her powers. _It was him. How could this be?_ His laughter rose through the air and echoed off the walls. It wasn't mean-spirited or anything, just a genuine laugh as if she had told him a joke. If Elsa hadn't been so upset by his presence, she would've thought he had a nice laugh.

"Boy? I'll have you know, I'm 318 years old." Jack paused for a moment. "Give or take a few decades." He smirked at the look of confusion on her face. She looked very cute when she was confused. And angry. Well, at all times, Jack decided.

"Who _are_ you?"

"I told you, Jack Frost." Elsa frowned so Jack clarified. "_The_ Jack Frost."

"I don't believe you." The Guardian shrugged.

"You may not believe me, but you do believe_ in _me. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Elsa looked around anxiously as if searching for an escape. Feeling trapped, the Queen did the only thing she could think of. She summoned the creature Olaf had dubbed Marshmallow. Jack looked up at the ice…being, unperturbed by its presence. _The ice monster again? _"Bring it on, Frosty." Jack told the creature. Now that he didn't have to worry about protecting Anna and Kristoff, he wasn't afraid. Marshmallow raised a fist high and brought it hammering down on Jack. At the last second, the white haired young man raised a hand over his head. The instant Marshmallow's fist touched Jack's open palm, the creature's hand froze solid. But it didn't stop there. The ice crawled up its hand, freezing its entire arm, all the way up to the shoulder.

"Hhhrrh?" Marshmallow growls in confusion. Elsa stared between the two.

"Take five, big guy." Said Jack. Marshmallow glances at Elsa who nods. She doesn't want to risk her protector getting destroyed so soon before she knows if she'll need more protecting. As Marshmallow leaves, Jack glances at Elsa and sees her regarding him defiantly, but fearfully; the panic in her eyes absolutely destroys him. This strikes the Guardian hard. Jack hates being feared, but for some reason the look she was giving him was affecting him far more than he thought possible. It made his heart feel heavy and hurt. He had been there with Anna, but to Elsa, he was a strange man invading her privacy in her own home; as much of a home as this beautiful yet incredibly lonely palace was. He realized things had inadvertently gotten out of hand and he blamed himself. The poor girl had clearly suffered more than her fair share. Jack assumed it was his Guardian side acting up, but he felt a sudden overwhelming urge to hug her and just hold her until all her troubles melted away. Jack sighed.  
>"Listen Queen Elsa; we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over? Please?" He asked, almost begging, trying to look as harmless as possible, staff down, his free hand gesturing out to her as if offering her a hand to shake. Elsa looked at him suspiciously but slowly nodded. Jack smiled warmly, genuinely happy that she accepted his offer. He wasn't sure why, but it meant the world to him that she did.<p>

With Elsa's permission that they start over, Jack cautiously approached. She seemed to flinch at first and he hesitated, but continued when she had regained her composure. Now that he was but a few feet from Elsa, he could properly study her face. He could say she was beautiful, but that would be the understatement of the millennia. Her hair was in a French braid that hung over her left shoulder and there were large snowflakes in it. Her platinum blonde hair was really, really light; the lightest he'd ever seen in fact. Thinking about it, Jack didn't know many people of Elsa's age who had blonde hair that was naturally that light. Like Anna, Elsa's eyes were bright blue. They were a sharp icy blue just like his, and yet, different. Her gown went up to her upper arms, leaving her shoulders and collar bare. It was different shades of blue and seemed to shimmer in the light from the ceiling. The dress seemed to be made of snow, frost and ice. Attached to the back of her gown was a transparent light blue cape with snowflakes patterned right into it. Jack didn't realize he was staring, mouth slightly agape, but the Queen noticed.  
>"What?" Elsa asked a bit nervously. Jack blinked.<p>

"Uh, nothing." He said quickly. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Jack changed the subject. "So, as you already know, I'm Jack Frost; _the_ Jack Frost, bringer of winter, snow and ice. But, uh I bet you probably have a lot of questions that you want to ask…" Elsa nodded. "So, um, ask away."

"You have powers just like me? How?" Jack smiled slightly. Apparently she still didn't completely believe he was the Jack Frost of legend.

"I already told you, I'm Jack Frost. Snow, ice, wind, fun and laughter. It's a package deal."

"So Jack Frost-" Elsa began, but Jack cut in.

"Just Jack, please."

"…Jack… why _are_ you here?"

"I've been charged to bring an end to this winter." Elsa frowned in thought.

"You control snow and ice yet you couldn't stop this storm. That means you can't. So the only way to stop it is through me. And that means you're going to kill me." She finished fearfully. The young Guardian sputtered.

"What?! Whoa, hold on there! No! God no!" Said Jack. "I'm one of the good guys. I would _never_ harm you."

"Then what do you- what do you intend to do?"

"Your sister, Anna, asked me to help you. I intend to help you learn to control your powers."

"That's… impossible. I've tried."

"But you were alone all that time." Said Jack. "This time you'll have me here to guide and look after you. Believe me, mi'lady, nothing's impossible." Jack finished, forming a thornless ice rose and floating it up to Elsa. She took it and regarded its beauty.

"Thank you." She said giving Jack a smile, something that had been rare for her these days, and which, for reasons that escaped him, caused Jack to feel his stomach do a somersault.

"Y-you're welcome." Both sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, looking around the palace. Finally after a while, Elsa spoke up.

"Jack, about your powers… were you born with them or cursed?"

"Neither. I was granted these powers by the Man in the Moon."

"Man… in the- in the Moon?" Jack explained to Elsa about the Man in the Moon and the Guardians. He explained about Pitch and how they had prevented him from snuffing out the good dreams of all the children.

"Now the thing about us Guardians is, we can't be seen by anyone who doesn't believe in us. Anna believes in me at least, and to my surprise so do you."

"I do…?" Jack nodded. "I guess I just wanted so desperately to believe that somewhere, out there, there was someone… you know… like me." Elsa admitted. Jack gave her a small smile.

"Glad I could make that wish come true." Elsa blinked and looked away. "Can I ask about your powers?"

"I guess…" Her reluctance almost caused Jack to change his mind, but he had to know. He had to get to know her if he wanted to truly earn her trust. And he knew, it wasn't good enough to just train her. He wanted, needed, her to trust in him.

"Were- were you born with them or… enchanted?"

"You mean cursed? No, I was born with them." Elsa sighed. "I don't know how or why, but I've just had them all my life." She called it a curse? He'd have to work on changing her thought on that.

"But… how come Anna didn't know about it?"

"She used to, but… there was an accident when we were younger. To keep her safe, it was decided to remove all her memories of my magic. I had to keep it a secret from her and from everyone. However, as I grew, so too did my powers and it became harder and harder to conceal it." Jack's lips pressed into a thin line. So that was why she was so isolated. So lonely. And her powers were indeed powerful. Even now he could sense them without even trying. "So, how come this Pitch guy didn't attack Arendelle?" Elsa's question pulled Jack out of his thoughts.

"Because he himself didn't know it existed. It doesn't show up on the Guardian's globe." Jack sighed. "However, with your level of fear, I believe it may be just a matter of time before he finds it. That's why it's imperative that I not only help you end this winter, but also to conquer your fears."

"Do you- do you think I'll be able to do it?"

"Hey, with help, you'll do it in no time. We both have ice powers, together there's nothing we can't do." Said Jack. "Besides if you're anywhere near as tough and determined as Anna, and I know you are, then you can do anything you want." Elsa looked at him curiously, wondering where all this faith in her was coming from. She sighed and looked down sadly.

"It'd help if I could believe that…" Jack did not miss the wistful tone in her voice.

"Why don't you? I believe in you." Elsa carefully looked up, a bit confused. What kind of person was Jack? Why did he believe in her so much? How could he? But the honesty in his voice was unmistakable. Their eyes met.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, the confidence in his voice surprising Elsa. "I know you can do it. And you won't have to face your troubles and fears alone. I'll be here every step of the way to guide you."

"But in Arendelle they think I'm a monster. It's too late. I'm free here. I can be who I am." Jack thought for a moment and sighed.

"Elsa, you may be a lot of things, but one thing you are _**not**_, is a monster. You're a victim of prejudice, but because they don't know any better." He said. "You are a _good_ person. I know. I can feel it. You are a kind and gentle young woman with so much love in her heart, and if only they could see that. I'm not going to force you to go back. But I swear to you, I will do my best to give you what you most desire. I promise, you can do this, we can do this; together. All I ask is that you trust me." Jack offered a hand. Elsa looked at it for a moment, contemplating all Jack had told her. She had a strange feeling, that even if she had never been isolated, she would still never have met anyone like Jack, even without powers. He was different. His words made her heart flutter and soar, and what struck her the most was the sincerity in his eyes and in his voice. Elsa cracked the faintest of smiles.

"Okay…" She placed her hand in his to shake, but stopped when their palms touched. Both had looks of surprise on their faces. They looked at their touching hands with awe and wonder. For the first time in forever, they were feeling what to them felt like normal temperature. Their cold cancelled each other's out and they did not feel cold to each other's touch. They weren't warm, per-se, but the cold was absent as well. Elsa gave a small smile, then looked away.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She said. Jack smiled himself.

"The cold never bothered me either."

* * *

><p>AN#2: I hope I was able to portray Jack and Elsa's interaction accurately and believably. I know a lot of writers have them almost always get along well from the get go, and I think that's fine. However, I also think that based on their personality there could very well be some unintended conflict in the beginning especially since Elsa is so cautious and withdrawn while Jack is so carefree and extroverted. In my opinion, their differences work really well together, in addition to their similarities as well.


	5. Time Deal

A/N: Hey everyone, I got few things to say so you can read on or you can go forth to the story. First, I was rewatching the Golden Globes, which I had recorded, and realized/remembered that none other than Chris Pine had presented the award for Best Animated Picture. I guess I was so happy that Frozen had won that it slipped my mind. While presenters don't know who will win, the organizers do, so maybe it's the Hollywood Foreign Press Association's way of telling Disney "Take a hint." (Who knows, right?). Second, today Frozen finally reached the $1 BILLION mark, an incredible achievement, and the first fully Disney Animated film to do so without adjustment for inflation (I'm not counting Toy Story 3 as it's mostly Pixar). Finally, remember to tune in to ABC at 8:30PM E/T to cheer on Frozen in the Oscars; it will be starting momentarily, or most likely will have already started if this site takes a while to update my chapter upload. Read and enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 5: Time Deal<p>

Elsa was staring at her hand in awe much like when she had found out she'd given Olaf life. She could touch Jack, but how? Sure she had started to believe he was who he said, but to not feel any of the cold at all, not even her own? He had asked her to trust him but did she really want to?  
>"Yes. I want trust him and to believe and be believed in." She thought to herself. But after living in isolation her whole life, trusting simply wasn't something she could do at will. She would 'trust' him, but still keep her guard up to be safe. Even after everything Jack had said, she was still afraid. What if he was too good to be true? What if she could unintentionally hurt him? What if he were just her imagination, her willful hopes pulling a cruel trick on her? She looked over her shoulder to see Jack giving her a strange look she couldn't quite describe. It wasn't pity. Empathy? Fondness? She had been awestruck by his appearance. Intense blue eyes like hers, freezing cold and warm at the same time. When he'd first reentered the palace following his original eviction with Anna and the other man, his eyes had been filled with mischief and a carefree levity and playfulness. Now they were sympathetic and concerned, a sharp change the showed her there was far more to him than she first assumed. And his hair; as white as freshly fallen snow. He was really handsome, she felt. Much more so than that Hans fellow her sister had fallen for. Everything about Jack, from the way he dressed to the way he held himself, screamed lowest class peasant, but she had to admit she was charmed by his odd appearance and earnest desire to help her. There was something about him that was different from all the men she had met in her coronation ball. A gentle heart, a genuine soul that just made him seem all the more real. Somewhere deep inside her, she was glad she had accepted his offer to start over. They had gotten off to a bad start, and now maybe, just maybe, she had a chance to learn to control her powers. And maybe make a friend.<p>

"So…" Said Jack tentatively, searching for a topic of conversation.

"So…" Repeated Elsa. She watched Jack look around her palace.

"I think we still have a bit of time to get some training in today." Said Jack.

"Yes, that might be best." Elsa agreed.

"So what should we start with?" Elsa asked as they walked down a hall in the palace.

"Uhh… hmm. That's a good question." Said Jack. "Let me think for a moment." Remembering his assessment that Elsa's clothes were specially created from snow and ice gave Jack an idea.

"Hey Elsa, can you make a snowball that can bounce? About the size of your fist?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Said Jack bouncing the iceball. "We're going to start with extreme basics first. I want to train you in hand-eye coordination."

"I have hand-eye coordination."

"Not in these circumstances, you don't." Jack led Elsa to one of the few tight-spaced corridors in the palace. He stopped them in the middle and created an ice wall about ten feet away. He stood right behind Elsa, who fidgeted slightly at the proximity, both because it was this remarkable young man, and because she felt uncomfortable turning her back to anyone she didn't implicitly trust, but otherwise remained still.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Said Jack. "I'll stand right behind you, and toss the ball at that wall. When it bounces back, you catch it. Hands only, no ice. Don't let it go past you." Jack tossed the iceball at the wall he made. It bounced and came right back. Elsa lunged forward, clapping her hands shut after it had just passed. She had barely missed it, but it was a miss nonetheless. Because she had lunged so suddenly, she lost her balance and nearly fell. Before she could topple over however, a pair of hands grabbed her waist, steadying her. She flinched at the touch, feeling it through her thin gown. The touch felt like she had been shocked.

"Whoa, there." Came Jack's voice at her ear. Elsa almost shivered, blushing deeply at their proximity and his touch. "Be careful."

"Thanks."

"Wow, this is really soft." The young Guardian noted, feeling her soft gown. When Elsa didn't answer, he realized what he was doing and nervously let go. "Sorry."

"It's… fine." Elsa said, not sure how to respond.

"Try not to move so much if you don't have to." Jack suggested as he picked up the iceball. "Okay, let's try again." Again he tossed it, and again it bounced. Elsa reached with her left arm, but missed again. She sighed a bit in frustration and blew a few loose strands of hair that had fallen over her forehead back up.

"Um, let's see. Try… try to predict where the ball will be a few moments before it get there, and not where it is at the moment."

"And how can I do that?" Elsa asked, trying to keep the edge from her voice. "I'm not psychic."

"I know. But try to the calculate path the iceball is taking." Jack advised. "Again." Elsa carefully watched the iceball bounce yet again. It was heading right. Instead of luging for the iceball this time, Elsa instead shifted her body a bit. She closed her hand and just felt the ice ball brush her fingertips. _So close!_

"That was closer." Jack said, his voice lighter. Once more the iceball flew and bounced. Elsa focused with all her attention._ Almost… _She moved, hand quickly closing. Elsa blinked. The iceball was firmly gripped in her palm.

"Yes!" Said Jack.

"I did it!" Elsa said with a huge grin.

"That was excellent; good catch." The Guardian took the iceball Elsa offered him back and tossed it once in the air, catching it. "Let's try a repeat performance."

"Hand-eye, hand-eye, hand-eye." Jack said with each toss. Eventually they moved up to using two iceballs. Once again Elsa had trouble as Jack tossed on after the other and she tried to catch both. It took her a few tries, but she eventually got it down just like with the single iceball. Next, they moved on to three iceballs. This took Elsa the longest by far. Jack would toss each ball successively and Elsa would try to catch them again. The problem was, she could only hold two at a time and had to quickly toss one to catch the third than toss again as the one bounced back. It took numerous tries and caused the young Queen much frustration. To her credit however, she neither lost her temper, nor gave up, choosing instead to try and try again, taking Jack's advices to heart every time he spoke. After almost an hour she had finally master the three iceballs. The flowed beautifully and almost effortlessly back and forth between her hands and the wall, like a professional juggling act. The whole time, Elsa's eyes were sharp and attentive, completely focused on the task at hand.

After a while, Jack decided to stop her training. He clapped and congratulated her on a job well done.

"Thanks." Elsa panted, a bit out of breath. Jack gently patted her on the back then looked up to see the night sky through the transparent ceiling. They had trained well into the evening.

"Hey, let's call it a day." He said. "You were awesome Elsa."

"Thanks." She said again. Elsa thought for a moment before asking, "Hey, Jack? Can you… can you show me a bit of your powers?"

"Sure." He nodded. With a wave of his staff, he created a frozen mist that hung suspended in midair before them. He then proceeded to use a finger to trace out a rabbit. Finally, using both hands together, he made a pulling motion and a three dimensional rabbit popped out of the mist and began to hop around in the air where the boy directed it. Jack had decided to try and impress Elsa, though he knew it would be difficult since her powers themselves were astonishing and even miraculous, able to grant life to snow and ice.

"Unfortunately, I have to control all my constructs. I can't give them autonomous life like Olaf and Marshmallow." He said.

"Who's Marshmallow?" Asked Elsa.

"That big guy you made to toss us out." Jack replied. "That's what Olaf named him."

"Oh. It's an interesting name."

"So what do you think of what I can do?" He asked her. Elsa watched the rabbit bound through the air.

"It's cute, but I can do that." This caused the Guardian to smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Jack, now wanting to impress her more than ever. "Watch this." Jack created numerous tiny bits and pieces of ice. Elsa couldn't tell what they were supposed to be; they were so small. As she watched, the pieces combined into parts, which in turn combined into a little model World War II plane. Elsa gasped as the plane's propeller began to spin and it buzzed around the chamber. Elsa had no idea what a plane was but this construct was marvelous! The way it moved and glided so flawlessly, was simply breathtaking to watch. She looked at Jack with awe as he directed the little plane with his hand movements.

"Jack, you're amazing!" Said Elsa. She quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide, when she realized what she had said. Jack smiled but then he felt something he'd never felt before, ever. It was like thousands of tiny needles were being stuck in his face. It took him a moment to realize that he was actually blushing and he quickly looked down when he realized that.

After Jack had finished showing off, the two had gone down into the foyer to talk for a bit. Elsa had made herself a chair while Jack had opted to sit cross-legged on the ground. They told stories and made drawings out of snow, ice and frost. Both were growing more and more intrigued with the other with each passing moment.

"So can you tell me a bit more about the Guardians?" Elsa asked.

"Alright. Well, as you know there are us five primary Guardians known as the Guardians of Childhood." Jack reviewed. Elsa nodded; he'd already told her that part. "Beside them, there are also the myths and legends, spirits that help to protect the world while not being Guardians themselves. There are many of these such as the leprechaun and the groundhog. I myself am a spirit; the Spirit of Winter."

"Wait. You're a spirit?" Asked Elsa. She didn't know why but her heart sank at the revelation. "As in you're dead?"

"In a way yes." Said Jack. "I died over three hundred years ago. However I was sorta-kinda revived by the Man in the Moon. I'm dead, but I'm alive, if that makes any sense."

"Kinda…" Elsa said tentatively. "How did you… die?" Jack sighed. He didn't mind telling her and even wanted her to know the truth. However, he felt now might not quite be the right time to tell her yet.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Alright." Jack noticed she sounded a bit disappointed and tried to cheer her up.

"I will. I promise. Anyway on the Guardians; there are also the three original Guardians, or as they're also called, the Guardians of the World. They protect the most important things. Father Time protects all of time, Mother Nature protect all living things, and then there's Cupid, Guardians of Love."

"Have you met them?" Asked Elsa. "What are they like?"

"Father Time is like an eccentric old man. All like 'wooo' type you know?" Said Jack waving his fingers like a crazed man. Elsa giggled at his interpretation of Father Time. "Cupid, is a kinda giant baby, who talks in a grown man's voice. Beyond creepy if you ask me. He constantly meddles in people's love lives, even if said love lives are nonexistent. Finally Mother Nature, she really surprised me. I expected her to hate me because I constantly freeze things. To my astonishment, she's actually very understanding. She understood the importance of not only winter, but also of occasional snow out of season and even said that when plants and stuff freeze and die, it just makes way for something better to grow."

"Something better to grow…?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, she really lives up to both parts of her name." Elsa nodded and tried to hide a yawn. The conversation was interesting, but she was very tired from the day's events.

"I'm sorry I get you up this late." Jack said apologetically.

"It's okay."

"You're exhausted from training." She nodded.

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late." Said Elsa, getting up. "I'll think I'll go get ready to turn in for the night."

"Alright. I'll be up in a moment." Jack said, standing and stretching. He watched Elsa ascend the stairs. She really was beautiful, he thought. There was no two ways about it. Jack was so intent on watching Elsa leave, he didn't notice when company appeared in the form of a three-to-four foot tall baby in diapers, with wings, carrying a bow and quiver with arrows.

"Oh Jacky boy!" Jack turned around and his eyes widened as he stared at Cupid, dumbfounded. What was that saying? Speak of the devil and he appears? Jack cringed, pressing his eyes shut tight.

"What do you want Cupid?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking for cover. He quickly spotted and ducked behind an ice column.

"I've been sent here to deliver a message, from the other Guardians."

"Which is?" Jack asked, pressing his back firmly to the column.

"The Guardians were talking and they decided you would need some time to get your mission accomplished. So they got Father Time to do something about it." Cupid said, maneuvering around the column to be in line-of-sight of Jack. As he did so, Jack created an ice wall and dove behind it. "Time around the mountain has been accelerated so that one day in the outside world is one week here." Once more he moved to see Jack and once more the young Guardian sought to escape, leaping out from behind the wall and rolling behind the palace's frozen fountain.  
>"You've got two weeks. Father Time can't give you more than that. However, if both you and Elsa leave the mountain, time will be returned to normal until you return to it." The Guardian of Love seemed to notice for the first time that Jack was jumping around.<p>

"What are you doing?" Asked Cupid.

"Keeping out of your line-of-sight."

"Why?"

"Why? Are your serious?! Why?!" Jack asked, dumbstruck. "Have you forgotten when we first met, you kept trying to shoot me with arrows?!" The Guardian of Love rolled his eyes.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Cupid tutted. "My arrows only cause people to fall in love. They're useless on people _already_ in love."

"What?" Asked Jack, clearly confused. "Look, Toothiana and I are only good friends and-"

"Not you and Tooth Fairy, silly boy." Jack raised an eyebrow confused. She was the only other female Guardian besides Mother Nature and Cupid wasn't meddlesome enough to mess with her.

"Well then, I'm clueless." The giant baby laughed, a rather unnerving laugh in Jack's opinion, as it was like Cupid's voice, the sound of an adult.

"Just wait." Jack looked at Cupid wearily then had a thought. Maybe the Guardian of Love wasn't there for him.

"Are you gonna shoot Elsa?"

"No need." Said Cupid with a wink.

"What?" Asked Jack, still confused.

"You'll soon understand dear boy. You'll very soon understand."

"What I wish I understood is why the Guardians hardly ever give me a straight answer." Jack muttered. Cupid laughed again then turned to leave. He stopped short and turned back.

"Oh before I forget, here…" Cupid pulled out a blue leather bound book and pen. The book's cover, spine and back were decorated with patterns of snowflakes, ice and snow swirls. Jack opened the book and quickly rifled through it. It was completely blank.

"What's that for? You want me to write a book?"

"No dear boy, it's a journal. If you want to record your activities, thoughts, observations, et cetera."

"Okay…" Sad the winter spirit taking the journal and pen. Cupid turned to leave once more.

"Goodbye Jacky boy! And remember, have fun!" And with that he was gone, vanished without a trace.

"Creepy baby…" Jack muttered under his breath.

The Guardian of Fun sat back down on the floor and stared at the journal. What could he write in it? His activities, thoughts and observations had been the suggestion. Jack shrugged. Since it was the end of the day, he might as well fill it in. Jack uncapped the pen and prepared to write.  
>"<em>Dear Diary. <em>Wait; what am I doing?_ Journal Entry Day 1._" He paused to think. There was a _lot_ that had happened. "_After separating from Anna and Kristoff, I returned to Elsa's ice palace. After a rough start, which I admit to being the main cause, I managed to convince Elsa and my sincerity. Queen Elsa is a sight to behold. A figure of beauty, grace and strength. Today we trained in hand-eye coordination; Elsa picked it up incredibly fast. She is an amazing young woman! I will try my hardest to teach her to control her powers. Cupid revealed that Father Time has given us two weeks to train; after that… I don't know._ _I hope Anna will be alright, and I'll look after Elsa._" Jack closed the journal and stood up. He decided to go tell Elsa about the time that had been placed around the North Mountain.

Elsa had just finished changing her clothes into a dark blue snow-and-ice knee length nightgown with spaghetti straps, when a knock came at her door. Despite herself, she smiled slightly and opened the door to see Jack standing there. His eyes widened upon seeing her and Elsa could've sworn she saw his cheeks gain a bit of color.  
>"Wow Elsa, you look…wonderful!" Jack blurted out without much forethought.<p>

"Thank you." She replied, blushing a bit.

"Oh hey, Elsa, I just got a visit downstairs from Cupid delivering a message on behalf of the other Guardians."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that Father Time has accelerated time around this mountain so that while we are both here, one day off the mountain will be equal to one week here. They've given us two weeks to train or two days out in normal time."

"Oh. What happens after two weeks are up?" Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea." Jack tried to think of anything to say but came up blank. "So, I'll be off to find a place for the night."

"Oh! You'll need some place to stay." Said Elsa.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Said Jack. "I don't _need_ to sleep. I only do so when I want."

"Nonsense. Even if you don't need to sleep, you need a place to stay. Some place you can have privacy if you want." Jack shrugged.

"Okay." He followed her down a hall and came to a large empty room. There was nothing in it except for ice pillars spread out along the walls. The room itself was in the shape of a snowflake.

"You can have this room." Said Elsa. "I originally intended to make it a sitting room or a library. Please, feel free to decorate it any way you'd like." The Guardian nodded.

"Thank you." Jack waved his staff and created an odd, rather shapeless structure between two pillars. The Queen cocked her head in confusion. To her, it looked like a cocoon.

"See? It's a hammock!" Said Jack. Elsa smirked and shook her head.

"You can make a toy that flies and a bunny that hops around, but you can't do a simple hammock?"

"Well it's easier for me to make things that are for fun." Jack pouted. Smiling, Elsa touched the 'hammock'. As she expected, it was hard as ice.

"Can't you do anything soft?" With a wave of her hand, she melted his construct.

"Hey!"

"Actually, I was thinking something more like this." Elsa created an interwoven mesh of ice and snow between the pillars, using the same basic idea as for her gowns. Jack touched the new hammock; soft as snow.

"Ah hahaha!" Jack laughed. "Show off." Elsa smirked back.

"You're welcome." Jack climbed into the hammock and settled in. Elsa turned and begin to leave when he called her.

"Hey, Elsa?" She stopped and turned back to him to see him smiling at her.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Elsa smiled back.

"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>AN#2: I calculated the two day time limit for Father Time's magic based on a rough time estimate I figured it would take Kristoff and Anna to reach the Trolls and then return to the castle. While the film seems to heavily imply it only took less than a day, I noticed that Hans' team had enough time to reach Elsa's ice palace, and return to the castle ahead of Anna and Kristoff (Who on the return trip where riding on Sven who was running at high speeds, whereas when heading there from the ice palace, they simply walked; likewise the King and Queen rode hard at top speed at the beginning of the movie to get Anna to the Trolls in time. It could have taken them the entire night with them arriving just before daybreak if they went without slowing or resting.), implying the distance between the castle and the trolls is far greater than from the castle to the ice palace. Finally, I'd like to add that I've realized that there is a Mother Nature character in the Guardians of Childhood books, so I'd like to add that mine is an entirely different character.


	6. Snowball Defense

A/N: Hey folks sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I know it's been over a week since the Oscars, but please allow me to say this first: **YES! I KNEW IT! FROZEN WON! A CLEAN SWEEP **(sure it was only two categories but it was ALL two)**! HAHAH YES!** Ehrm. Pardon, I'm usually much more restrained than that. Anyway, I took longer for this chapter since while I intended to write during spring break, I found out that instead I got volunteered by my mother to act as a doorman/receptionist at this seminar thing (one of those think positive things; kinda like Jim Carrey's Yes Man, but without as much humor). I was volunteered for all days and the seminars lasted all day long, not to mention the four hour round trip drive. Oh well, at least I had a chance to build a kind of timeline for my story's plot. Admittedly, one of the lectures would've been perfect for Elsa; it was about self-acceptance and even repeated the phrase "Let It Go" over and over (they meant it about fears and inhibition, but still it was neat). On another subject, I highly recommend to anyone who enjoyed Frozen to get the Art of Frozen book, it's invaluable to fans. Last but not least, I want to share with anyone who wants to buy Frozen when it comes out, you all know it will be coming out on home media here in the US in 4 days. However as you may or may not know, it appears that Disney will not release a physical copy in 3D here, only as a digital download (why do you hate us so, Disney!) However, many international releases _will _get a physical 3D release including France and the U.K. (Canada was rumored to as well but I haven't seen any indication on Amazon Canada). If anyone wants to import, the whole of the Americas (as well as much of southeast Asia) from the topmost regions of Canada to the very tip of Chile, are all Region A and thus can play the same Blu-Ray discs, so if Canada or any Latin American countries get a 3D release, you can import from there. While the U.K., France and other countries have a different region code, I know that at least Amazon U.K. offers it region free. I'll add that Walt Disney Pictures releases _most_ of their films region free, but I cannot be certain about Frozen as I have heard it both ways. I myself preordered the 3D steelbook version from the U.K. which will be released on the 31st, so if anyone cares to wait, I can personally confirm if it works here in the US as soon as I receive it. Okay, long notes done, on with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 6: Snowball Defense<p>

As sunlight streamed into the room, a certain white haired Guardian opened his eyes and rose from the ice hammock he'd been sleeping on. Jack stretched, yawning and headed out of his room and down the stairs. In a room off from the foyer, he found Elsa had created a table of ice. Jack couldn't help a smile as he sat across from Elsa on an ice chair.  
>"Good morning, Elsa." He said. "Glad you're up already." Elsa gave him a small, timid smile.<p>

"Sleep well?" She asked. Jack grinned, recalling the comfort of the hammock she had made him. It beat tree branches and his own constructs by miles.

"Yep. How about you?" Elsa fidgeted slightly.

"I guess." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm." Said Jack thoughtfully. Was it because of him that she hadn't slept well? Because of a stranger in her palace?

"Shall we begin training right away?" Elsa asked.

"Actually, let's go outside." Said Jack. "We're going to need the extra room for what I have planned." With that they both got up and left the palace. Instead of going to the front with the ice staircase, they instead went around to the palace's back.

"What do you think we should practice today?" Asked Elsa as she went to stand before Jack.

"Okay." Said Jack. "I gave it a thought and today we'll work on defense." He created a snowball and smiled as he tested its weight in his hand. "You'll have to block or intercept the snowballs I throw at you."

"Are you sure you just don't like using me as target practice?" Elsa muttered, arms crossed. Jack smirked mischievously.

"Nah! I wouldn't do that."

"Don't expect me to take it easy on you, just because you're the queen." He wouldn't toss the snowballs with much force as he didn't want to hurt her, but he would throw them fast.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elsa challenged. Jack smiled. He threw a few test snowballs just to make sure Elsa could shoot them at will. She could, effortlessly blasting them out of the sky. Satisfied that she could defend herself, Jack increased the barrage. Elsa easily blasted most of the snowballs Jack tossed at her with her own ice blasts. Most of the ones that she didn't get were because she missed and those were few. She found it much easier thanks the previous day's training Jack had made her do. However, some that hit her were because Jack would throw them too fast, too many at a time or both.

"Hey slow down!" Said Elsa, spinning out of the way of several snowballs and blasting five out of the air, only to get hit in the shoulder by another.

"Come on, Elsa. Anyone trying to harm you will not take it easy or slowly." He created a large barrage of snowballs and pelted them in two sets at Elsa. Elsa swept a hand in the air sending a solid rush of ice slicing the first set down. With her other hand, she made a pulling motion toward the ground, causing a thin ice wall to rise up between her and the second set of snowballs.

"Good job Elsa! But don't get careless now!" Jack's voice chortled from behind her. She turned just in time to see more snowballs flying towards her face. Elsa's eyes widened. She dove aside dodging the snowballs. Predicting Jack would quickly follow up, she made a circular motion with one arm forming a round ice shield. She had been correct in her assumption and the new snowballs impacted harmlessly. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Elsa wasn't just clever; she was resourceful. He'd have to pull out all stops in order to teach her all the tricks.

They trained into midday with Jack fast running out of ideas. Elsa was a fast learner and her reaction time had been gradually improving. Jack tried to counter this by mixing up tactics. His eyes scanned the area and he got an idea. Jack ran at a tree near Elsa, shooting snowballs as he went to keep her busy. As he reached the tree, Jack leapt. He planted a foot on the trunk and pushed off, twisting himself upside down as he arced over Elsa, all the time launching snowball after snowball at her. Elsa blasted and blocked most of the snowballs and sidestepped to dodge the others. Unfortunately, this was part of a trap Jack had set up. As her foot stepped awkwardly on a root of the same tree Jack had pushed off of, Elsa lost her balance and tumbled back into the snow covered ground.  
>"Whoa!" Yelped Jack, realizing his plan had worked even better than expected. Though he could have pelted her with snowballs to prove his point of defending, he instead quickly jogs over to Elsa to make sure she's all right. "Are you okay?" He offers her a hand up.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, taking his hand. Only her pride had been injured. He pulled her up and grinned.

"Remember, Your Majesty: constant vigilance. Never let your guard down around a known enemy."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." She turned and began to walk away causing the young Guardian to look at her funny.

"Elsa!" Elsa turned and got hit in the face by a snowball. Jack doubled over, laughing.

"See? That's what I meant about letting your guard down!" He managed in-between fits of laughter. The Queen wiped her face off, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. With a wave of her hands, Elsa created large pile of snow and hovered it directly over Jack. Noticing the shadow cast on the ground, the young Guardian looked up and gaped. He looked back at Elsa incredulously.

"Oh come on!" Said Jack. "It was one snowball!" Elsa smirked and let the snow pile fall on him.

"Hahahahahah!" Elsa laughed as Jack dug himself out of the pile. She was laughing so hard, she didn't notice the changes that came over the Winter Spirit's face. When Jack emerged from the snow he was frowning. He wasn't angry really; just a bit ticked off. But then he heard a sound. Her laughter. It was such a beautiful and melodious sound, much like her singing, that Jack could only stare, the frown vanishing from his face as he looked on in awe, enjoying the magnificent sound. Not only could Jack not stay angry with her, soon he was laughing along with her.

"Alright, you had your fun." Jack said with one final chuckle.

"So, now what?" Elsa asked as her laughter subsided. The Guardian was about to respond when a loud grumble filled the air. He smiled sheepishly while Elsa giggled.

"Man I'm famished!" Said Jack. "How do you eat?"

"You need to eat?" Elsa asked, confused. "I thought you said you were a spirit?"

"Of course I need to eat! I'm not a plant; I can't do photosynthesis." Elsa still looked confused, so Jack decided to clarify. "I don't need to eat to survive, but I still get hungry, especially after using my powers a lot. Eating helps me to recharge. As does sleeping."

"Oh! Well, when I came up this mountain, I figured I could eat frozen fruits that I find around here."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Jack and Elsa split up to gather fruits. While she went of to pick strawberries and other berries off some bushes, he searched some nearby trees. Jack spotted a shiny red apple gleaming in a snow-covered tree. Grinning to himself, he plucked the apple. It had a thin coat of frost on it, but that shouldn't be a problem for the Winter Spirit, right? Jack bit down. Solid ice. He sighed in frustration. Elsa walked up to him.  
>"Great. How are we supposed to warm this up enough to eat?" He asked her.<p>

"Like this." Elsa placed an index finger on the apple. At her touch, the ice covering the apple began to drain, retreating up her finger, and vanishing completely upon reaching her hand. The Guardian blinked, open mouthed.

"Elsa! You know what you just did?!" Jack asked, startled. "This proves you _can_ thaw the ice! All you have to do is repeat this on a much, much larger scale!"

"That's easier said than done. Arendelle is thousands of times bigger than one frosted apple."

"But it's a start!" Said Jack, ever the optimist. "Know we know beyond a shadow of a doubt you can do it. And it'll be far easier with my help than if you were trying alone."

"Hey Jack? Can I ask you about that guy Anna was with? What's he like?" Asked Elsa. They were back at the table in the ice palace, eating the fruits that Elsa had thawed.

"Hmm. What's he like? Where to start?" Jack thought for a moment. "Well, his name is Kristoff. He has a pet reindeer named Sven, who apparently thinks it's a dog. Personality wise, well, Kristoff is very crass."

"Crass?"

"Crass and rude. He hates taking orders, is bossy himself, he often thinks he knows best, he thinks Anna is naïve, I actually agree with him on that, and he's just a very difficult person to get to know. However, I saw how he cared for Anna, how he was worried when she was struck. There's a whole different side of Kristoff that's actually kind and caring; it's just that he hides it for some reason. I guess all someone has to do is have the patience and resilience to whittle through his rock hard exterior. Someone like Anna." He finished with a smile. Elsa took all of this in.

"Do- do you trust him with Anna's life?" Jack thought for a moment, before looking up to meet Elsa's eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Elsa nodded. She knew there was nothing she could do now; Anna's life was now in this Kristoff man's hands. So if Jack trusted him, well then she would just have to as well. She had to trust Jack's word that Anna would be safe. Jack himself was in thought. That Elsa was asking if he trusts Kristoff wasn't a surprise. What struck him was that she was asking about Anna's life. She was showing enough trust in Jack's judgment to ask that. Sure, whom else could she ask? But still, it made him happy to know he was beginning to earn her trust and that Elsa was starting to realize he cared for both her and Anna. They continued to eat in silence, and Jack searched around for a topic so they could continue talking.

"Hey Elsa, I never mentioned I can fly, did I?" Elsa blinked. He hadn't but now that he mentioned it, she did recall him appearing from the direction of her ceiling and landing beside Anna when she'd been there. Elsa realized she had been so worried over her sister, she had failed to really register that fact.

"No you didn't, but now I remember you were when you appeared with Anna. How can you? Is it because you're a spirit?"

"I don't think so. I fly with the help of wind." Jack smirked. 'One of these days I'll have to take you up."

"I don't know…"

"Hey don't worry! It'll be fine! You'll love it!" Jack recalled an event and began chuckling to himself. Elsa noticed and it piqued her curiosity.

"What?"

"I'm remembering this one time I was flying lost. It was a few weeks ago. The Guardians had told me to find this place in the southern of Florida, but they didn't give me good directions."

"How so?"

"They told me 'head south'. So there I am flying over Florida, and I'm like 'head south, head south, head south, head south', and the next I know I'm almost in Cuba!" Elsa giggled.

"Wow you completely overshot your destination." Jack grinned at her.

"Only by a few hundred miles." He chuckled and sighed. "Ah, I've had some good times flying. It's very liberating and the feeling of freedom it gives is just… splendid. Indescribable really."

"Hmm." Said Elsa, now just a bit more excited about the aspect of being taken up one day. "Oh Jack? I've been meaning to ask; I've noticed you use both your hands and your staff to use your powers. How come? Do you need your staff to make larger more complicated things?"

"Sorta." Jack replied. He looked around conspiratorially then leaned in. "I'm going to tell you a secret, no one knows. Not the Guardians, not Pitch, not even Jamie and Sophie. Promise me you won't tell anyone without my permission?"

"I promise." Elsa nodded leaning in as well. Jack smiled.

"Well, most who know me believe I need my staff to use my powers. Even if I don't physically use it, they think I need to be holding it or have it near. I used to believe that myself, but recently I discovered that the truth is, I _don't_ need it to use my powers! You see, my staff allows me to focus my powers so I can use them more easily. I found this out when Pitch broke my staff and I was able to use my powers to fix it."

"Wow. That's neat, Jack." Jack nodded.

"However, my staff is still connected to me and if it is broken I still feel immense pain and get severely weakened."

"Oh!" Elsa said in surprise. She thought, "Then I'll have protect his staff. Wait; if Jack betrays me then I should use that against him. But Jack wouldn't betray me; I trust him, don't I?" She looked at him, smiling earnestly at her and decided that she was indeed trusting him more and more each hour they were together. She came to the conclusion then and there, that she would protect his staff and Jack himself if needed.

Jack watched Elsa studying him.

"Are you alright?" Elsa blinked. An excuse popped into her mind. He didn't need to know her problems.

"Jack, I'm scared." She found the words slipping out of her mouth. _Wait, what? That was the truth, not the excuse!_ Jack swallowed hard. He honestly did not know how to keep someone from feeling fear except for encouraging them and doing what he did best, making things fun.

"Hey, don't be. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Anna…"

"Looks good with white hair." Finished Jack to which Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The caveman called Kristoff can help her."

"What if… what if the citizens come up here with torches?"

"Then we'll have a barbecue roast."

"Be serious."

"Come on, chilly girl." Jack laughed.

"You're laughing!" Jack shrugged. The best way he could think of to keep her from being scared was to make light of the situation to keep her mind off the situation.

"Why not?! This is fun!" Elsa frowned.

"Fun?!" She snapped, wishing she could wipe that smug look off his face.

"Hey no need to be so uptight. Relax. Live a little."

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Jack thought for a moment before replying.

"On occasion. I was serious when we fought Pitch." Elsa just frowned and shook her head.

"Elsa; I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep you from being scared." Jack admitted. He sighed. "I just stink at this. I'm trying the best I got and I apologize for I guess the inappropriateness of my jokes." He surprised himself with how quickly he apologized. There was just something about Elsa that made him not want to get her upset and hoped she forgave him. Elsa softened. While his joking had upset her, she appreciated the gesture and was honestly glad the he had been trying to make her feel better the best way he knew how. She sighed.

"Jack, what will we do if I can't learn to thaw Arendelle? This winter is here because of me! I'm unconsciously holding it here. What will we do, since… um, since you said you- you wouldn't kill me…" She trailed off and the young Guardian frowned.

"Again with this?" Jack asked, shaking his head. "I swear on…" He paused, thinking. What did the people of Arendelle hold of esteem and value? Shrugging he continued, "On anything and everything. _I will __**not**__ harm you_."

"I know, but it's just…" Jack put a hand over Elsa's own hand and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He seemed oblivious to his own actions, but Elsa noticed it.

"Hey, we're going to end this eternal winter, I promise. We'll end it even if I have to personally run around every square inch of your kingdom with a torch." Elsa smiled thankfully. She had been right before. Jack was unlike anyone she had ever known or even read about before and not just because he had similar powers to her.


	7. Snow Games and Fun

A/N: Chapter 7 is finally up and I must say folks, I have never changed around so much in any of my stories. Mostly I'm reorganizing and moving things around to make the story flow better, but there are things that I am adding and removing. All your review have been of great use and provided me excellent food for thought, so thanks everyone. I hope you all keep giving me such great feedback about what you like and continue to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 7: Snow Games and Fun<p>

As the Queen and the Guardian finished eating, Jack suddenly stood up.  
>"Let's go outside and play." He said. Elsa looked at him confused.<p>

"Play?"

"Yeah, snowball fights, building forts, you know, the usual."

"Shouldn't we continue training?" Jack smirked at her.

"All work and no play, makes me a dull boy." He took her hand, not seeing the blush that appeared on the Queen's face, and led her back outside.

Jack and Elsa stood a few feet apart, facing one another just like when they were training earlier. Elsa continued to regard Jack as if he was pulling a prank on her. Why play _now_, when there were much more pressing matters at hand? What she didn't know, was that the Guardian had a few theories he wanted to test out, and which would be far easier done when playing than during training.  
>"Come on, Queenie!" Jack laughed, forming a snowball in his hand. "Just like training!" Elsa frowned then smirked at him.<p>

"Whatever you say, Popsicle." Jack laughed again. They began throwing snowballs, trying to score more hits on the other. Elsa was enjoying herself a lot more this time as she could actually retaliate on Jack rather than just dodging and blocking like in training.  
>The two played for hours, making forts and ice walls for cover as they ran around pelting each other with snowballs; laughing all the while. Elsa honestly could not remember the last time she had this much fun. It was probably since before that incident with Anna all those years back.<p>

Peeking out from behind a wall of ice, Jack was quickly hit in the face with a snowball.  
>"Whoohoo!" Elsa cheered and laughed as the Guardian grinned and wiped the snow from his face.<p>

"Two can play that game!" He said, rushing out from behind his cover. Elsa quickly took the opportunity to try to hit him again. Jack leapt, doing a cartwheel, scooping two handfuls of snow as he went. The first he tossed as he was moving, which Elsa easily blocked. The second he waited until he had both feet planted on the ground and threw it with the accuracy he as a spirit of winter was famous for. This second snowball flew true, catching Elsa in the face. Laughing, the young Queen countered quickly. Unlike earlier when Elsa had dropped the snow pile on Jack, this time Elsa didn't think, she just reacted. She raised both arms, creating a giant snowball that hovered over her head and tossed it. The look on Jack's face was like that of a startled animal that had just caught sight of a predator. The giant snowball hit Jack with enough force that he flipped over backwards in midair, falling face first in he snow. Realizing what she had just done, the blood drained from Elsa's face and fear began to rise from her gut to grip her heart.

"Oh my! Jack!" Said Elsa. Praying she had not broken his neck or something, she ran over and rolled him onto his back. Jack's face was red from the impact but he was laughing. Instantly her fears subsided. His eyes, filled with mirth, met her own and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hahah! That was awesome Elsa!" He said. "You never cease to amaze me." Elsa blushed and looked away, hoping he didn't notice how bright her cheeks had gotten.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Once he was back on his feet, Jack backed up and looked at Elsa.  
>"Come on, give me the best you got!" Said Jack. Elsa smirked. The best she had? She wouldn't throw it, but she would scare him. And because she wasn't going to throw it at him, she wasn't scared of hurting him.<p>

"You asked for it." Elsa braced her feet and made a pulling motion with both hands, much like when she had first started building her ice palace. The young Guardian turned at the sound of cracking ice to see an incredible, mind-blowing sight. Elsa had managed to break free a gigantic chunk of ice, easily more than fifty feet long and almost as wide, and was struggling to raise it over her head. The ice floated above her open hands much like the giant snowball she had made earlier. Jack put both hands on his head, eyes going as wide as dinner plates and his mouth fell completely open.

"That… that thing is huge! Elsa! How are you doing this?!"

"A lot… of… effort…" She strained. Jack put his arms up to try to help her hold the weight and was almost crushed by the sudden force upon his arms. He managed to hang on though, and helped Elsa maneuver it aside. Once it was a safe distance away, they dropped it. Ice smashed to the ground with an earth shaking crash; it was so big, it hardly took any damage. Both Elsa and Jack fell to the snow, heaving from exhaustion.

"That-" Panted Jack, looking up, "That was amazing, Elsa." Elsa smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair up, out of her face.

"Just- just trying to see what I can do."

Elsa and Jack took almost a full ten minuets just to catch their breaths after the overexertion. Elsa had never done something so big, with the exception of freezing Arendelle and that came through her emotions, not through strength. Jack on the other hand was surprised it took him so long to recover. Sure it was a **huge** effort, but he was a winter spirit! As such, he should have recovered by now. He glanced at the sky to see it was orange with the setting sun. It would soon be dark. There was however, still time for a final snowball fight. There was _always_ time for one final snowball fight.

"One more round of snowball fight before we call it a day." Said Jack getting up and placing some distance between him and the Queen who was still recovering.  
>Elsa looked around. She was exhausted and though she wanted to continue playing, she knew didn't stand a chance and that she'd have to end the match as fast as possible if she were to have any hopes of winning. Fortunately, Jack himself inadvertently provided her solution as he maneuvered under a snow-laden tree. Smirking triumphantly, the Queen tossed a single snowball, hoping it would find its target. It did. Elsa's snowball hit a branch that broke, instantly dropping a large pile of snow on Jack. For the second time that day he was knocked to the ground, only his shins and feet visible from under the snow. Elsa cringed when she realized much of the snow pile had been frozen solid; Jack had taken a good blow to the head.<p>

"Oops! Jack? Jack?! Are you okay?!" She asked grabbing his feet and pulling him out. Jack tried to look at her, but his eyes couldn't seem to find her, as if his vision were spinning.

"Game called on account of rain." He said causing Elsa to giggle.

It was a few minutes before Jack regained his senses. In the meantime, Elsa had put one of his arms around her and was trying to help him back to the palace.  
>"So I guess I won the snowball fights, huh?" Asked Elsa. Jack looked at her, amusement in his face.<p>

"You mean, I won."

"What?! No way!" Elsa laughed. "It was obvious, I was the winner."

"You won? I don't think so."

"I clearly hit you more times!" Elsa retorted. Jack chortled.

"Oh hoho! Not so fast, Queenie! You are clearly having math problems!" The two just grinned and laughed, continuing their back and forth arguing over who won.

"Hey Elsa, I've been thinking." Said Jack, as he straightened up when he could finally stand without getting disoriented. The Queen had both good aim and good luck. Elsa sat in the snow to rest and he sat in front of her.

"About?"

"Well, I was thinking about how you asked if I couldn't make anything soft. I was thinking, maybe while I train you to use your powers like I do, maybe you can teach me how to use my powers like you do."

"Yeah. Sure, that's a good idea." Said Elsa. The Queen stood up before him. "Let's start with something simple; making clothes." Jack balked. _That was simple?!_

Elsa made an upward sweeping motion with both hands, palms up. Jack studied her gestures closely. As the Guardian watched in surprise, flowing ice patterns spiral and rose up the Queen's dress, like blossoming flowers. Her gown changed to a much more formal looking dress, which had a large collar that fanned out behind her head, puffier shoulders, a cape that looked fuller like it was made of snow instead of the thin flowing ice. This dress went up to her neck, rather than the low cut on the shoulders of her old snow gown. It was darker blue, without the cut that exposed her right leg and the sleeves weren't transparent. While more regal looking, Jack didn't really like it as much. It was beautiful, sure, but not as beautiful as her first snow gown. Plus, it didn't look as 'free' and unrestrained as the other dress, which Jack though represented Elsa a whole lot better.

"See?" Asked Elsa. "It's simple really." She repeated the motions to don her original blue snow gown. Jack was secretly glad she chose to return to that one instead of remaining with the new one. He raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. It didn't look too overly complicated and he **_was_** the winter spirit after all.

"Alright, I can do that." Said Jack. He repeated Elsa's gestures. Nothing.

"Hmm." He said. The Queen stood before him, her fingers on her chin in thought.

"You're trying too hard." Elsa offered. "Relax. Just, let it go." Jack grinned.

"Okay." Once more, he repeated Elsa's gestures. This time something happened, but Jack immediately realized something had gone wrong. Elsa blinked, mouth open in shock. He had encased himself, up to his neck, in a solid block of ice! "Uh-oh." Said Jack as he toppled over backwards. Elsa laughed so hard, she doubled over.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had gotten off of the North Mountain and were clear of Father Time's magic. The four walked in silence, the only sound coming from the snow crunching under their boots and Sven's hooves. Kristoff was in the lead, with Anna a few feet behind. Sven brought up the rear, with Olaf was lying on his back, taking the opportunity to relax. The snowman decided he was bored with the silence and decided to lighten the mood.  
>"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with <em>s<em>." Said Olaf.

"Snow." Anna and Kristoff said at the same time.

"Wow! You guys are good." Said Olaf, impressed. They had gotten it on the first try! "Okay, how about this one? I spy with my little eye, something white."

"Snow." Said Kristoff as Anna decided to just listen, knowing where this was going.

"You got it again! Are you psychic or something?" Olaf asked, looking excited. Kristoff rolled his eyes while Anna had covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Okay this next one is much harder. I spy with my little eye, something col-" Before he could finish, Kristoff cut him off.

"Snow again. And just a guess, the one after that, snow." Anna giggled while Olaf just stared at him.

"Okay, now that is just scary." Shaking his head, Kristoff slowed his pace to fall into step beside Anna.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm fine for now; but we don't know if it will get any worse. Maybe it will just stay like this and the only effect is that I'll have more white hair." She finished optimistically. Kristoff didn't reply, weighing how much he should reveal.

"I guess now, we know why you had that white streak in your hair to begin with." He said tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Anna. "Maybe it was an effect from Elsa's powers. But, I don't know why I don't remember it. What could this mean?" Kristoff sighed. He wanted to tell her, but Grand Pabbie had removed her memory for her safety as well as her sister's. Even if the secret was out now, Kristoff still hesitated, as it wasn't his secret to tell. She _had_ to know, but could _he_ be the one to reveal it? Hadn't everything changed now that Anna knew about Elsa's powers?

Anna noticed the blond man staring at her funny and became suddenly self-conscious. _Was there something on her face? Was her hair okay? Well, the white parts aside.  
><em>  
>"What?" She asked. Kristoff seemed to snap out of his thoughts.<p>

"Uh, nothing! Just counting how many streaks of white are in your hair." Kristoff mentally slapped himself for the stupid excuse. Anna gave him a weird look.

"Okay…"

"It looks good on you!" He mentally slapped himself again. He had been fine the whole trip; why couldn't he come up with something smart to say around her now?!

"Thanks…?"

Jack stretched and rubbed his tired muscles as He followed Elsa up the frozen stairs to the upper part of her palace. Elsa looked even more exhausted then him and every so often she would sway slightly. Jack kept a close eye on her to make sure that if she should lose her balance, he'd be able to steady or catch her. He accompanied her all the way to her room, ever vigilant over her, until she was safely inside. Elsa turned at the doorway and smiled at him.

"Night." Jack smiled back.

"Goodnight." Elsa gently shut her door and Jack went to his own room. Yawning, he sat down on a misshapen ice couch he'd created and pulled out the journal. He tapped the end of the pen on the journal for a moment as he collected his thoughts about what he had learned

"_Journal Entry Day 2. Today I trained Elsa in dodging. I'm proud to say the Queen is an incredibly fast learner. We also got confirmation that thawing is indeed within her capabilities; we just have to figure out how to control it and replicate it on an Arendelle-sized scale. After eating, I decided we should have a snowball fight, not only for the Queen to relax, but also so I can gauge her abilities a bit more in a more comfortable environment. It's odd but from everything I've seen so far, Elsa's powers while the exact same as mine, are also radically different, and not just appearance-wise. I don't know how to explain it just yet, and will require a bit more study. Overall, I'd have to say that if Elsa and I ever had to fight each other (Manny forbid), I'd surely win, not just because I can control my powers, but also because I have centuries worth of experience, including actual combat experience, which she lacks. However, with time and proper training, I have absolutely no doubt that one day Elsa can surpass me._" He paused and went back underlining _absolutely no doubt_. "_The funny thing is, I have often wondered what it would be like if someone else had my power as well, and had oft concluded that while I'd be happy for the companionship, I'd also be extremely jealous and worried that I might lose my job. But now that I'm actually here with Elsa, I find that's not entirely true. Yes I do fear a bit for my job, however with her I feel incredibly happy and even immensely proud that she shares my powers._" As Jack closed the journal, he reflected on what he had just written. _Why did Elsa make him feel different? Why did she make him feel proud and not jealous?_ He filed it away in his mind as more things that he'd have to look into, before climbing into the hammock.  
>"Elsa, you are a mystery but I <em>will<em> figure you out." Jack thought as he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN#2: I thought we were due for a little Kristanna moment (don't worry that it was very small, there will be more; that was just to whet the appetite). While Jack and Elsa grow closer, poor Kristoff is dealing with his changing feelings for Anna and she will eventually have to deal with hers as well. Also, Jack's journal entry of this day will be of great importance (as what both have learned in general), however I won't say anything else until the moment is right in the plot. Finally, I hope I did Jack and Elsa justice in that they can argue freely and call each other names without it becoming a fight, and in fact their arguing having flirtatious undertones.


	8. The Goofy Guardian & the Blushing Queen

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8. I think I managed to write some decent JackxElsa moments (I hope) for this chapter and the next (though i'm considering splitting chapter 9 in two so it's not too long), and I believe it might be a bit of fun, so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 8: The Goofy Guardian and the Blushing Queen<p>

Early the next morning, Jack was the first one up. He had gathered the fruits he and Elsa had collected yesterday and was trying to thaw them. At first he'd had some modicum of success, but now he was having trouble getting the ice to so much as twitch, let alone that. He gazed at his hand in confusion, wondering what was going on. Jack looked up at the sound of the Queen entering the dining area and his mouth fell open. Elsa was obviously very happy, a confident smile gracing her lips. She was walking, head held high full of pride. There was a swing to her movement as she swayed her hips with each step. Jack could only stare dumbstruck. She stopped before him, beaming and Jack had to fight with himself not to blush or say 'wow'.  
>"You're happy today." He commented with his usual smirk.<p>

"Well yeah, I did beat you yesterday." Elsa said offhandedly. That again? Jack decided to let it go. It was worth it to see her this happy; even if she wasn't swaying her hips oh so… yeah…

"So what's to eat?" She asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Frozen fruit." He said pointing. Elsa chuckled and just as easily as before thawed their meal. "You know, we're going to grow sick of fruits."

"I know, but what else is there to eat?" Jack thought for a moment then shrugged. She had a point. He couldn't hunt and he dared not go down the mountain and leave Elsa alone for fear she might be imperiled if Pitch or some ticked off townsfolk found her.

They ate in silence before Jack led Elsa outside behind the palace again. This time Jack sat down and crossed his legs. When Elsa looked at him confused he stated,

"We're gonna meditate."

"Meditate?" Asked Elsa. "Seriously?" Jack almost laughed.

"Yes, believe it or not, seriously." When the Queen remained skeptical, he explained. "Sandy taught me. It helps but it's about as boring as boring gets, and my hardest difficulty is sitting still long enough."

"I'll bet." Elsa said with a smirk. Jack flashed her a toothy grin back.

"Come on. Sit cross-legged in front of me." Elsa did as told.

"Now what?"

"Now take my hands." Jack said as he stuck out his open hands, palms up, to her. His forearms rested on his knees. Gingerly, Elsa placed her hands in Jack's. His hands were large enough that her petite ones fit comfortably in them. They were rough, but not as rough as one would expect from someone who'd been wielding a wooden staff for three hundred years. Jack himself was also getting used to the feeling of her hands in his. Her small hands felt almost fragile in his larger ones, and he held them like something precious. As would be expected from a queen, her hands were smooth and soft, delicate, tender and uncalloused and it felt good to hold them. Just like when they had first grasped each other's hands, their cold negated each others, leaving them with a comfortable, neutral temperature.

"This bit of training is to help keep you calm and focused, so your powers don't run rampant. And if we're lucky, it might even help you to better control them." Elsa nodded and Jack smirked. "I honestly never thought I'd need this. I have to remember to than Sandy one day. This made Elsa smile.

"What should I be doing?" She asked. "Should I been thinking of something?"

"Try to focus on you breathing. If you can, clear your mind. If not, think of something that calms and relaxes you." Elsa did as she was told, closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing. Calming and relaxing herself was a different challenge. Whatever she thought, always ended up causing more stress. She tried to think of Arendelle, but her thoughts drifted to her panicked departure and how angry its people must be at their current predicament. She tried to think of her parents, but that only made her sad as she recalled their deaths and how she even missed their funerals. Next she tried to think of Anna, but that was even worse. The sorrow and grief she made her sister suffer through was still fresh in the young Queen's mind, as was Anna's visit in which she had turned her away and worse, accidentally struck her with her powers. This served to only fill Elsa with dread and fear. She finally found solace where she least expected. Concentrating on the feeling of Jack's touch, her hands in his made her relax unexpectedly. She found herself thinking about his eyes and his contagious smile. And she was relaxed. She was calm and at peace with herself more so than even when she had accepted her life of solitude and built her ice palace.

Jack himself had attempted to focus on his favorite things, fun time, snow days and snowball fights; yet he too found his thoughts drifting to the person before him, to the amazing young woman who was a queen, but even more was a person who needed someone to care and to be there for her. He found himself thinking about her eyes, so kind and yet so sad, about her warm smile that though rare, when she decided to grace the world with it, was enough to light up even the darkest night and melt the greatest of ice shelves. About her soft delicate hands against his rather rough ones and how perfect and 'right' the touch felt. He thought about her hair, if it were as soft as her gown and her hands, and how it would feel to run his fingers through it. He even thought about her unique scent of snow and ice and fresh minty pine. And he was relaxed. Much more relaxed and calm than he had ever been in his three hundred-plus years of existence. With their eyes closed, the only indication of passing time was the shadows that played over their faces as the sun made its lazy journey from the east. Opening his eyes, Jack noticed how much the sun had flown across the sky. Time seemed to have flown. But to be honest, both had been too distracted with their thoughts and feelings to notice the progression of time.

Jack rose to his feet; brushing snow off his clothes then offered Elsa a hand up. It was by now later in the afternoon and they shared a quick lunch of two apples each plus a few berries.  
>"That was a very… interesting, session." Said Elsa. There was ever so slightly a hint of pink to her cheeks.<p>

"Mhm. And enlightening too." Jack said with a smirk.

"So what should we do now?" The Guardian thought for a moment then snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him.

"Alright, let's get on with some more physical training." Jack announced. "I'm going to teach you some self-defense techniques."

"Didn't we already do defense?"  
>"Not like this." Jack replied. "This is no powers. If you need to protect yourself without risking killing or seriously harming your attacker if they are humans."<p>

"Should I change my dress to something more suitable for this kind of training?" Jack thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, leave it. You won't have the chance to do it in a real life situation.

"Alright, then let's do it." Said Elsa. Jack nodded.

"This first technique is to defend against a choke from behind." Said Jack standing behind Elsa, being careful not to step on her long cape. "I'm going to show you, but don't worry, I won't hurt you." Elsa nodded. She had to admit she was nervous, however she trusted Jack enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, if he intended to hurt her, he had plenty of opportunities before. Jack gently placed his hands around Elsa's neck; apply applying absolutely no force whatsoever. He took a moment to marvel at the feeling of touching her neck and of her soft hair brushing against the back of his hands. Elsa meanwhile felt goosebumps arise on her neck at his gentle touch. His grip was so soft it was closer to a caress than a hold. Elsa was glad Jack couldn't see her face as a blush crept up to her cheeks.  
>"So this technique is not good for anyone with any martial arts knowledge who is attempting to choke you. However, for the average everyday person, they'll just try to choke you the simplest way possible."<p>

"Alright." Elsa said, trying to focus on his words and not his touch.

"Okay, I want you to do what I explain. First, tuck your neck in and bring your head down while you raise your shoulders a bit." Elsa did as he said, pinning his hands to her neck, against her shoulders. "Okay good. Now, notice how my thumbs are behind your neck." Elsa nodded. "I want you to reach back with your hands, grab my wrists and give a gentle downwards tug. Please be gentle." Elsa did as he told her and she felt his thumbs press against her neck. "Feel that?"

"I do." She replied.

"If you pull with force, you break your attacker's thumbs." Jack explained. Now step straight to the side with your left leg and pull my arms down over your shoulder." Elsa followed his instructions, but the feeling of his elbows pressing against her shoulders was a bit uncomfortable. "If you do this for real you break my elbows. Now, without letting go of my wrist, duck out to the left under my arms. Note how my arms end up." Elsa ducked under his left arm, and as she straitened up, she found that Jack's left arm had been crossed over his right. "Keep your right leg back a bit to keep your balance and control my wrist." The Queen nodded and made sure her legs were in the correct position. Jack gave a few gentle tugs to test her grip, but Elsa managed to keep her hold on Jack's wrists. "Now pull your right hand up and your left down and end with a kick with your right leg to my knee or groin." Elsa did so, very careful not to harm Jack. When she finished, her right leg was now in front and Jack's arms were in a position that put his whole body off balance. "Finally end with pushing me away and cross out. You cross out by bringing your right leg in front of your left, then bringing you left around, so you are always facing your opponent." Elsa finished perfectly, earning a great big smile from Jack that made her just about melt and made her knees feel weak.

"Now let's try again. Gently but a bit faster." Elsa repeated everything perfectly, ending with her pushing Jack aside once more. The Guardian nodded in approval. "Good, but now try it faster. And don't do it with the push; do it with the throw."

"Okay." Elsa nodded. A few times she almost messed up, but recovered smoothly. At the end, she attempted the toss but unexpectedly lost her grip on Jack's wrists. "Oops!" Said Elsa as she accidentally dropped Jack, moving one of her legs back so he wouldn't fall on her. The Guardian hit the frozen ground with a grunt. "Sorry." Groaning, Jack opened his eyes. As the sight that greeted him, his eyes widened and once more he felt the needle pricks that told him he was blushing.

"So how did I do?"

"G-go-good!" Jack stuttered. "Y-you we-were a-awesome!" He said, scrambling to his feet. He was too nervous to point out her mistake at the end and decided to move on.

"Now the next technique I'm going to teach you is to defend against a front punch." Said Jack. "You always block with your outside arm first. So if the punch is with the right, you block with your left. With the punch is with the left, you block with your right. The technique is still the same either way, you just mirror the direction."

"Okay."

"For this training, I'll show you the more common right punch." Jack mimed throwing a punch and Elsa 'blocked', by pushing aside at his forearm with her left hand. "Good, but actually, block or rather, parry, above my elbow. This ensures completely control over the opponent's arm. My bad for not mentioning it first. My fault." Again Jack 'threw a punch' and again Elsa 'parried' this time pushing above his elbow. "Okay, now follow by bringing your right arm up as you remove your left. Since we're doing it slowly, it doesn't look too impressive, but when done with speed, your arms will be making a circling motion. Now turn your right wrist around and grab my arm at the wrist. Also, pull it down a bit so your opponent can't attack with their free hand and they'll be too off balance to kick you.

"Okay." Elsa said, finding this technique much simpler than the last. "Now what?"

"Now with your back leg, in this case your right one, you throw a kick and my face. Then as you bring the leg down in front of you, you bounce it up and either preform an axe kick to the back of the head, or a side kick into the ribs."

"What's an axe kick?"

"You do an axe kick by bringing a leg up in a crescent-like arc. At the peak of the arc you bring your leg straight down."

"Alright. Elsa performed the rest of the technique testing out both versions. "I like the one to the ribs better." She announced. "Feels like I'm less at risk of losing my balance." Jack nodded

"Go with what you feel is best for now and you can switch it up later if you feel like it." They repeated the technique once a bit faster and almost flawlessly. Then they repeated again, going faster. This time Elsa accidentally kicked Jack too had causing him to fall sideways. Once more he would've fallen on Elsa, had she not hopped back in time.

"Again?" Jack thought opening his eyes and once more blushing at the sight greeting him. Elsa leaned over and offered him a hand. Jack took it, not looking her in the face.

"Right, erm uh… well done!" Jack said quickly causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow. "Next technique."

"Now for this final technique, you'll be defending against a straight right punch." Said Jack. He made a punch movement, bringing his right leg forward so that he went from facing right to facing left. This allowed his right fish to lead while his left was kept near his face. "You step to the side, out of their line of fire, so to speak, and block with your right." Elsa performed the moves and waited for Jack to continue. "Now unlike the last technique, you attacker's body is in a position that it would be too awkwardly for them to try to punch you with their left hand. Mind you they _**can**_ try it, however, they'll be punching across their own body and it'll be easy for you to block if you must.

"Got it." Said Elsa.

"Now you bring your right wrist and strike your opponent against the side of their neck. Now here's the trick to this: You can't swing your arm across as, if they have their left arm up like I do, it'll block your strike. What you want to do instead, is bring it up on the inside, between their head and arm." Elsa nodded attentively. "Now if you're lucky, your attacker will pass out and that's the end of it. However, if they don't there's the rest of the technique. You bring your back right foot up beside your left leg. **Do not** attempt to kick your attacker's legs away. I've seen many people try to do that; it doesn't work. Your opponent is in a position that is to good to be simply knocked down. At best you might achieve toppling them over on you. Instead, keeping your right hand in place, you bring your left around pulling your attacker into a choke and finally pulling tem off balance. Now you try, please don't choke me too much." When Elsa executed the moves, he ended up supporting jack in a choke, his whole body off balance. She had to admit; he was a bit heavy like this as his body was dead weight with gravity pulling him down. "Finally throw your attacker to the ground. Hopefully the choke will do the job, however if your opponent is too big, strong or heavy, it won't work. Instead, when you throw them, you then knee on their thigh and place your left hand on their on their triceps, checking their entire right side. If your opponent is on their side, this is perfect, as you've completely eliminated all their weapons. If they're flat on their backs, that's okay to as you can block with your right as long as you pay attention. You end the technique by driving a right punch to their face, you can also add a kick as you rise and cover out if you want." Elsa finished perfectly then helped Jack up. They repeated twice with Jack wondering if he'd get a repeat of the previous to times. He did. The third time through the technique, Elsa went too fast and dropped Jack almost as soon as she put him in the choke. He fell painfully between her legs with a soft groan. For the third time in a few minutes, Jack opened his eyes from the ground and for the third time he was greeted by the same sight. He would've slapped himself, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. A sight he found not only terrifying, but at the same time gloriously wonderful- _No! Don't think like that!_

"Sorry about that." Said Elsa.

"Nah, it's getting late." Jack said trying to hide his blush. "Let's head back. Elsa nodded and led the way. The Guardian took to the air, following her.

Jack hovered behind Elsa, staring at her, lost in his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the image from his mind. The same one he'd been blessed with seeing three times. He had to do something fun before he went crazy. A mischievous grin appeared on Jack's face. If he hadn't gotten back on the naughty list after getting a clean slate from North, this would undoubtedly do it. Oh well. He knew he shouldn't but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. He leaned close to her ear and whispered,  
>"You look really cute in blue underwear." Elsa blushed a new shade of crimson, a look of horror on her face.<p>

"**JACK!**" She screamed, giving chase to the laughing Guardian.

Some time later found both in the dining area of the ice place, Elsa having chased Jack all the way back. Now she had her arms crossed, her back turned to Jack, frowning, her lower lip puckered out ever so slightly. She was trying to give him the silent treatment. The Guardian of Fun thought it made her look incredibly cute. Elsa still had a blush on her face, which was the main reason she kept her back to him. She did not want to give him any more fuel to tease her.  
>"Oh come on, Elsa." Said Jack. "It was a compliment!"<p>

"Hmph!" Was Elsa's only response. She was a Queen for God's sake! No man had ever seen her undergarments, not even her own father, as she had been bathed by servants when she was younger. And yet, Elsa now realized, in just one hour, Jack had seen up her dress **THREE TIMES!** And to make matters worse, he said she looked cute! Elsa's blush deepened and she continued to refuse to look at Jack. The Guardian flew up beside her and she turned her head away. "You know, you also look really cute when you pout." Elsa snapped her head around to glare at him.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Yes, you are!" Jack said in a singsong voice.

"Hmph!" Elsa said closing her eyes and turning her back to him again, her nose in the air. Jack grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest into he back and put his face next to hers.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He said into her ear.

"Wanna bet?" Asked Elsa, blush deepening at their proximity, and because he had his arms around her.

"Oh, I'll take that bet!" Jack laughed. Elsa turned and took a swipe at him, not attacking him, just swiping as if trying to swat a mosquito, but Jack floated out of her reach in time. He swooped back in, gave her a quick kiss to the cheek then floated away.

"Goodnight, my Queen." He called back cheerfully. Elsa stared in shock for a moment. Her hand unconsciously went up to her cheek to touch the spot he'd kissed.

"Goodnight, Jack." Elsa whispered.

"_Journal Entry Day 3._" Jack wrote, lying on his hammock. He recalled the day's events and savored the memory. It had been a good day. "_I got Elsa angry today, but I couldn't help it! She is so cute when she is embarrassed! I honestly can't believe there are guys who like totally obedient girls! It's so much fun to have someone stubborn and strong-willed like Elsa. I love matching wits with her! Anyway, today we meditated (yes, I, Jack Frost, was able to stay still long enough) and I taught her some hand-to-hand defense techniques that don't require powers. Like always, Elsa learned fast, though we did have a few 'incidents' when doing them fast._" Jack allowed himself a silly smile as he remembered what had happened and a light blush crossed his face. "_I'm recalling North's words to me just before I left for Arendelle: A frozen heart worth finding. Was this… Elsa? She was definitely worth finding, but is there more to this? How do I come in? And what are these strange sensations I get when I'm around her? Am I getting sick? Are my powers backfiring? Too many questions. Will have to look into this at some point._"Jack paused to gather his thoughts."_I wonder… what are the chances of a girl like her and… a guy like me?_"

Jack had been peacefully asleep, dreaming of, he was embarrassed to admit, Elsa, when a sudden shift in the feeling of the ice all around him caused his eyes to snap open and he sat bolt upright. Something was very wrong! Jack leapt off the hammock then did a somersault just in time to avoid being impaled by a large ice spike that shot out of the floor. Jack stared at the ice, trying to comprehend what was going on. Another ice spike suddenly shot out of the wall above his hammock, aimed straight at his abdomen. Jack sidestepped at the last moment, though he felt a sharp pain in his right hand. He looked at it and his eyes widened in horror. Blood was coming out of a cut to the back of his hand! But how?! He **hadn't** been lying when he told Elsa couldn't hurt him, so what happened?! Jack shook his head, deciding to contemplate that later. He formed a thin patch of ice over the wound to help it heal faster. He wouldn't let Elsa see it, for her own good. He hated keeping a secret from her, but he knew she'd be devastated if she found out she could accidentally hurt him. She might want to stop the training and may even want Jack to leave. All their progress would be lost. It was a risk he couldn't afford. Even if there wasn't any urgency, Jack still did not want to leave her alone. Making up his mind, he decides to go find the Queen before another ice spike decided to try and shish-kebab him again. Jack ran down the hall, watching as the ice in the palace turned blood red while dark ice slowly crawled down the walls. He had to reach Elsa! As he ran to her room, Jack's mind raced. Was Elsa being attacked?! Who had found them? Could it have been Pitch? Arriving outside her bedroom, Jack flings open the door and halts in her doorway. Elsa was still in bed, eyes closed, tossing and turning. Frozen tears shined on her cheeks in the moonlight, and every so often she gasped and whimpered softly. _A nightmare!_ Jack had never seen her so scared, so vulnerable. This was worse than even when she had found out she'd accidentally frozen Arendelle. And there was more. Something that startled Jack almost as much. He couldn't believe it, but his senses were not mistaken. _A natural nightmare!_ The way Elsa was terrified, he'd assumed her nightmares were being manipulated by Pitch, be he could not sense the Nightmare King's presence in her nightmares. Jack was baffled. He had never seen anyone having such a powerful naturally occurring nightmare.  
>Sensing danger, Jack leapt into her room just as several ice spikes shot out of the doorframe, crisscrossing to block the entrance to the bedroom.<p>

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. The young woman tossed and turned but did not wake. Jack made a mad dash for her dodging, ducking and jumping ice spikes as they exploded from every which direction. _Just a few more feet!_ Ice came at him from the walls, floor and ceiling. Jack twisted and turned his body, and though he managed to avoid being impaled, this time the ice overwhelmed him, ensnaring him a mere foot or two from Elsa's bed. _No!_  
>Jack stretched his hand as far as his arm could reach. His fingers just barley brushed the back of Elsa's hand. The spikes were still moving slowly crushing the Guardian within their icy grasp. Straining painfully, Jack pressed against the icicles and grabbed Elsa's hand. Instantly her eyes snapped open.<p>

"Jack!" She cried, sitting up. She waved her hands and to both their reliefs, the ice retracted. Jack breathed, as there was no longer any ice pressing against him. He watched as Elsa pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her forehead on her knees. Jack hesitantly approached, not wanting to startle her. He sat on the bed beside her and placed a tentative arm around her shoulders. He felt her immediately tense under his touch, but he did not let go.

"Elsa?" He asked. She gave no indication of having heard him. "Elsa, you can talk to me. I'm here for you. I'm right here." She turned to him, her eyes shining with tears. Jack's heart broke for her. Such sorrow did not belong with someone so beautiful. Nor did it belong with someone so kind like Elsa.

"Jack it was horrible…" Elsa said as her tears started to fall. "I dreamt that everyone in Arendelle was dead because of me." Jack sighed and leaned his chin on her head.

"Oh, Elsa, it was just a bad dream." He said soothingly.

"I'm a monster!" She cried.

"No, no. Oh Elsa, you're not." Jack told her as he gently stroked her hair.

"Yes I am! I'm a horrible grotesque monster! All I do is harm those I love!" She said, turning away. Jack pulled away and looked at her, frowning. Cupping her face in his hands, he turned her head to look at him.

"Elsa, you are beautiful. Not just physically but you're existence is beautiful. You are a miracle." He said, staring deep into her eyes. "Don't ever let anyone tell you different. You _**are not**_ a monster. You are a gift to the world. You are a beautiful miracle."

"Jack, how can you truly believe this? How can you say this?" Elsa sniffled.

"I say it because I like you and I believe in you."

"But how can you like someone so messed up, so imperfect like me?" Jack smirked.

"Perhaps it is your 'imperfections', which make you so unique?"

"Jack…"

"Elsa, you are perfect, in your own special way." Elsa smiled and he wiped her tears. "Here." Said Jack creating an ungainly ice couch beside her bed. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." Jack tucked Elsa into her bed and gave her a chaste kiss to the forehead. The young Queen blushed, hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn't notice. Jack took Elsa's hand in his, settling himself into the ice couch. As he waited for Elsa to fall asleep once more, he let his gaze wonder around her room. They eventually fell on a familiar object. On the other side of Elsa's bed, on a bedside table made of ice was a transparent, almost glass-like, vase, naturally made of ice itself. And in the vase, Jack saw the ice rose he had given Elsa when he first introduced himself to her. A smile appeared on the young man's face. Jack noticed when Elsa drifted off, as her breathing grew steady. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.  
>Though he'd told her he'd stay there until she had fallen asleep, Jack decided to sleep there on the couch instead. After all, she might have another nightmare and he did not want to run that gauntlet again. And besides, Elsa was more important to him than comfort or a good night's sleep. Jack stroked Elsa's hand with his thumb then settled in to sleep himself.<p>

* * *

><p>AN#2: In case everyone is wondering, yes the techniques Jack taught Elsa were indeed real Karate/Kenpo techniques. The first is Cross of Destruction, the second is one variant of Circling Serpent/Windmill Guard and the third is the Sleeper. The techniques are real but Elsa messed up on all three, as none are supposed to end with the opponent between the practitioner's legs.


	9. Cold Weather Test

A/N: Hey everyone! I am SO SORRY this took so long! We're on the last few weeks of class (it's a writing class) and I had to work on four stories to turn in simultaneously. Our teacher also wanted us to have editorial and publishing experience, so we are gathering our stories into an anthology, plus we are also editing each other's works so that along with our own pieces, each of us is editing a total of 8-16 stories. I tried my best to update sooner, but I just couldn't find time to properly finish, reread and edit this story with all I was doing in school. HOWEVER, I still feel terrible for this so, I will be posting another story (it's a small one-shot) tomorrow as an apology present to you guys, so check it out if you want to. It's titled _Plunge_.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 9: Cold Weather Test<p>

Elsa awoke with a yawn early the next morning. After her talk with Jack, she hadn't had any more nightmares and had in fact managed to sleep peacefully and soundly. Feeling something in her hand, she smiles as she realizes Jack's hand was in her own, the white haired young man fast asleep on an odd-looking ice couch beside her bed. She smiled gently at Jack. Carefully removing her hand from his hold so as not to wake him, Elsa rose. She stood before the Guardian, the smile still on her face.  
>This young man who had frightened her so much at first, had turned into a godsend. He was everything she ever prayed for. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of her, someone who she couldn't accidentally hurt. Someone like her and more importantly, someone who was willing to be her friend. Anna had been her best friend and she had lost that; but now here was Jack, who was now her only friend. It had been years since she'd felt lucky about anything, but now she felt lucky to have him around, helping her. Elsa sighed. If only she could come up with the courage to tell him how much he'd come to mean to her.<p>

"You're my best friend, Jack." She whispered. "Thank you for everything you are doing for me." She grabbed the covers off her bed and placed the sheets over him. While the cold was no problem, the soft covers always comforted her and maybe they'd do the same to the sleeping boy she'd grown to care so much for. Giving him one last glance, she proceeded down stairs to get breakfast ready for them.

Elsa looked up as Jack walked into the dining room, yawning. He had had a great sleep holding Elsa's hand and he had dreamed that he had been dancing with her under a soft snowfall. And when he awoke he was surprised to find himself covered by her blanket, her scent on it intoxicating his senses.

"Hey Snowbird." He greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello, Ice Cube." Said Elsa. Jack smirked.

"Ice Cube, huh? If I was old, they'd probably be a friend of me, since I'm young, they consider me the enemy."

"What?" Asked Elsa, looking confused. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing. It's an inside joke."

"You're an odd one, Jack." Jack took a bite out of an apple as he watched Elsa tip a bit of snow from a clear ice cup into her mouth. Unlike him, she needed water to survive, and sense they had no way of warming up the snow into water; she had to eat the snow. Jack chuckled as he watched her slowly chew the snow.  
>"What?" She asked, swallowing. Jack grinned.<p>

"Nothing." _Just thinking about how cute you look. Wait, what?_

As they finished their small meal, Jack suddenly looked up.  
>"Hey Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa froze and looked up at him.<p>

"What?"

"I asked 'do you wanna build a snowman'?" His words immediately caused a flood of memories to rush into her mind, reminding her of Anna and how she always used to ask that. Elsa looked down. It had been so long. May now was the time to start making changes, glanced nervously back up at Jack.

"Yes…"

They head off together to the entrance foyer and made it snow inside the castle. When the whole floor was cover with a few feet of snow they began rolling up large snowballs to make the snowman's body. They didn't have any pieces of coal or a carrot, so they had to improvise, Jack did so by making three round balls of ice for buttons and a long thin icicle for the nose. Elsa took the pieces and stuck them on the snowman while Jack flew outside for a moment to gather some branches for arms.

"Elsa, why don't you use your magic?" Asked Jack, after returning and sticking on the branches. He then proceeded to position the snowman's head on straight. "Who knows, maybe this snowman will come alive like Olaf?"

"Yes- but I..." Elsa hesitated as she recalled the last time she had built a snowman with Anna. It had been on that fateful night. Sensing she was uncomfortable, Jack decided not to push the issue despite his curiosity gnawing away on his mind.

"We should come with a name for our snowman." Jack suggested, changing the subject.

"What do you think we should call it?"

"Hmm." Said Jack thoughtfully. "How about… Jan? After the Jan Mayen Island."

"Okay Jan. And what does Jan say?" Asked Elsa.

"Say?"

"You know, like Olaf says 'I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs'."

"Uhm, hmm… Ah! I got it!" Said Jack going to stand behind the snowman and moving its arms, talking for it. "Hi! I'm Jan and I help the handsome Jack Frost protect the beautiful Queen Elsa!" Elsa giggled, shaking her head at the Guardian's antics. Deciding to play along she addressed the snowman.

"Why thank you." She said, curtsying. "But make sure you keep Jack out of trouble."

"Hey!" When they were finished they stood back and admired their work with the snowman.

"He looks…" Elsa tilted her head to the side a bit. "He looks okay."

"Well we did the best we could with what we had." Jack offered.

"So, shall we work on any particular type of training today?" Elsa asked, after a few minutes of silence that was thankfully comfortable rather than awkward. Jack thought for a moment before replying.

"Let's work on your dodging. No blocking, just dodging."  
>I swear, you just enjoy pelting me with snowballs." Elsa pouted, crossing her arms and pretending to be angry. Jack laughed.<p>

"I honestly I swear!" He said between chuckles. "I don't **_just_** enjoy pelting you with snowballs. This has a practical purpose too!"

"Oh yeah? What is the purpose of jut dodging and not blocking?"

"If you are being attack too fast or from multiple directions at once, and maybe by several opponents. Or maybe there are too many bystanders around, and you don't wish to accidently freeze them." Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's do it." Elsa walked to the center of the foyer and turned to face him. With a way of his staff, Jack created a plethora of snowballs that hung in midair around Elsa, completely surrounding the young woman.

"Jaaack!" Elsa cried. _This was hardly fair!_

"Watch me and react!" Jack yelled. Elsa dove aside, too soon, and all the snowballs smacked into her.

"Again. Wait and react." Elsa frowned and noted, concentrated and focused on the snowballs, trying to sense when Jack would throw them. She managed to dodge the first six or so, but she was soon overwhelmed, falling to the snow. Before Jack could jog over to help her up, Elsa rose, frowning deeply, and brushing herself off.

"Wai-" Jack began only to be cut off by the frustrated Queen.

"Again! I can do it!" Yelled Elsa. She knew it wasn't fair, but she was not just going to sit there and lose this easily. "Again!" Jack sighed. _She wasn't listening to him!_ She was upset at what she thought were her failures and she was too focused on that. He half-heartedly obeyed, creating less snowballs this time. He did not wish to humiliate the poor girl. But all this could be avoided if she simply listened. As expected, Elsa did a bit better with less snowballs, but still got overwhelmed.

"Again!" The blonde demanded through gritted teeth. The no way was she going to get bested by a couple of snowballs!

"Elsa!" Jack all but whined. She whipped her head towards him "Watch your opponent and _then_ react." The young Queen blinked. She had been so frustrated that she had unintentionally tuned out Jack's advice. Elsa grinned at him sheepishly, though Jack just smiled kindly.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say something before?"

"I was trying to give good advice, but you weren't listening." Jack smirked. Elsa blushed.

"Sorry."

"Eh, it's fine." He said dismissively. "Now we can try again and I'll bet you'll do much better."

Meanwhile several miles outside of Arendelle, Hans and his volunteers proceeded on horse back through the forest, looking for any sign of Anna that could possible lead them to her. The snow was thick and there weren't any tracks due to the fact that every so often it would start snowing. The Prince wondered how that strange man, Pitch Black, was it?, was faring. Unless he had a pack of the best bloodhounds in the world, Hans doubted he'd be any better off then they were. They continued their slow journey, partly because of all the snow and partly in order not to miss any particular clues when something caught his eyes.

"Hold here!" Hans ordered, dismounting. He made his way over to a tree branch that protruded from the snow. Snagged on the branch was a frozen green cape-cloak. The same one, he recalled, Anna had been waiting when she went to look for her sister.

"Look there! Smoke!" One of the men abruptly shouted. Hans looked up to see smoke coming from a wooden cabin just beyond the base of the hill they were on. Hans thought for a moment. Anna might be naïve, but she wasn't stupid. Without a cloak and with nothing but her coronation ball gown, she'd be too cold to continue on. Therefore, he reasoned, she **must** have gone to that cabin in search of supplies. Hopefully whoever lived there could provide them with directions.

"Come on!" He gestured the group onwards.

Once they were at the cabin Hans, dismounted along with the Duke of Weselton's men.  
>"You men wait here." The Prince told the men still on their horses. Hans then entered the cabin accompanied by the two men.<p>

"Hoo-hoo! Big summer blow-out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" Said the shopkeeper, Oaken.

"Uhh…" Said Hans as he and the Duke's men looked around the shop. "I was wondering, has a young woman, the Princess or the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear boy." Said Oaken. "...You and this girl and a rude fellow with a reindeer." Hans' eyes widened.

"A girl?! With red hair?!"

"M-hm."

"That's Anna!" Hans shouted giddily. "Do you know where she went?!"

"Why up to the North Mountain. It is very cold there. Very dangerous."

"Thank you kindly!" Said Hans as he made to dash out.

"Would you like to buy something?"

"No." Hans said briskly. "We have to run."

"How about a quick stay at our spa?"

"Didn't you hear what he said, you stupid oaf?!" Asked one of the Duke's men. Oaken frowned deeply.

"Excuse me, but I do not like to be insulted." Said the shopkeeper, rising to his feet. Hans and the men stared wide-eyed at the huge man before them. Hans' eyes darted to the door but he figured they'd never make it. "There's no need to be rude." The Prince swallowed hard. It would be best not to anger the man any further…

A few minutes later found an aggravated-looking Hans sitting stuffed into the sauna with all the other men, even the ones who had stayed outside, all still in uniform. It was so crowded that people had elbows and feet in each other's faces.  
>"Hrnngh!" Hans half growled, half groaned.<p>

Elsa made an ice chair and sat down with a groan, stretching out her legs. They had stopped training after just a few hours because the exercise had been exhausting. As such, this had been one of their shortest training sessions yet and it was still before midday. Still, Jack had been right. Once she watched him to make the first move before reacting herself, she mastered dodging all the snowballs beautifully. Still, only a few hours of jumping around had been absolute murder on her legs.

"How are your legs?" Asked Jack, crouching before her.

"I'll let you know when I can feel them." Jack took one of Elsa's legs in his hands. She raised an eyebrow and Jack realized what he'd been doing automatically.

"I'm not trying to feel you up, I swear. I, um, can help." He gently ran his hands over the sides of her leg, her ankle and her knee, gently massaging, his cool touch refreshing to her aching limb.

"Is that helping?"

"Mhmm." Elsa nodded, blushing a little bit. It was very relaxing and felt sooo good and for some reason, his touch was almost driving her crazy! "It feels much better." Jack smiled.

"Good. When we're done, I'll do the other leg."

"Where did you learn this?"

"From Tooth. She's great with all types of exotic treatments. Her favorite is acupuncture, but I won't do that. Trust me; Jack Frost and needles don't mix."

"I'll take your word for it." Elsa smiled, eyeing him with amusement. As he massaged her leg, Jack admired the intricate design of Elsa's slippers. He grinned to himself. Even her footwear was well detailed. Her attention to detail always managed to astound him. She was thorough and meticulous, perfect for a Queen who had to run an entire country, practically alone, from a young age.

After Jack spent half an hour on each of Elsa's legs, which Jack enjoyed massaging and oddly enough did not find the least bit boring, they went to get snacks and ate silently, keeping to their own thoughts.

"Hey, since we have time to spare, let's have a cold weather test." Jack suggested. "I want to see just how far we can push your powers."

"Why?" Elsa asked nervously. She did not want to try to push her powers. What if she made the eternal winter worse? What if she made it so cold as to be unsurvivable by the residents of Arendelle?

"Well it's a theory I have. I want to test you limits, which I believe you may actually have none. I believe you are much stronger than I am. You just need some proper training and to learn to control your powers."

"But you're the Spirit of Winter." Said Elsa. "You're supposed to be stronger. Your powers are the ones that are supposed to be limitless."

"True but I wasn't born with my powers, I was granted them, and so I do have limits. On the other hand, you were born with your powers; yours are natural. Because of this, I believe your powers are limitless."

"We'll walk around here on the North Mountain and I'll lower the temperature as far as I can then you lower it the rest of the way."

"But what if my powers affect a late area again?" Elsa asked nervously. "What if I freeze Arendelle even worse?"

"Hey don't worry. I'll lead the way lowering the temperature here. Just focus on where I'm using my powers and you don't have to worry about freezing anything else."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, trust me! It'll be fun!" Jack said grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him, heading out of the ice palace.

Jack waved his staff happily as he pulled Elsa along with him through the thick snow. At his will, it had begun to snow and there was a soft wind blowing.

"How cold, or should I say 'not cold', is it now?" Elsa asked, smiling.

"This?" Asked Jack. "This is nothing. This is just -25 degrees Celsius."

"Celsi-what?" Elsa asked confused. Jack mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, that's right!" He said remembering Arendelle's isolation. "I guess you'd know it as centigrade. They mean the same thing."

"Okay." Said Elsa. "I'll remember that." Elsa was excellent with remembering things. She had a great mind. Jack smiled at the young Queen. He admired her for her mind and intellect as much as he did for her looks and personality. Jack continued to run around as if they were just taking a jog through a park. After a few minutes, the young man looked back at her again.

"Alright Elsa! We just hit -50 Celsius!" Jack announced. Elsa actually allowed herself to laugh.

"That's it? Is that all you've got?" Jack smirked.

"Of course not!" Elsa gave him a confident smile.

"Then give me your best shot!" The Guardian smirked at her challenge.

"Alright." The snow began to fall harder and the wind blow stronger as it was becoming more difficult to see. As they passed -90, Elsa suppressed a slight shiver. It was actually starting to get a bit nippy.  
>"We're at -100 degrees Celsius now! Get ready, Elsa! Remember to focus and everything will be fine!"<br>At the moment Elsa was more occupied with warding off the ever growing cold. She had to admit to being impressed by Jack. He had made it so cold that she was actually shivering! Elsa brought her hands close to her chest, trying to comprehend how she could possibly be cold. She had never experienced such cold and she was really pushing the boundaries of her limits. When Elsa's pace began to slow, Jack let go of her hand and ran forward jumping and dancing around goofily.

"Whoo! -125! Come on Elsa! It'll be your turn soon!" Jack called as he jogged ahead.

"Jack, it's so cold! I can barely think straight!" She cried as she began to shiver more and more, wrapping her arms around her self as she struggled to walk and make out where Jack was through the whiteout of his blizzard. Unfortunately due to the distance between them now, high winds and Jack's own enthusiasm, he simply didn't hear her. As the temperature continued to drop and the weather became harsher, Elsa's shivering increased. She could barely walk, the wind blinding her as she trudged through the snow; too weak to walk above it.

"Come on Elsa! Keep up!" Jack called back gleefully, oblivious.

"J-Ja-ack! I-i-i-it's t-t-too c-c-c-cold!" Elsa stuttered. Her strength gave way and she collapsed to the snow, shivering violently.

"We're at -150 Celsius!" Jack yelled. That was it. That was his limit. He couldn't make it any colder than that. He stopped when he got no reply. "Elsa?" He looked back but saw nothing through the mass curtain of snow. "Elsa!" He called again with more urgency and cursed himself. Jack began to panic as he ran back the way he came, trying to diminish his blizzard, which was taking a painfully slow time. Thankfully as the Spirit of Winter, Jack's sense of direction was not affected by snowstorms that he personally created. It took only about a minute or two for Jack to locate the Queen where she lay on the snow. She was unmoving except for the fact that her body was trembling like there was an earthquake beneath her. The moment he laid eyes on her, Jack's storm completely ceased, immediately robbed of all its gusto. "**Elsa!**" He yelled, fear beginning to edge into his voice, panic gripping his chest in a deathly hold. He couldn't tell if she were conscious or not, but she was shivering violently. Jack removed his blue hoodie and wrapped her up in it. He lifted her into his arms, and held her close.  
>"Hang on, Elsa." He said to her, holding her in a tight embrace as he summoned the wind to take them back to the palace as fast as possible.<p>

As soon as they arrived at the palace, Jack flew up the stairs and to Elsa's bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, slipping in behind her, and pulled the covers up over them. He then proceeded to pile on layer after layer of snow atop them. It was a trick he'd learned from observing sled dogs; though the snow was cold, being underneath it caused an insulating effect with their body heat. When he felt he'd done all he could, Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa, hugging her as close to him as possible, trying to quell her shivering, and praying that she was resistant enough not to suffer from hypothermia. They lay there for a few hours, which to Jack seemed like an eternity, before Elsa began to stir, her shivering considerably less but still noticeable. It was a little past midday.

"J-J-Jack? W-What ha-happened?" Elsa stuttered as she shivered.

"You passed out sweetie. I made a terrible miscalculation." Said Jack. "You are highly resistant to the cold. More than is capable of anywhere on Earth normally. But you're not a hundred percent immune to it like I am." Elsa slowly realized that she was wearing Jack's hoodie and that the Guardian had his arms wrapped around her and was holding her close.

"Wh-what are y-ou do-ing?"

"I may cause cold, but right now my body is warmer, less cold, than you are." Elsa tried to rise, but Jack held her down.

"Wha-?"

"Stay put. You need to rest. You're still very cold and weakened."

"I'm f-fine." She replied, but she couldn't even try to move. She didn't sound angry, just a bit disappointed and that to Jack hurt far worse than any anger possibly could. "I don't need your help." Elsa cringed and bit her tongue. That had sounded much harsher than she'd meant it to; her weakened stated still making her thoughts a bit sluggish.

"Well when you're a beautiful frozen ice sculpture named Elsa, don't come crying to me." Jack said dryly. He didn't really mean it of course. She could always come to him for any problem. In fact he hoped she would; he would be there to listen, comfort and help her anyway he could. At Jack's words, Elsa's eyes widened, an annoying, yet because of the cold, welcome, heat rose to her face. Did he call her beautiful? Sure he had mentioned it last night, but he had been referring to her existence then. Did he really call her, Elsa, beautiful just now? No, it must be the extreme cold affecting her mind. "So unless you wanna be Queen of the Popsicle People, let me warm you."

"F-fine…" They were quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being from each other's breathing. They found comfort in it, thankful to still have each other after that scare. Eventually Jack spoke again.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes?" Her shivering was now down to a minimum, though Jack didn't dare release her yet. Mostly because he wanted her to rest and fully recover, but also partly because lying there in the bed, holding her close in his arms felt so good; so comfortable. So… right.

"I'm so sorry. Really, I feel terrible. Please, please forgive me." Despite the intense cold that was slowly fading from her body, Elsa was actually enjoying lying in Jack's arms. It was so snug and cozy. She felt safer than ever before.

"It wasn't really your fault; you couldn't have known. I didn't."

"Still, I should have realized it. You are mortal, and that is your limit. I messed up big time. I asked you to trust me and I broke that trust; I am so sorry!" While she had wanted to be angry at him, she had known it was a bad idea, the sincerity of his warts and the pain in his voice at the thought that he could have seriously harmed her, made her change her mind. Elsa gave a small sigh. She wanted to turn and hug him. To look him in the eyes and tell him she forgave him completely and held no hard feelings, but she was afraid she would start to blush or otherwise embarrass herself. Though she had mostly stopped caring how others saw her, or so she tried, for some odd reason, she wanted Jack to see her in the best possible way.

"I forgive you Jack. You were only trying to help me achieve my best."

"Maybe next time we'll get you a heavy snowsuit to keep you warm." Jack suggested with a slight smile. Elsa turned her had to glace up at him and smiled as well. At that moment Jack felt a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss her. He'd never felt a pull so strong, it was almost a need, and he just barely managed to fight it off, having absolutely no idea where it came from or why it was so strong. All he knew was that Elsa did strange things to him and that his strange feelings were growing stronger each day. She was always on his mind at any given moment and he couldn't help but wonder if she felt likewise about him.

"Very funny." Elsa said with a small smile of her own. Laying her head back on the soft pillow, Elsa put her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her. For whatever reason, which she did not yet understand, Jack being there was very comfortable and she decided it was the perfect opportunity to try to get some sleep. Maybe she could even avoid nightmares now. As she closed her eyes and settled in, Jack whispered,  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

Jack stroked Elsa's hair as her breathing steadied. It appeared that she had finally fallen asleep. Even now his heart was still beating erratically. _Dear Manny, he had come so close to losing her!_ What would he do if he lost her? It wasn't the thought of failing or being unable to thaw Arendelle that got to him; it was the thought of losing Elsa, of her dying, that terrified him to the very core of his soul. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew it was all his fault and his alone. He had asked her to trust him and in his eyes, he had broken that trust. Reflecting on his mistakes, the Guardian realized he'd been too presumptive. Yes, Elsa was incredibly powerful, but she was human. Even she has her limits, much like he was limited to how cold he could make it. _Even she has limits, jut like me..._

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Said Jack, berating himself for putting Elsa's life in jeopardy.

"What are you calling me stupid for?" Asked Elsa, sounding a bit offended. Apparently she was still awake and had misunderstood him.

"No, no, no!" Jack said quickly. "I'm stupid. You're gorgeous. Uh, I-I mean beautiful! Wait, what?" Elsa blushed. So she hadn't imagined it after all. Still blushing, she kept silent, willing sleep to come soon.

* * *

><p>AN#2: Jack's test was based on my thoughts (and apparently those of other writers as well) that Elsa is far more powerful than he is. However, I also thought that both of them could be limited in what they alone could do, not to prevent them from becoming too powerful, but to prevent trouble if either ever got manipulated by someone. Jack is limited to how cold he can make it (he can't make it any colder than -150C), while I decided that Elsa could achieve any temperature, yet would be limited by the fact that she is only human (unlike Jack who is a spirit) and therefore, Elsa only seems immune to the cold, where she is actually really just very resistant to it. Still, Elsa going to -150C (-238F) before passing out is nothing to be ashamed about. It's colder than anywhere else on Earth and for comparison, this is about the average temperature of the planet Jupiter. And yes, that means Jack can make it absurdly cold, and yet Elsa can still do more. As to why I'm using Celsius, though Fahrenheit is favored here in the U.S., I've personally always favored Celsius and it works out well, since Arendelle is Scandinavian and Elsa wouldn't need to bother with mentally converting the numbers. Anyways, I did decide to go ahead and split this chapter between 9 and 10 and also a bit into chapter 11 as well to keep things more organized. This time around we caught up with Hans. The next two chapters we'll see what Pitch is up to and revisit Anna and Kristoff.


	10. Night Flight

A/N: Howdy folks! After a hectic week, my class finally ended and I passed with an A. But, more importantly, **I finally graduated!** I got delay due to moving into a new home in '12 (plus we didn't sell our old home, but rented it, so we had to spend time remodeling **both** houses), and this class kept can't cancelled. It was literally the last class I needed to graduate. I will continue graduate studies, but only in fall, so hopefully now I'll have more time to write. Now, before I forget, back in chapter 6 I had promised to let you guys know about Frozen's 3D Blu-Ray regions, but forgot to mention it last chapter. They films **are** indeed region free, so they'll play anywhere. I know it's been long since out, but I went online just yesterday and found conflicting answers. However, the back of the cases have the A,B,C all region marking written on them and I have tested it myself. So if anyone lives in an area with no 3D (like here in the US) feel free to import. Second thing, the other day I was looking through YT, and found mention of a petition for a RotG/Frozen crossover on . I know, I know, I just thought I'd put the information out there in case anyone is interested. Before anyone says it's impossible, I know Disney and DreamWorks are rivals but not as much as Disney/Universal or Pixar/DreamWorks. In fact, DW even went against Universal's wishes in creating a long-term partnership with Disney to release some movies under Disney's Touchstone logo (some movies you may know that they released include I Am Number Four, Real Steel, War Horse, Lincoln and Need For Speed). So you never know. It may be improbable, but it's not impossible.  
>Finally, I actually managed to find time to rewrite the entire main part of this story, which is the titular flight. Originally I was inspired by Peter Pan, but after watching a rerun of the '78 Superman movie and decided to base it off of that instead (I also added a couple of lines in tribute; see if you can spot them;). Now one of my friends is pestering me to suggest you guys listen to the song Can You Read My Mind? sung by Maureen McGovern, an unreleased piece from the movie (you really <strong>don't have to<strong>, I think it works even without any music at all; though I do like the line 'friend from another star'; that fits Jack and DreamWorks so well, from Elsa's POV). Anyway, more JackxElsa in this chapter, so hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 10: Night Flight<p>

Elsa was able to sleep relatively soundly and eventually, her shivering stopped completely. After a few hours, Jack left the room to get a snack for Elsa. He thought about everything that had happened as he walked down to the dining area. He still couldn't get over just how close they'd come to disaster; how close he'd come to losing Elsa.  
>"And all because I got careless." He thought miserably.<p>

Elsa was beginning to wake up when Jack returned carrying an ice plate filled with defrosted fruits and berries. Fortunately, they had decided to stock up on some food, and thus he wasn't stuck trying to thaw them now as Elsa had already done so. He looked as guilty as he still felt and his facial features were apologetic.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Jack muttered for the umpteenth time that day. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have tried that with someone like you." As soon as he said it, Jack mentally slapped himself and regretted it, wishing he could take back those stupid, thoughtless words. _Really bad choice of words_.

"Why? Is it because I'm a woman?" She asked, suddenly in a bad mood, though she had no idea why. It wasn't from the day's events; she had honestly forgiven Jack for that. Jack paled more than usual. _Where had **that** come from?!_

"What?! No!"

"I'm just like you, the only difference being that I'm mortal and a woman." Elsa didn't know where all of this was coming from. She wished she could just shut up or bite her tongue, but she couldn't stop the heated words from spilling out. "And I know it's not because I'm mortal, because we both have similar powers and you even said I was stronger than you. What that a lie?"

"What?! No!" Jack cried, desperate to explain himself. "Listen, I have nothing against women-"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes! I lived with my sister and mother. I never really knew my father. I don't know if he left us, or if he died, or if he just was never there; I don't remember any of it. But I remember the love my mother had for my sister and I and I remember how much I loved her and my sister." Jack explained.

"So please believe me Elsa when I say, I may be playful, mischievous, and admittedly, occasionally a dork, but I have nothing but the utmost respect for women." Elsa's features softened as she regarded the pained look on his face. She regretted snapping at him. She was just so frustrated with what she saw as her own shortcomings and helplessness. That plus her worry for both her Anna and her kingdom were really driving her nerves hard. Still, Jack didn't deserve her ire. He had done nothing but try to help her anyway he could and for that she was eternally grateful. More than he could ever know.

"Sorry… I guess… I didn't know… I'm sorry. I'm a Queen, I shouldn't be so quick to judge." Jack smiled at her apology. He knew it was sincere and that she meant her words. Jack however, didn't really see anything that needed his forgiving. He understood her frustration. In fact, he empathized with her, remembering all the long years that he couldn't be seen and the pain of the frustration that came with it.

"Hey it's okay. You didn't know and you were upset." He said with a smile. Elsa gave him a small smile but it quickly faded. Jack didn't like that. He didn't like it when something caused Elsa to stop smiling.

"Still, I know what it's like for people to jump to conclusions. I shouldn't have done it."

"Aww Elsa, it's a learning experience." Elsa shook her head, a light smile gracing her features once more. Even when she snaps at him, Jack is quick to forgive and comfort her.

"Jack, you're incorrigible." He grinned broadly at her.

"I know!" Jack laughed. "That's why you love me so much!" Elsa didn't reply, only turning her gaze to the floor, a light bit of color on her cheeks. _Yes, your lively good-humor is one of the many reason I suspect are causing me to feel strange around you._

"What I had meant was someone inexperienced like you, who is still getting used to her powers and still learning." Jack explained. "You still need practice and training, but I believe in you Elsa. I know you can great things. Amazing things. _Good_ things." He stood up from her bed and smiled at her. As he left her room, Elsa watched him leave. _He believes in me? He believes **in me**._

When Elsa finished eating she went in search of Jack. She had decided that she still wanted more training today despite everything that had happened earlier. She found him sitting at the bottom of her ice stairs in the entrance foyer. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Elsa walked up to him and placed a hand softly on his shoulder. Jack looked up at her face to see the young Queen smiling at him.  
>"Shall we continue our training?" She asked. Jack blinked in surprise.<p>

"Are you sure you still want to train today?" He asked. Elsa nodded.

"Well, like you said, I still need training and we have a few hours of daylight left; we shouldn't let it go to waste." She said. They proceeded to the center of the foyer and turned to face one another.

"Let's work on conjuring and shaping snow and ice." Jack said, holding up his staff.

"Alright." Elsa nodded.

Pitch trudged through the snow, trying to sense out any bit of fear that he could. The boogeyman was more than annoyed. He normally travelled through shadows and wouldn't have to worry about the snow. However, due to the meddling Guardians' magic over Arendelle, he had no idea where the queen was, and travelling via shadows would be a moot point if he didn't know where his final destination could be. He was trying to sense the Queen's fear and had in fact sensed a major spike to her fear twice since arriving in Arendelle, however, for some odd reason, compared to the first two spikes in her fear that originally brought him here, these fears were gone in a matter of seconds. Pitch was absolutely clueless. From his experience, nothing that could cause that level of fear could be gotten over so quickly. And to make matters worse, the fear from the people in the kingdom were interfering with his senses. Pitch's ability to sense fear worked like measuring waves. The higher and sharper, the more fear was being felt. Except it wasn't pinpoint accurate. His ability to sense fear worked like a mix between a fire alarm and playing Marco-Polo, without needing any input from him except his attention. Someone would fear, and he would get a sense of direction. The greater the fear and the longer it lasted, the more accurate he was. The Guardians had done well to hide this place from him, and it was well hidden for centuries. In fact, it was only a few years back that he became aware that someplace he didn't previously know of existed. The problem was that after that original spike in fear, he'd only ever get the occasional spike that didn't last long enough for him to locate Arendelle.

Fortunately for him though, the sheer amount of fear he'd sensed just last evening, had allowed him to finally discover its existence. It had been like a flare in the darkness, as much as he hated the metaphor of anything lighting up the dark. Then earlier today, he'd gotten another notable spike in the level of fear that made him realize it was the Queen and set him off in the right general direction. However this brought him back to his current predicament. He'd just recently sensed two more major spikes in the Queen's fears yet they went away too fast! It didn't make any sense! How could she possibly fear something so much then get over it so quickly?! Pitch cursed the Guardians. If not for their interference, he would have located this place long ago. Granted, the Queen was young and she wouldn't have been born then, but at least he'd have a foothold in Arendelle and would know it's layout and locations a whole lot better by now.  
>He could blame all of his problems on those wretched Guardians. Pitch was a simple spirit. All he wanted was to be feared, believed in by those who would fear him and to rein in a world covered in eternal darkness; that's all. Those Guardians on the other hand with all their stupid ideas of 'protecting, and dreams and fun', <strong><em>yerch!<em>**_ Oh how he hated them and all they stood for!_ Pitch paused in his tirade of thoughts and looked around. There was a lot of residual fear lingering around this particular area and it was fresh; less than forty-eight hours old. He narrowed his eyes, focusing. He was onto something. It was definitely something. Or _someone_. A person! Yes, yes. Ye- wait, no. It was a different person. This was a young woman, but not the Queen. With a man and a reindeer.  
>Whoever they were, they had been chased by wolves. A cruel smirk curled its way onto Pitch's face. He hoped they had gotten eaten. What Pitch couldn't know however, was that the woman had been the princess he had been searching for and that she wasn't accompanied only by a man and a reindeer, but also by a certain Guardian.<p>

Jack and Elsa stood grinning at each other. They were both tired, but it had been worth it as, like usual, Elsa had easily mastered the techniques once she'd gotten the hand of them. Jack glanced up as the frozen ceiling and realized the sun had set and soon the moon would be out.  
>"I think we can call it a day Elsa." He said. Elsa nodded.<p>

"Thanks for everything, Jack." _You're the best!_ Jack smiled and nodded

"You're welcome." They both proceeded up the ice stairs then split to go to their own rooms.

"Goodnight." Said Elsa, smiling. Jack returned her smile.

"Sweet dreams."

"Don't let Marshmallow bite."

"Hah! Good one." Jack entered his room and settled into his hammock, pulling out the journal and pen.

"_Journal Entry Day 4_." Jack began. "_Oh man, where do I begin? I messed up big today. I tried a cold weather test to see how cold Elsa could make it. Unfortunately, we found out the hard way that while she is incredibly resistant to the cold, she is not completely immune to it. She lost consciousness but thankfully I was able to find her and bring her to the safety of the ice palace before she could be harmed… or worse._" Jack paused in his writing, the pen hovering above the page. He noticed it was trembling slightly in his grip. Taking in a deep breath, he continued, "_What could have happened, it terrifies me more than anything I've ever felt; I don't even want to think about, but I must. It is my fault, it is my responsibility. We trained some more after she was feeling better. Elsa forgave me quite easily for my mess. I don't know I could be able to forgive myself that easily. I'm so thankful she is so forgiving. She thinks I'm simply helping her, but I'm also benefiting. She has become a strong and steady force in my existence. I don't know what I'd do without her. I have to protect Elsa. I need to protect her. God, I am so stupid! How could I screw up this bad?! I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her._"

Jack closed the journal and closed his eyes, thinking. What were these feeling Elsa was giving him? He needed to keep her safe; to keep her happy. He always wanted her to smile, to gaze into her eyes and to hear her giggle. He needed to hold her and breathe her scent; to feel the touch of her skin and her hair on his skin. He needed so much and all he knew was that it didn't have anything to do with being a Guardian or being assigned to help Elsa. Jack soon realized the moonlight was falling across his eyes and opened his eyelids to see that it was falling brightly into his room, despite the nearly opaque ice. The young Guardian blinked in confusion; then a thought dawned on him. Jack looked up and a huge grin spread across his face. _It's time._

The young Queen rubbed her sore shoulders. It had been a long day. Changing into her dark blue nightgown, she lay down on her bed with a half sigh, half groan. She shifted and turned trying to get comfortable. The bed seemed too big now for some strange reason. Elsa shifted again, ending up on her back in the middle of her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to get over the strange sensation. She felt like she had lost something. On top of that, the bed felt oddly empty now. It took a moment before she realized with a blush that she was missing Jack's presence beside her. It had only been for a few hours, but he'd done something to her that she couldn't explain and could barely understand. _I wonder if he knows what he does to me?_  
>Elsa looked up at a knock at her door.<p>

"Hey Elsa?" Came Jack's voice from the other side. Hiding a smile, the Queen got up and strode across her room, opening the door.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe. The young man before her smiled broadly.

"The stars and the moon." He said pointing up. Elsa blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Remember I promised to take you up?" It finally dawned on Elsa what he was talking about.

"Now? Night is falling." She asked. Jack nodded.

"Exactly! It's the perfect time!"

Elsa followed Jack as they walked to the heart of her palace.

"Shall we go up?" He asked. Elsa made a rectangular opening appear on the ceiling and created an ice ladder leading up to it. When she had more time she'd work into turning the ladder into a collapsible one like used in attics and make a sealable opening for the exit to the roof in order to hide it and the ladder when not in use.

"Ladies first." Said Jack standing beside the ladder and bowing. He was being polite and had failed to realize the problem that would arise from him climbing up behind her. When he did, he blushed and tried to keep his gaze averted. The Queen looked down to make sure Jack was keeping up and upon catching the look on his face, realized what had happened. Realizing this was the perfect time to get even, Elsa smirked and in her most regal voice asked,

"Jack, what are you doing?" The young Guardian seemed to snap out of a daze and balked, suddenly very nervous.

"Uh, My Majesty! I mean, Your Majesty!" Said Jack.

"Are you staring at my butt?" Elsa asked, careful to keep her smirk off her face. Jack's eyes widened and a blush crept across his face. He looked up at her again, too late realizing his mistake.

"No, no, I… I was, but I'm not… I'm staring again." The Queen couldn't help a small smile at the Guardian's embarrassment.

When they finally made it out onto the palace's roof, Elsa helped Jack up. The stood and looked around at their surroundings. Elsa blinked in surprise as she stared out at the North Mountain. Everything was visible. The moon and stars were shining so brightly that they could easily see everything even though it was night. It was almost as if the moon wanted them to be able to see the entirety of the world around them. She was nervous and admittedly excited but she was not afraid. Not with Jack here.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Elsa looked at Jack to see that he was being serious.

"No." She replied, shaking her head.

"That's good."

"So, how are we going to do this?" She asked. The white haired young man smiled mischievously.

"Like this." Jack picked Elsa up bridal style and held her close and securely. Blushing greatly, the young Queen wrapped her arms around his neck, looking around to avoid looking him in the face.

"Now what?" She asked when she finally got the nerves to glance up at him. Jack flashed her his famous one billion krone smile, which made Elsa feel her heart flutter.

"Now, hang on tight." Jack leaned back and toppled over backwards, falling head first towards the ground far below.

"Aaaahhhh Jaaack!" Elsa screamed, tightening her grip around his neck, hanging on for dear life. The Guardian chuckled at her response as he swiftly pulled up and into the night sky, to hover about twenty or so feet of the ground. Jack looked down to see Elsa had her face buried against his chest. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having her this close before he spoke.

"It's okay; I've got you." Jack whispered into her ear. Elsa opened her eyes, looked down and gasped, burying her head back against his chest, squeezing her eyes shut once more.

"Y-you've got me?! Who's got you?!" She cried. Jack merely chuckled.

"You can open your eyes and look up now." Elsa looked down again and once again, she gasped. By now they were much higher.

"You can fly!" Though he'd already told her so, it only just now sank in.

"Elsa, I can fly!" He chuckled. "Now look up." Elsa did as she was told and for a third time, she gasped, though this time it was for a completely different reason.

"Oh, wow…." She said staring out at the land that was visible thanks to light from the full moon and the stars. "It's beautiful up here." Jack took off, flying into the night and cruising at a decent speed, causing Elsa to squeal in surprise and bury her face between his neck and shoulder.

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights?" The Guardian asked. Elsa managed to look up at his face, her own streaked with nervousness.

"I'm not, but there's nothing between here and a huge drop."

"Not so." Said Jack with a slight smile. "I'm here, and I'll never let you fall." _Never_. As they flew across the ice palace, Elsa was gradually able to overcome her nervousness, mainly thanks to Jack's presence, and she was able to look up. She felt eternally grateful to him for helping her overcome her nervousness as she took in all the wondrous sights. Elsa was modest, but even she had to admit her palace was simply put, stunningly beautiful. She simply had had no idea just how. If it looked this magnificent in the moonlight, glimmering brilliantly in the starlight, she could only imagine what it must look like in the sunset or sunrise.

"You really need to truly experience flying." Jack suddenly spoke up.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, looking at him curiously. The Guardian smiled at her.

"Believe in me." He said. She did. Jack maneuvered and slowly released her body, but kept holding her left hand in his right. Though she was nervous at fist, Elsa soon smiled She was 'flying' beside Jack, her body stretched out, legs back, just like him. She spread her right arm out so that her arms were now fully extended like bird wings. Elsa glanced at Jack and smiled happily at him. Jack returned the smile.

Jack flew them towards the ice staircase that led up to the palace. They weaved and rolled, intertwining around the stairs.  
>"Hahahah!" The two laughed as wind and stairs whipped by them. They pulled up near the base of the stairs and headed off further into the mountain. Jack brought them down by a frozen river, just barely skimming the surface. Parts of the river were glass smooth. Other parts were frozen in the middle of great running movement, while even other parts were frozen with modest rippling, causing the light form the moon and the starts to twinkle funnily on it. Elsa lowered her free hand, allowing her fingertips to run over the frozen surface. She laughed as her fingers skated on the ice. Next, the Guardian and Queen rose away from the river, flying towards the tree line.<br>They zoomed by just over the treetops, blowing snow off of the highest branches. Jack led them down to the frozen forest area where he, Anna, Kristoff and Sven had first met Olaf; the place with the frozen droplets hanging off the tree branches.  
>Elsa gasped at the scene. The moon and starlight played on the frozen ice hanging off the tree branches, making them shimmer and twinkle merrily like a collection of Christmas lights. The Queen managed to tear her eyes away from the glistening ice to look at Jack. He looked just like a schoolboy, carefree, not a worry or a problem in the world could ever bother him. Nothing could hold him down; nothing could stop him. The sky belonged to him and he belonged to no one. <em>Maybe, you and I can belong to each other?<em> Jack looked at her and smiled, drawing a blush from the Queen.

Returning towards the palace, they spiraled up to the highest point of the palace, a long thin ice "pole" that crowned the palace's elongated obelisk-like crystalline roof. Jack pulled Elsa close so that he was holding on to her waist and she had her hands on his shoulders, her feet resting atop his. Elsa tilted her head up a bit to look into the eyes of the ever-so-slightly-taller Jack. Their faces were inches apart, so that their breaths tickled each other. Their noses were almost touching and both simultaneously realized that if either one leaned in just a tiny bit, their lips would meet. Elsa felt her face warm up as Jack smiled at her. In spite of herself, she just stared deeply into his eyes, unable to look away. Jack finally turned he around so that her back was pressed to his chest and wrapped his arms once more around her, across her shoulders and waist, to support her, so she could see out into the North Mountain. In the far distance, she could make out the lights from Arendelle.

"Well, what did you think?" Jack asked as they hovered just above the palace, looking out into the land, his breath tickling her neck and cheek. Elsa suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

"It was amazing!" Said Elsa, the excitement evident in her voice. "Everything is so beautiful! Thank you _so much_ for taking me up!"

"I can do even more." Jack smirked. "Can I have permission to show off, Your Majesty?" Elsa smiled at him.

"Alright. Impress me." She said. Jack smirked at her challenge. Taking Elsa's hand once more he shot up into the clouds. They soon burst from the clouds into a clear night sky. Jack flew up in an arcing path from the top of the clouds, so that at the top of the arc, they were flying on their backs. He rolled them over and dove back to the clouds. Once among them, Jack flew up again in a similar arc, in the opposite direction.

"I'll catch you." Jack said suddenly as the flew up from the clouds.

"What?"

"Trust me!" Jack let go over her hand, using Elsa's momentum to carry her a bit further.

"Aah!" Elsa gave an involuntary shriek. She was only in midair for a few seconds as Jack quickly looped around and grabbed her bridal style in his arms once again.

"There we go." Elsa looked up and her eyes went wide. They were hovering in midair and she realized what Jack had done.

"Oh my-! This is-! Wow! Jack! Oh wow!" Said Elsa trying to express her amazement. Jack had used his speed and the clouds to draw a giant heart shape that hung in the sky before them, above the clouds. From their angle, it looked like the heart had been drawn around the moon.

"It's beautiful!" Said Elsa. She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and he leaned his head on her head.

* * *

><p>AN#2: I want to ask (and be honest here) am I boring you guys? I'm really worried that I am as this is one of those sloooow fics that takes forever to get to what everyone wants (which I believe is JackxElsa and KristoffxAnna, not to mention Pitch and Hans actually doing something). Everything will happen in good time, if slowly, but if you guys would like, I can try to rearrange some things to bring some event to happen sooner (I'm thinking either something to do with Pitch or something to do with Kristoff and Anna). Anyway, if anyone is wondering about Pitch's part, he first found out about Elsa's existence when she became afraid as a child after accidentally striking Anna in the head with her powers. Afterwards, she would have other moments of fear, but they were never great enough to allow him to find Arendelle (her parents' deaths would IMO cause more grief than fear as she was used to isolation by then) until Elsa's powers were revealed during her coronation ball. The spikes in Elsa's fear level Pitch detected were when she fled from Arendelle, when she was afraid after striking Anna in the heart, after Elsa's nightmare at the end of chapter 8 and finally her fear during Jack's blizzard last chapter. Those last two were under the effect of Father Time's magic, though Pitch doesn't know that. Pitch isn't aware of Jack's presence because during the wolf chase he was too busy determinedly fighting the wolves to fear them, and during the blizzard last chapter, Elsa's fear was so great that it overpowered his and inadvertently hid Jack's presence.


	11. Mutual Understanding

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave a review if you feel like it.  
>I got a few things to tell you guys, so if you want skip ahead to the story, but I highly recommend you read AN2 just below this first. Now, who saw the Once Upon A Time finale two Sundays back? I must confess, I had never seen even a single episode, but after a friend of my sent me a text about the ending, well just I had to check t out myself. Now I'm planning on following the series when it comes back in the fall; lol! I just hope they do it right.  
>Another thing that I wanted to mention earlier but forgot, a few days before classes end, something very interesting happened. It was the their or fourth to last day of school, and we were doing peer editing, when all of a sudden, the entire back half of the class started singing Let It Go! (The front half of the class had no idea what was going on) It was rather neat, though it was the most random thing to ever happen in a class of mine since my drawing class in 10th grade decided to break into a rendition Go Go Power Rangers (don't ask, it was my fault from a slip of the tongue while describing 'morphing our drawings'). Now I have to admit something. I didn't give this chapter as much attention as I should have. I don't mean quality-wise (I held back posting this chapter for a bit to ensure it was as good as I could get it and to make sure everyone had plenty of time to read the last chapter), but rather with speed. The reason being that I had an idea for a new story (well, not my newest, I've since come up with four more (I can't turn off my mind!) but this one will be the newest posted). While I had originally planned to finish this one first before creating any new story, but this one had me so excited, that I couldn't wait to get started on it, unfortunately a bit at this one's expense. But I think it will be worth it, and I would really like it if you guys checked it out when I post it. And don't worry about this story; like I said, I was giving that one all my attention to get it ready and out. After its first chapter, I'll pace back and focus on both equally.<p>

A/N2: As mentioned above, I will soon be posting a new multi-chapter story. I don't have a title yet, but I am almost finished with chapter 1 and I'll post it after chapter 12 of this story. I won't spoil anything, however the story crosses over SEVEN movies! (actually a few more, but seven are the main ones) They are the Big 5 series (RotG, Frozen, HttyD, Tangled and Brave) and the final two movies will be kept a secret until the story. The story will be mainly JackxElsa (but there **will** be romance for the other characters too) and I believe (hope) it will be something new that hasn't been done with the Big 5 yet. I will reveal the title in an Author's Note when I post chapter 12 of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 11: Mutual Understanding<p>

Anna glanced ahead as Kristoff reached the peak of a small hill and looked around. The sun was low and would soon start to set, yet she still did not have any idea how much longer it would be till they reached their destination. Anna took a step on the snowy hill and almost immediately lost her balance.  
>"Sven!" Yelled Kristoff. Just as Anna was about to fall, she felt something poke her in the back, keeping her up.<p>

"Thanks." She said, petting Sven's head. The reindeer made their lives so much easier than it would have been otherwise. _I hope Hans has a reindeer. If he doesn't, I'll have to convince him to get one.  
><em>Anna glanced back up at Kristoff who was giving her an amused look.

"You have to be really careful, Anna." He said. "The fresh snow is still very loose and hasn't compacted into harder snow just yet. It's much easier to lose your footing like this." Anna felt warmth in her face and was thankful for it, as she had slowly been getting colder with each passing moment. At least, she _was_ thankful, until she realized just what the warmth radiating from her cheeks meant. _I hope Hans is this knowledgeable with the outdoors.  
><em>Kristoff vanished from view for a moment, leaving Anna confused as to where he had gone. When he returned, he had a length of rope around his shoulder.

"Tie it securely around yourself, and I'll pull you up." He said. Normally Anna would have protested that she could climb up herself, but at the moment she felt too weak and tired to argue. Kristoff threw the rope down to her and Anna tied it securely around her waist. Anna began to slowly scale the hill as Kristoff pulled the rope, helping her along.

"Easy now." Kristoff said. Despite the snow giving way multiple times, he was able to steadily bring Anna up. He helped her stand then stood back as she brushed herself off. Anna turned to Kristoff and her mouth nearly dropped. He was standing with the valley as a backdrop behind him, the golden sun lighting him up so that it looked like he was glowing. _I know Hans is dreamy, but I hope he has a rugged side like Kristoff._

"What?" Kristoff asked as he noticed her staring. Anna felt the heat return to her face and she quickly tried to regain her composure."Oh, nothing!" Kristoff looked like he was going to say something more, but stopped as Sven reached the top with Olaf still on his back. The group walked in silence for several minutes; Anna finding herself stealing glances at Kristoff every so often, but she didn't know why. _Maybe I'm just thankful he's here. Otherwise I might never have been able to get this far. Yeah that's it! I'm thankful!_

"Are we there yet?" Olaf suddenly asked. Anna couldn't help but smile at the question.

"No." Kristoff replied.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Anna, with a cheeky grin.

"No." The blond man sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Olaf again.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" And Anna. Kristoff was getting frustrated now.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Both Olaf and Anna asked together.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!" Girl and snowman paused and looked at one another. "Anna, we're wasting time!" Anna frowned and huffed in annoyance. _Urgh! I hope Hans doesn't have his temper...  
><em>

"Come, come on." Jack muttered to himself as he stared at his right hand. He was in the ice palace's dining area, where for the last ten minutes he had been trying to form a snowball. _Ten minutes_, to no results. "What the heck is going on?"

"Jack?" Jack turned to see Elsa entering and immediately felt a small weight in his open right palm. Glancing down, he saw a baseball-sized snowball had materialized in his hand. _Finally!_

"What are you going to do with that snowball?" Elsa asked suspiciously. Jack glanced down at the snowball and realized how suspicious it looked to her that he'd made it just as she walked in.

"Uh…" Jack began, nervously. "Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Elsa kept staring at him skeptically. "I swear, honest!"

"I'm sorry if I don't belief you, oh lord of the pranks." Jack almost laughed at her sarcasm.

"I promise!" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Not knowing what else to do, Jack brought his hand up, and smacked the snowball against his own head. This caused Elsa to giggle to his relief. "See?"

"You're an odd one, Jack." She said smiling and Jack felt lighter on his feet.

"I know." They ate breakfast in silence, Jack wondering what was happening to his powers. He couldn't describe it. Jack remembered talking to the Guardians after defeating Pitch. They had described how they had slowly started losing their powers and becoming weaker as they lost believers. But that wasn't his case. He wasn't losing his powers, they were still as strong as ever, so what was going on?

"Hey Elsa, I wanna check something out really quick." Jack explained. "I'll be right back." Elsa nodded and Jack walked out into the foyer. We went over to a corner that was filled with snow and had their snowman, Jan, in the middle. Jack looked at his staff, raising it. _Here goes nothing_. He waved his staff and an extra layer of snow appeared around their snowman. Jack frowned. Odd… very odd.

While Jack was away, Elsa found her thoughts drifting to Anna. She remembered the look of pain and betrayal on her face when her magic had struck her. Oh, if I could have told her it was an accident! That I didn't mean it! But what was the point? Meaning to or not, it had happened. She had hurt her sister again. Just like that time… Their parents had been right! She should be looked up for all of eternity.  
>"I'm a monster…"<p>

Jack waved his staff again, trying to remove the extra snow. Nothing. He frowned. He tried to create snow and still nothing. Jack muttered angrily to himself. His powers were on the fritz again. As he examined his staff, he felt a strange wave flow over him, washing through the entire palace. Jack sensed something…_off_. The Guardian suddenly looked up realizing that the entire color of the ice palace had changed. The ice was now bright red. Not as deep or as hostile looking as when he'd first introduced himself to Elsa or when she'd had her nightmare, but still enough to deeply concern Jack. He turned to the opening of the dining area where he could sense the changes in the ice originating from. _Elsa!_ He dashed forth, hoping to reach her before he'd have to dodge ice spikes coming from every which direction again.

"What the-?!" Jack ran back into the dining area to see the Queen covering her face, her elbows on the table. "Elsa!" He ran up and put a comforting arm around her. She gave a start and gasped before calming upon realizing it was Jack.

"Jack… I-" Elsa was panting hard, her chest heaving. Slowly the palace's ice began to change to a bright yellow as she calmed, but was still frightened and sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked soothingly.

"I hurt my sister, I was hated by my parents, my people hate me!"

"No, Elsa, no…"

"I- I can't be a queen! I don't know a thing about my people, I'm just a nobody! I never had a life!"

"Oh, Elsa… I… I know what it's like to not be seen." Jack comforted. "To be considered a nobody." Elsa stiffened at that. How could he? How could he have any idea? Him, a Guardian of Fun! Beloved by children all over, cherish by the Guardians… he knew nothing!

"You don't know what I've gone through!" Elsa snapped.

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Jack chuckled. "It can't be that bad!" In retrospect, that was a poor choice of words.

"You don't know what it's like!" Cried Elsa. Jack's face took on a dark, distant look. The Queen bit her tongue, instantly regretting her words. She had been harsh without meaning to and she worried she had hurt Jack. He removed his arm from around her and turned his back. Though unintentional, the gesture hurt Elsa, much more than she would have ever though possible; and she knew it was all her fault. Elsa stood and walked to stand behind Jack, willing him to look at her. She wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, to let him know she was there for him and that she regretted her words, but she couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. Jack was silent and Elsa prayed her words hadn't done too much damage. As she was about to apologize though, Jack spoke.

"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember." He said. "It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared." Jack swallowed hard. He'd held back too long. She deserved to know.

"Jack…?"

"I had gone ice-skating with my little sister. She looked up to me. I was her role model, her favorite person in the whole world." Elsa nodded; she knew what it was like. "At first, we had fun. The ice seemed to be holding, as we didn't weigh too much. But I had made a mistake, just like I did with your test. I misestimated how thick the ice was. I heard loud cracking and turned to look out onto the lake. To my horror, I saw my sister, petrified with fear, standing fixed as the ice around her started cracking." Jack stopped, running a hand through his hair. Elsa was curious, but she dared not urge him to continue. This was his story to tell however much he wanted and she did not wish to interfere in his reminiscence. Jack seemed to realize she was still waiting for him to continue and gave her a weak, sad smile.

"Knowing my blades only risked breaking the ice, I removed my skates and proceeded out to her barefoot." Elsa gasped, knowing full well what that meant. Jack nodded, letting her know she was right. "I always loved the cold, but I was only human. The ice was so cold that it burned my bare feet; but I didn't care. All I cared about was reaching my sister. I had to reach her no matter what. I had to save her." Elsa waited for him to continue with bated breath. To listen to his story, something so personal that had changed Jack's entire fate…

"Eventually I got to a point where the ice was cracking around my feet as well, and I was a lot heavier than her. She told me she was scared, but I knew it was so much more. I saw it in her eyes. It was downright terror. The ice just kept cracking more and more." Jack licked his dry lips, his eyes darting along the palace walls as if reading a story there. "I promised her she would be fine and asked her to believe in me. Looking around, I noticed a long wooden object, like a staff someone had lost, with a curved edge." Elsa's eyes widened as they shot to the staff Jack always had with him. "So, I decided to turn our situation into a game; I told her we were going to play hopscotch. I went first, making it to the staff and picking it up. Then I told her it was her turn. Step by step, she inched toward me. When she was close enough, I hooked the staff around her waist and yanked her to safety. She landed far towards the thicker ice. When she looked up at me, the look in her eyes… I had done it, Elsa. I had saved my sister's life! We shared a relived laugh, but then it happened."

"What?" Elsa squeaked, her voice weak. She knew what came next, but she still felt like she had to hear it for herself. That maybe, Jack could tell her of some miracle. Some happy-ending.

"The ice broke under me, because I was heavier and my movements to toss my sister to safety had weakened it. I fell into the frigid waters. It was the most cold I had ever been and the sheer shock should have instantly killed me. All I could see was the full moon high above in the sky and then everything became dark. When I awoke sometime later, I was coming through the ice, which had long since refrozen. I came out into the night sky in the forest. I was so scared. But then… then I saw the moon. So big, and it was so bright! It seemed to… chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore." Jack sighed, staring at the frozen fountain in front of the stairs. "I had no memories of my previous life. I soon found the staff that I had used, covered in frost, and discovered I could wield the powers of snow and ice. Not only that, but I could fly! I stumbled upon my village and…" Jack trailed off, his throat constricting. He clenched his eyes tight, fighting back tears from the painful memories. To his surprise, he felt a hand slip into his and became aware of Elsa's presence at his shoulder. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he gave her a thankful smile. "When I landed, I at first thought people were ignoring me. That was until a child passed right through me. Right through me, like I was just fog. And that's when I realized… no one could see or hear me. For three hundred years, I had no memories, believing I had just come into existence that night, and for three hundred years, I was invisible; like I didn't even exist. But the worst part was that I stayed in the area for hundreds of year; I stayed in Burgess. My mother and my sister were there. They lived there, they died there, and I didn't know. I didn't remember them. I can only wonder how many times they might have walked right by me, right through me, and I did not know who the were…" Jack's voice was cracking; tears falling freely down his cheeks. "To be right there. So close and yet…"

"So far." Elsa finished for him.

"Yeah." Jack whispered. Elsa hugged him tightly, leaning her cheek against his back.

"Jack, I didn't know."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry." Jack turned in her arms and hugged her back.

"So am I."

"My past… it's just that I-" Elsa began but was cut off by Jack placing an index finger on her lips.

"Shh. Elsa, you don't have to tell me until you're ready." He said. Elsa smile gratefully, happy that he was giving her the change to reveal her past on her own time.

"Thank you Jack." They stayed like that in each other's arms for several long minutes, taking comfort in one another's embrace. Like darkness retreating from the light, the ice palace's color shifted once more, to a very light pink before reverting to it's usual blue.

"Do you- do you ever regret anything?" Elsa asked meekly after a while, her face resting against Jack's chest, arms still wrapped tightly around him. His arms were around her waist, his chin resting atop her head.

"No. Never. I'm sad that I died and missed out on my sister's life but she lived because I gave up mine. I helped the Guardians defeat Pitch, and more important, if I hadn't died and become a Guardian, I would have never met you. So I wouldn't change a thing about my past; as painful as it was, ultimately it was all worth it." Elsa looked up and met his eyes, noticing he was smiling at her. She gave him a small while. She could only hope someday she'd be able to consider her past worth it.

"So… uh, how's it like living in the castle?" Kristoff asked trying to break the silence that had once again fallen. Well, not counting Olaf cracking jokes and talking to Sven.

"Oh it's fine." Laughed Anna. "What can I say? It's home."

"But how is it?"

"It…" Anna began. "It used to be better. Before my sister locked herself away."

"D-do you have an idea why? I mean, why she locked herself away?"

"No, none. We used to be best friends and then… One day she just shut herself away."

"So you just had other kids to play with?"

"No. My parents closed the castle gates, no one in or out. Occasionally I was allowed out, but only _inside_ the castle walls. I was never allowed to go into the village." Anna sighed. "I rarely saw Elsa. Once was when our parents left on a trip. She asked if they had to go and papa assured her she would be fine; that it would only be three weeks. Elsa had been right to worry; they perished on that voyage. I only ever saw Elsa again during her coronation. Our parents died when Elsa and I were teens; three years before she was of age to be coronated as the new queen." _Elsa is so sad and lonely. I have Hans, but she… I hope one day she can find her one true love. Maybe Jack…_ Anna looked up from her thoughts to see Kristoff lost in his. After a moment he spoke up.

"You're lucky. At least you remember your parents and got a few years with them." Normally Anna would have retorted right back that a few years was no long enough, but she noticed the sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" She asked instead. Kristoff was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I lost my parents when I was young."

"Oh."

"I eventually fell in with a group of ice harvesters, but I got separated from them when…" He hesitated. Should he tell her? "When I got sidetracked in the forest." He decided it was best to keep it to himself for now. If the trolls wanted to keep it a secret, she'd have to find out on her own, or he'd tell her if he ever got permission from Grand Pabbie, but he doubted he would. It was for Anna's safety that she did not know anything of that night.

"That's… too bad."

"Yeah. But I don't really remember anything about my parents. Not how they looked or how they held me, or even their smile." Anna put a soothing hand on his shoulder and he was thankful for the gesture.

"It's okay to cry." Kristoff raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not crying."

"It's alright; you don't have to hold it back."

"Anna, I'm not going to cry."

"Just, let it go." Kristoff sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Anna thought he was still upset and decided to cheer him up and take his mind off his past.

"Let's race! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Anna, wait! We're still a few hours away! We won't get there until evening! You'll wear yourself out; you should be conserving your strength!"

"Don't be such worrywart like Elsa!" Anna called as she turned and jogged backwards. "Come on slowpoke-whoa!" She stepped on an uneven pile of snow and went down.

"ANNA!" Cried Kristoff and Olaf as they and Sven ran towards her. Anna groaned, more in annoyance that her clumsiness had struck again than from pain.

"Wonderful!" She thought. "Kristoff probably thinks I'm a total klutz! Wait, why do I care what Kristoff thinks of me?" As the trio ran up to her, the young Princess looked around at their surroundings. And that's when she saw it. Peering at them from the edge of the forest was an ebony horse; the blackest black she had ever seen. It was pitch black with a skeletal body and glowing yellow eyes.

"Anna, you alright?" Anna looked up to see Kristoff beside her offering her a hand. When she looked back, there was no trace of the horse. Had she imagined it? Kristoff was beginning to get concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anna frowned at where the horse had been.

"Yeah..." She said slowly, still watching the area for a moment longer. "Yeah, I'm fine." She took Kristoff's hand and he pulled her up. Sparing one last glance at where the horse had been, she turned and followed Kristoff onwards.

Jack and Elsa were sitting side by side on the edge of the frozen fountain in the palace's courtyard. They were holding hands, fingers intertwined. They had spent the whole day chatting and talking about Jack's adventures. Now the topic had changed and they were talking about Pitch's fight with the Guardians

"But Pitch wants a war. And I'm so caught up in it, it's almost like, I don't know, like I almost feel I'm the one who caused it; I'm the one responsible. Pitch is jealous of all the Guardians, but **me** especially."

"Why?"

"Because we were both forgotten. No one believed in us. I managed to get some kids to believe in me, plus you, Anna and Kristoff." Jack sighed. "But what he's doing? This fighting, this isn't what I became a Guardian for; it's not why I got in it. I did it for the fun. For the kids; to protect them. But when you put someone's kids in it, then things get escalated and that lunatic Pitch is driving me insane. He was willing to kill our believers. He was willing to _kill Jamie_." Jack sighed heavily. "Sometimes I feel like I just want to scream."

"It's not a destiny that you wanted, but one that was thrust upon you." Said Elsa.

"You understand." Said Jack. Elsa nodded sadly.

"More than anyone." Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Speaking of Pitch, you reminded me… if one day you ever have a nightmare where I turn against you; if I ever say anything bad or attack you; if it ever seems worse than a normal nightmare, then know **it's _not_ real**. More likely than not, that would be Pitch. He works like that in cowardly ways, manipulating fear and nightmares."

"But it's just so hard to recognize that it's not real." Said Elsa.

"I know, but use what I just told you to warn you when it's him. I would _never_ say anything bad about you, or harm you or call you a monster. And I would never, **_ever_** not want to be your friend; to be near you."

"Thank you."

"Hey Jack, do you think we can get some training in today still?" Elsa asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I've got an idea on what I want to train you in." He pulled her up and raised his staff in his right hand, giving it a wave. Numerous ice walls rose up in the foyer. There was an opening in one of the walls and Elsa saw that there was an immediate corner beyond it. A maze! Jack had built a maze!

"So you want me to find my way though a maze?" Elsa asked

"No." Said Jack. "I know you're really intelligent, Elsa, and I know you'd have no problem making your way through. Instead, I want you to _sense_ your way through."

"Close your eyes." Elsa did so. "Now feel m ice. Reach out to it with your feelings, recognize it, realize that it's there and it is real." After a couple of minutes, Elsa realized she could sense the ice. It felt… like Jack.

"Now go through as fast as you can." Elsa nodded and took off into the maze. It was as if she had walked millions of times over. In less than three minutes she was through.

"I did it!" She called. Jack lifted into the air and she saw him over the maze.

"Awesome! Now try again! Go back, but this time keep your eyes closed." Elsa took a deep breath. _I can do this._ Closing her eyes, she stepped into the maze. She went a few paces before she felt something cold and hard knock into her nose. Or rather, she knocked into something cold and hard with her nose.

"Careful." Said Jack. "Don't hurt yourself." Elsa nodded. Keeping her eyes shut. She turned in the right direction, but as she passed a corner, she bumped her shoulder and stubbed her toe. Fortunately her snow gown and ice slippers protected her. "Reach out with your senses." Jack reminded. "Feel the path." This time it took ten minutes, but Elsa eventually made it back to the start of the maze.

"Done." She smirked.

"Not yet." Jack smirked back. He waved his staff and the ice walls began to shift and move. The maze began to change and didn't stop! It was constantly shifting and rearranging itself. "Now go back with it changing. "You'll have to be quick, but you can keep your eyes open."

Elsa entered the maze once more and came into an intersection. She had just sensed out the correct path and had taken five steps down it when an ice wall slid in front of her, blocking her route. Elsa hmph'd, annoyed, and turned back. She went down a different route only to suddenly get blocked again. She quickly turned down a new path, picking up her pace. Numerous times she got blocked and redirected by ice walls popping up before her. Eventually Elsa realized something that she could use a bit to her advantage. While the ice walls shifted every which way, since it wasn't Jack's intention to harm her, they did not come at where she stood. This meant that she could at least stand still as she tried to sense a path forming without the fear of getting crushed. Elsa ran into a couple of dead-ends, but she was gradually able to make her way through. Still it was a good half hour before she finally managed to exit the maze.

"I'm through!"

"Good job! Now come back and we'll call it a day!" Said Jack. "But this time the maze will be shifting even faster." Elsa rolled her eyes but stepped in. Jack hadn't been kidding. As her eyes darted around, she saw the ice walls moving and shifting at a good clip. She power walked down one path, not the one she felt she needed, but the only one currently available, only to have a wall spring up in before her. Elsa put her hands up just in time to catch herself from plowing face first into the wall. She turned down another path, but was soon blocked. Frowning, the Queen took a few steps back, only to feel an ice wall at her back. Her eyes looked around and saw a rapidly closing opening. She dove through it and broke into a run, trying to outrun the shifting ice. The good new was, she was able to more or less keep pace with it. The bad news was, she couldn't sense that fast and was soon thoroughly lost. After an hour, Elsa had finally made it to the center of the maze, mostly by chance, and ran straight into a new dead-end. Elsa huffed in frustration. She was tired, her legs were aching from all the running around, and she had no idea how much time she had lost. She glanced up to see that the sky outside the palace had turned dark. The walls were shifting just too fast! She couldn't keep up! This was impossible! But maybe…. Elsa concentrated. She heard a slight rumble and when she looked up, she saw an opening had appeared in the ice wall. _Yes!_ Beaming, she ran through the opening, and as she stepped through it, another opening formed in the next wall ahead of her. Elsa briskly walked forwards, a new opening appearing in each ice wall ahead of her as she followed a straight path, cutting across the entire maze. Finally, at long last, one last opening let her see a stunned Jack signaling the end. Elsa ran out of the maze, a huge smile on her face. The young Guardian landed in front of her, smirking.

"You cheated!" Jack said mirthfully.

"That test wasn't fair!" Elsa countered. "It was impossible to win! I can't sense that fast."

"Actually, it is possible." Said Jack with a smirk. "Well have to work on getting you to sense faster to keep up with the changes." His smirk changed into a smile. "Still, I'm proud of you Elsa." The young Queen stared at him in surprise and saw he was serious.

"For what? Cheating?" Jack shook his head.

"Not for cheating, but for originality and creativity in solving a problem that was hindering you. Well done." Elsa blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"Thank you." She said.

"I want you to learn as much as possible so that you'll be ready for anything. However, in a crisis you might not have time to properly react at all, and you'll have to go with what works. So I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you." Elsa repeated, not knowing what else she could say, her cheeks even brighter now.

Elsa formed an ice chair and turned to watch Jack undoing the maze. In a few second, there wasn't a single trace of it in the foyer. It was as if it had never been there. Elsa sat down on the ice chair with a groan. As she watched Jack saunter over, a thought struck her and she blushed.

"Hey Jack? Um… do…do you mind giving me a-another leg massage? Please?" Elsa's face was a deep scarlet by the time she had finished speaking. Jack blinked in shock and felt himself blush as well.

"Y-yeah. S-sure, uh, no problem." Sitting cross-legged before her, Jack took one of her legs and began to gently massage it as he had done before. He carefully ran his palms and fingers over her leg and knee, massaging her sore muscles. When Jack moved on to her other leg after several minutes, he looked up at the young Queen to see that Elsa had her head leaning back a bit, her lips slightly parted, eyes closed. Jack allowed himself a small smile as he turned his focus back to his task at hand. Her leg was so perfectly smooth and soft, softer than snow even. Her skin was a milky, creamy color like a perfect bar of white chocolate candy. It was like every square inch of Elsa was nothing short of absolute perfection and it enticed and intrigued the young Guardian to no end. Before Jack knew what he was doing, he had begun to kiss Elsa's leg.

"Mmm." The small moan escaped from Elsa's slightly open mouth. Jack's eyes were closed as he trailed kisses across her leg, his lips brushing it as he moved from spot to spot. After a few minutes, he began to prod her leg with his tongue with each kiss. When he reached her calf, Jack was at his boldest, running his tongue over he leg with a big kiss, enjoy the feeling of he smooth skin with his tongue and lips. Elsa gave an abrupt, pleasured gasp, startling Jack out of his Elsa-induced reverie. He turned even paler than normal and let go of her leg.

"Sorry…" Jack said nervously.

"I-it's o-o-okay." Elsa stammered, feeling her face heat up. Jack rose unsteadily to his feet and practically ran to his room. Elsa watched him go, lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out her feelings. After a while, she sighed and got up too, heading towards her own room.

* * *

><p>AN3: Okay, this chapter was actually surprisingly long (yes even without the A/Ns, lol) and it ended with a micro-cliffhanger. Just a teeny tiny one; more like a bump in the road than a true cliff. So this chapter we had Jack **finally** tell Elsa about his past and they better understand one another. Also good news for AnnaxKristoff, I've managed to work them into chapter 13 (chapter 14 is when they'll finally arrive at the trolls) so we'll get more time with them. I'll try my best to add them to chapter 12 as well so it'll be four chapters in a row with them.  
><strong><br>sydvan23**: I had the ending of this chapter written when you sent that review and I had to restrain myself from sending you a PM to avoid spoiling it. So what did you thing of **that** spur of the moment kiss?

**Musicaddic0**: Good to know that you like it. I was really worried that I was boring my readers with the slow pace, but I just wanted to really flesh everything out and develop it properly.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**animefan(Guest)**: I actually had thought about putting that song in as a joke where Jack would start to sing it only for Elsa to tell him not to ruin the moment. I decided against it as a humorous moment kinda went against the whole romantic atmosphere I was trying for.

**DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl**: I'm glad you like it so far. This one wasn't as much fluff as the last chapter, but hopefully it was enough to tide you over till the next chapter. Yes, I know what it's like when stories are abounded. It just drives me crazy! I fully intend to finish **all** my stories, even my older ones that appear abandoned (I have **_really_** terrible luck with computers (when it's not a virus, it's a factory defect) but all my newer stories, including this one, have been backed up in at least three different places). Anyway, if you like fluff, I hope you'll love the next chapter;).

And to all the guests who reviewed, thank you so much for your thoughts and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well.


	12. Winter Dance

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter. It's a bit later than I intended, but this week has been full of surprises. We had guests over and now my father is taking me on a business trip with him to Louisiana! Fortunately, I somehow managed to sneak my laptop along so I could continue working and update. This chapter is short, but I hope it is short _but sweet_. Also news on my next story: it will be titled **Gathering Darkness** (I don't like the title but I can't figure out a better one) and as long as there are no further unexpected delays, I'm aiming to have it released on Friday, the 6th. Like I mentioned, it will be primarily Jelsa but will include others such as Kristanna, Eugenzel, Hiccstrid and Mericup (yes you read that right, **_both_**), it will have a bit of all genres and I'm hoping to bring something new and yet unseen in this fandom. I won't reveal any more, so you'll just have to read it it when it comes out:)  
>Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and never underestimate the power of a review, it inspires me to no end.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 12: Winter Dance<p>

Jack strolled into his room, quickly shut the door and pressed his back to it.  
>"Hhhrrrrrrmmm!" He screamed with his mouth pressed shut. He paced the room, hating every fiber of his being. This was getting ridiculous! Every time he got close to her, he screwed up. First the cold weather test and now this! Elsa was sure to hate him now! "Argh! Great going Frost!" He scolded himself. "Try to ruin what you have with her why don't you?! I can't afford to slip up like that again." He couldn't afford to lose her trust or her friendship. That would just destroy him. Jack was so upset; he didn't even bother with the journal. He just flopped onto his hammock and prayed he hadn't screwed everything up too badly.<p>

Elsa walked into her room and transformed her ice gown into her nightgown then went out into her balcony to star up at the stars in the night sky. Replays of just a few minutes earlier flashed through her mind. Elsa unconsciously touched her calf and a small smile formed on her lips. She had to admit, she was beyond shocked at what had happened. She never would have thought Jack would do something like that, and thankfully, she had been unaware, because had she known, she never would have allowed it. But she had thoroughly enjoyed both the massage he'd given her legs, and the kissing. She was glad it came as a surprise so that she couldn't have prevented it; she would have hated herself if she had. She would have missed this amazing experience. That kiss had been the most wonderful feeling she had felt since she had stopped holding back her powers. It felt even more exhilarating, enthralling, and she wished it had lasted longer. And she found herself wanting more. More of the feelings, more of the kisses. More of Jack. Much more. Elsa blushed at the thought. She went back inside and lay in her bed. She thought of the Guardian as she stared up at her room's ceiling and she wondered on how he made her feel. Her final thoughts before falling asleep were surprising, but not unwelcome: she wondered what it would be like to truly kiss him.

The following morning, Jack went down to the dining area to see there was no sign of Elsa. He sighed heavily and sadly as he went about gathering some fruit.  
>"She probably doesn't want to see you, moron." Jack thought angrily. And who could blame her when he had violated her trust? What had come over him?! It had been so sudden, so tantalizing! It was like he had been intoxicated! Jack didn't understand why, but he yearned to be with Elsa. He <em>needed<em> to be with her.

Elsa sat on her bed, staring at her hands. Her thoughts were still fixed on Jack and she sighed.  
>Elsa desperately wanted to see him. But how? How could she talk to him about what had happened? How could she confront him about her feelings and what if he didn't feel the same way? What if this had been a fluke? She couldn't handle the devastation if he didn't return the feelings she realized had been slowly developing. Elsa sighed. She didn't want to avoid Jack and it wouldn't do her any good to stay away from him. Jack stirred something new in her. Something different, but welcome. She <em>longed<em> to be near him.

Jack looked up as he heard Elsa enter the dining area. She was looking down and Jack feared the worst. _Perfect. Just perfect! I completely screwed up!_ They stood there in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"So…" Elsa began tentatively. "What are we going to do for training today?"

"I, uh…. I figured we could take a day off today." Jack replied. "You know, so you can rest a bit and… relax."

"Oh. Okay…" Undesirably, the awkward silence returned. They ate in silence, each occasionally throwing glances at the other, but sadly they always just seemed to miss each other's gaze. When they finished eating, the rose, still unable to meet one another's eyes. Eventually, the worry ate up Jack enough that he decided to speak up.

"Elsa, I'm… I just wanted… I'm so sorry about yesterday. I-I don't know what came over me." He said, trying his best to apologize. _Please don't let her hate me please don't let her hate me!_ Elsa blinked in surprise. She was touched that he cared to apologize, but she was also sad that he felt he had to apologize. She didn't want him to regret what they had shared and she wished she could let him know that she didn't regret it. Not a single moment.

"Jack, I… I just want you to know I'm not angry or upset about yesterday."

"Y-you're not?" Jack asked in shock.

"Mm-mm." Elsa hummed, shaking her head.

"So what do **_you_** want to do today?" Elsa thought for a moment before smiling at him, which caused Jack's stomach to perform excited somersaults.

"How about a snowball fight?" Jack gave her a wide grin that made her heart flutter.  
>"You're on!"<p>

Their game lasted for a good few hours. Both laughed and had so much fun playing with each other. Jack amazed Elsa with his abilities and tricks that she had not learned. Elsa made Jack proud with what she had mastered from him. Both were perfectly match, neither gaining an upper hand, perfect equals.  
>Eventually Elsa decided to summon Marshmallow to help her out and beat Jack. Unfortunately, the giant snowman got overexcited and ended up burying BOTH of them under a pile of snow. Jack and Elsa manage to get their heads out of the snow and laughed uproariously. When they finally settled down a bit, Jack managed wiggle out of the snow and helped Elsa out. They stood face-to-face, holding each other's arms and laughing softly. They looed at one another's face and blush lightly as their laughter died down and they gazed deeply into each other's eyes with something new, something neither realized yet that they had or what it was: love.<p>

"Come on Jack! You'll love this I promise!" Elsa said, giggling as she pulled his arm.

"No, come on Elsa! I can't!" Jack laughed as she pulled him towards the center of the ice palace's entrance foyer. Elsa waved her hands and a beautiful, majestically crafted grand piano formed from ice. Jack smiled, remembering how Elsa never ceased to amaze him. She turned back to him and gave him that smile of hers that just made him melt.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Even if she hadn't been pleading, Jack knew he would never be able to refuse her.  
>Marshmallow stood before the piano and began to play surprisingly well for a giant snow creature with huge fingers as thick as tree trunks.<p>

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man." Said Jack. Elsa shyly walked out to the center of the foyer, nervous, as she knew Jack's eyes were upon her. She knew she didn't dance, but not that she couldn't. She closed her eyes and felt the rhythm and just let it carry her. She was a bit mechanical at first in her movements, but eventually he moves became graceful, flowing perfectly with the song. He watched as Elsa danced beautifully in the middle of the room. She was absolutely mesmerizing to watch. It took a long while before Jack was able to come to his senses; he grinned.

"Ah, you're not just the Snow Queen, you're also the Dancing Queen!" Jack laughed causing the Queen to smile.

"Jack, join me." Said Elsa, blushing slightly. A look of worry quickly appeared on the Guardian's face.

"I don't know how to dance." He said.

"I'll teach you." Slowly, and surprisingly, timidly, Jack made his way out to her, standing nervously beside the Queen. He took a deep breath, gathering up his courage, and grinned at her.

"Your Majesty." Said Jack, bowing. "May I have this dance?" Elsa smiled and curtsied.

"You may, good sir." She took one of Jack's hands and placed it on her waist. She then took his other hand in hers and placed her free hand on his shoulder. Jack smiled at her causing Elsa to feel like her knees were made of jelly. "I'll lead."

"I'll follow you anywhere." Jack said causing her to blush. They danced slowly, waltzing around the foyer to the song coming from the piano. But soon Jack was looking down at their feet. Elsa frowned. She wanted to look at his eyes and face as they danced.

"Jack, look at me." She said gently.

"I don't want to step on your feet." Jack said nervously. Elsa giggled.

"You won't. Trust me." They continued dancing, Jack slowly taking his eyes off his feet. When he did, he was met by the most rewarding sight by looking Elsa in the eyes and face. Soon another song started, and as the Queen led, the Guardian had stopped looking down altogether. The waltzed to several different songs and the fun seemed to go on for hours. Not once did Jack step on Elsa's feet, though he did trip over his own in the beginning, and they always kept their eyes on the other's. Soon marshmallow started to play yet another song. It was probably the twentieth or something; both Jack and Elsa had lost track as both found their dance partner far more interesting than counting songs. The song that played was so beautiful and inspiring that it really moved Jack in ways he'd never expected. After being around for more than three hundred years and listening to all kinds of songs, he was really keen to learn more about the wonderful melody that was so touching and mysterious to his ears. So moving and powerful.

"What is this song?" Jack asked.

"I call it Let It Go; made it myself." Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at Elsa with awe.

"Wow. It's really beautiful Elsa." The Queen smiled at him, a light tinge of oink appearing on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

When the song finally ended, Jack and Elsa stopped in the very center of the foyer. They were both smiling as they gazed into one another's eyes. So enchanted in each other they were, that they didn't realize their proximity; that their foreheads were actually touching.  
>"Elsa, you are the most magnificent person I have ever met." Said Jack. They were literally nose-to-nose; feeling each other's steady breathing on their own lips. Their eyes flicked to one another's lips as their breathing became a bit ragged. They were <strong><em>really<em>** close. And Elsa panicked. She drew back suddenly, fear in her face, but sadness in her eyes from pulling away from Jack.

"I- I should go…" She said. Like Jack had done so last night, Elsa too quickly fled from him, darting up the stairs towards her room.  
>Jack watched her leave. He had no idea what made her flee. What had frightened her off? Was it because of him? Jack knew he'd be pushing his luck, but he wanted to go after her. He felt like he needed to go after her. Making up his mind, Jack bolted up the stairs and made for her room. The door had been left half-open and he could see her pacing nervously inside.<p>

Elsa paced her room cradling her arms. She couldn't believe just how close she had been to Jack. _So_ tantalizingly close that she had almost given into her impulses and kissed him! And oh, how she desperately wanted to kiss him! But what if Jack didn't share her feelings? What if all he wanted was to be her friend? She couldn't risk ruining what they had. She had to control her emotions and feelings. She had to somehow rein them in. She did want to get hurt because of her feelings and even more importantly; she didn't want Jack to be hurt. Their friendship was too important to her to lose just because of her impulses. But why, _why_ did she have these impulses towards Jack to begin with? Why was she always feeling the way she did around him? Could it be possible?  
><em>Am I falling in love with him?! No, worse! I already am!<em>  
>"Conceal, don't feel." Elsa repeated her creed to herself. It was her only comfort, but how she hated it this time around! It provided absolutely no solace to her aching heart as her tears threatened to fall.<p>

"No Elsa." Elsa whirled around to see Jack standing at her doorway.

"Jack!"

"Reveal, feel." He said walking into her room to stand right in front of her. He saw the tears brimming her eyes and knew she was hurting, and to know she was in pain, even emotion, was like a large rusty dagger being plunged into his heart and twisted around.

"Jack, I…"

"Reveal, feel." He repeated taking her hands. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Elsa had calmed and her eyes had dried. They could have stayed there forever, but both knew they'd be risking their friendship if the stayed. That's something both unknowingly agreed with one another. Neither wished to lose their friendship to their impulses, yet both feared that their yearning would only continue to get stronger until the could no longer ignore them. Until they could no longer deny them.  
>"I'll be downstairs if you need me, Your Majesty."<p>

"Goodbye, Jack." Elsa croaked back. She was on the verge of tears but not for the reasons he thought. Oh she could not stress enough just how desperately she wanted to kiss him; it felt like a necessity for her to live! And to have him kiss her back! To feel their lips pressed together, their bodies close and intertwining. Little did she know, however, that the object of her affections was feeling the exact same way.

As Kristoff and Anna continued on their journey with Sven and Olaf, the blond man had slowly been starting to notice that the spirited redhead was unnaturally silent. While Anna's silence was a dead giveaway something was wrong, Kristoff surprised himself as he normally wasn't one to ever notice if someone was bothered by something unless the said so. It was just in his nature to trust that everyone could handle their issues and he could keep to his own and Sven's business. Kristoff thought and realized that it was since he had tripped and fallen. Had she hurt herself.  
>"Anna, what's bothering you?" Kristoff abruptly asked.<p>

"Hm? What? Oh, uh it's nothing." Kristoff wasn't convinced. He looked at the girl beside him, frowning.

"Come on Anna, I know something's bothering you."

"It's just… I don't know. I- I think I saw something strange earlier in the woods."

"Like what? A bear?"

"No. It's… I don't know what it was."

"Well what did you think you saw?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know."

"Well, if you think of anything, you can always tell me." He said. Anna nodded and they continued in silence for a few moments, the Princess deep in thoughts.

"Kristoff?"

"Hmm?" Anna hesitated before she decided to continue.

"Are there any pure black deer around here?" Kristoff frowned, considering her question

"No. I've never even heard of a pure black deer." He paused in thought. "Is that what you saw?" Anna recalled the animal before speaking.

"Actually, I think it was more a horse."

"Maybe a castle horse? A guard might have lost it?" Anna shook her head.

"No. We don't have any pure black horses. Most are white or light chestnut. A few are multicolored, but there are no pure black horses. And it's eyes…" She shuddered.

"What about them?"

"They we bright yellow."

"That's normal for some animals." Kristoff said thoughtfully. Maybe it hadn't been a horse. Maybe it **had** been a deer or something. Again Anna shook her head.

"No, it was bright yellow. Really bright. Like it was glowing." She explained. "It looked really predatorial." At those last words Kristoff, frowned deeply. He began more alert and his movement took on greater purpose. You don't believe me?"

"The Queen who controls ice, an invisible guy who can fly and also wields ice, a living talking snowman and giant living snowman? On any normal given day, I wouldn't have believed you, but now? No I believe you all right."

"What do you think it was?" Asked Anna. Kristoff narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"Trouble."

* * *

><p>AN2: More good news for AnnaxKristoff. I managed to get a bit of them in this chapter, so that means we will indeed have four chapters in a row with them (11-14). We'll get a lot of them next chapter and chapter 14 will be mostly theirs.

**Guest**: I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much. I hope you like this one just as well.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: While not as intimate as the last chapter, I hope you also found this one satisfying.

**Awesomo3000**: I'm continuing, lol! Did this chapter manage to continue the overload?


	13. Of Teeth and a Dream Chat

A/N: I am so sorry to every one this chapter took this long. I's really embarrassed by this delay. Last month and this one too have been an absolute nightmare! We have people coming and going instantly as we are finally going to get impact windows for this house to protect against storms, the weather has been terrible lately (and with it the internet) last week we had Tropical Storm Arthur parked next to the state and Monday I saw not one, but TWO funnel clouds from the highway. I've also been going back and forth between my old college and a new university I wanted to get into, trying to get myself in (I succeeded in getting in! Now I can continue studying) and trying to help a friend who wants to come study from overseas. We've also had guests over, teenagers no less... (they're gone of the week some I'm taking the chance to update) and now I'm may be coming down with something (my parents already have a fever, hopefully it doesn't get that bad) It just goes on, but I'm gonna save you all from the long list (it's Murphy's Law to the extreme). I'll update Gathering Darkness if not Tuesday than Wednesday (while this delay did nothing for this story, (it was hard too write as not much happens this chapter to be honest) it did help me plan out a **lot** for that one). At least I managed to get work done on other chapters of BOTH stories; hopefully Chapter 14 of this story will be up in a week or so (dare we hope less? Don't want to jinx it...).  
>Oh and if any of my readers are from Germany: Herzlichen Glückwunsch an Deutschland die Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen! Pardon if my German's a little rusty, I haven't had a chance to really use it in like six years.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm  
>Chapter 13: Of Teeth and a Dream Chat<p>

Kristoff's group was lucky that the blond man knew where they were going by heart, because his mind was completely occupied for the last hour or so. His mind kept drifting back to what he knew of Anna and Elsa's childhood and his raging debate over whether or not he should reveal what he knew to the Princess. It was almost too much; the consequences either way could be disastrous. What would Anna do if he told her? What would she do if she found out he knew and kept it from her? Kristoff smiled sadly to himself. What were the odds that he, Kristoff, orphaned ice trader, would hold the keys to someone's memories? And what were the odds that he'd be here with that very person? Was it fate? Destiny? Luck? Did he even believe in those things?

He wondered how things were going with Jack and Elsa. Kristoff knew that he and Jack both had their work cut out for them and that it was far from easy. Anna's life was in his hands and Elsa's life, and now the fate of Arendelle, was in Jack's. Neither could afford to fail.

Kristoff decided that he would ask Grand Pabbie about these turn of events, and about the Guardians. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see all the trolls again; it had been awhile. Though they had raised him, the fact that he was now an adult with his own business to run, meant that he didn't have as much time to visit them as often as he would have liked to. He wondered how Anna would react. The trolls were… something else. Kristoff sighed heavily. He loved his family greatly, but at times they were just too crazy! For the umpteenth time that night, Kristoff thanked his lucky stars that the trolls didn't care for several human amenities like paintings. That's the last thing he'd need, for them to pull out old childhood portraits of him to show Anna. He'd just die of embarrassment! He glanced at the red haired girl. Her eyes were half-lidded and her steps were a bit drunk. Anna accidentally stumbled into Sven and nearly fell. Fortunately, Kristoff caught her under the arms before she fell.  
>"Whoa there! Are you alright? Is it the spell?" Kristoff asked.<p>

"No it's not that. I'm just *yawns* tired." Anna replied. Kristoff frowned then lifted her up and set her on Sven's back. Anna was so tired, she didn't even protest.

"Why don't you get a bit of shuteye for a few minutes? Save your strength; we'll be there in less than an hour."

Elsa descended the ice stairs back down to the foyer where Jack was standing in front of the ice piano with Marshmallow, telling the giant snowman about the times he pranked Mozart, Bach and Beethoven. Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling. _Typical Jack_.  
>"Hey Elsa!" Said Jack, noticing her. The Queen smiled at him.<p>

"So what have you been up to?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Jack and Marshmallow exchanged a glance.

"Umm… socializing?" Elsa smirked at Jack's words. "Telling stories of my past."

"Your past pranks?" Jack laughed at that.

"You know me too well, Your Majesty." They laughed together for a while. Elsa wondered what they would do now. She wished to resume dancing with Jack, but she feared her feelings would return. The look on Jack's face told her he too was thinking. The Guardian opened his mouth but quickly cut himself off as all of a sudden something small and colorful zoomed past them, fluttering around the foyer. Jack turned his head to look at the object and Elsa looked as well. It was a little hummingbird-like humanoid, wearing a colorful tiny snow parka that matched its feathers. It landed on Jack's open palm and Elsa noticed it had a tiny red bag on its back.

"Hey! Baby Tooth! What brings you here?" Said Jack. The tiny fairy took off the bag and held it out to him "For me?" Jack took the bag and Baby Tooth took off.

"Who's that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh!" Jack said in realization. "This is Baby Tooth, she is one of Tooth Fairy's mini-fairies. Baby Tooth, allow me to introduce you to Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa blushed at how Jack introduced her by her full title. To her surprise, the tiny fairy flew right up to her face. Jack smiled as Baby Tooth nuzzled Elsa's cheek.

"Aww, she likes you!" Said Jack. While Elsa watched Baby Tooth flying happily around her, Jack reached into the pouch and felt his fingers brush against something. Something much too big of the tiny bag. _Ah. Of course. One of North's 'Santa' bags._ Jack struggled to pull the large object from the magically small bag. After several minutes, he finally managed to pull out a large decorated golden cylindrical object. Jack gasped in realization. He looked at the base and his suspicions were correct. On the bottom face of the cylinder was a cartoony-drawn face of a beautiful platinum haired girl. He held in his hands Elsa's memories. Jack soon realized that there was still substance to the bag and reaching in once more, he felt his fingers brush an identical object. After some more difficulty, he pulled out an identical cylinder, this with the picture of a redheaded girl. Anna's memories. For some reason, Tooth felt it was important enough to send him both sisters' memories to him. He gulped nervously. He knew well the importance of memories. He put both memory canisters into his hoodie pocket. He didn't feel like the time was right to look into their memories just yet, and he'd ask for Elsa's permission first before he looked at either memories.  
>"Elsa, I need to talk to you." Said Jack. Before Elsa could reply, Baby Tooth lifted high into the air and began to fly away.<p>

"She's going already?" Elsa asked.

"She has to get back to collecting teeth. Plus, it's very cold here for her." Jack explained.

"Oh."

"Don't worry; it's okay." Said Jack. He turned to Baby Tooth and waved. "Goodbye Baby Tooth!"

"Bye!" Said Elsa, also waving and the tiny fairy waved back at them before leaving. After she was gone, Elsa turned back to Jack.

"So you said you had to talk to me?"

"Yeah, um…" Jack thought for a moment, wondering how he was going to explain everything to Elsa.

"Well, um, the situation has changed a bit."

"Changed? How so?"

"Well I've learned something new, or will." Elsa frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want to see how Anna and Kristoff are doing." Elsa began to feel dread build up in her chest at the thought of being left alone. Before she wouldn't have had any problems with it, in fact she would've been satisfied to be alone, but ever since she met Jack, things had changed. So much had changed and she hoped it was for the better as she felt it was.

"But how will you find them? How long will you be gone?"

"Gone? Elsa, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you here alone." Elsa felt relief flood her and she felt lighter. She was really thankful that Jack wasn't going anywhere, even if it would have been only temporary.

"Then how?"

"I'm going to take a nap and ask Sandy to connect me with them. If my calculations are correct, they should be near the end of the day. Hopefully at least Anna is sleeping."

"The Sandman can do all that?"

"Yep. Any dream created by Sandy, can be connected to any other of his dreams, acting as a link between two or more people."

"Wow." Elsa said impressed. Jack smirked.

"I know." He headed towards the stairs. Pausing, he turned back to her. "I'm going to take that nap now. If you also take a nap, you can join me." Elsa looked shocked and a bit frightened. "I'd love if you could join me in meeting them. I know it would mean the world to Anna."

"I-I'll think about." Elsa replied. Jack gave her a reassuring smile then flew up to his room, leaving the young Queen to her thoughts.

As Jack entered his room, he pulled out the journal, deciding to fill in the previous day's entry, which he'd forgotten in his distress.  
>Leaning against the ice wall near a window, he began writing.<br>"_Journal Entry Day 5. I woke up to a very nasty surprise: once more my powers were acting up. I can't explain it and I can't understand it. I can feel that they **aren't** fading, so why am I having difficulty using them. This is a problem I cannot afford; if we eve come under attack, Elsa is not ready yet and I need to protect her. I **have** to protect her._" Jack paused, going back and underling both _need_ and _have_."_I found Elsa once more fearing the future. I wish I knew how to help her, but all I can do is give her words of comfort. I tried to do a bit more by revealing a bit about myself. I told her about my past. My past life. After we chatted for some hours,_ _I tired to teach Elsa how to sense her way through ice by making a maze. As always, she excelled in my test, with the sole exception of rapidly shifting and changing ice, which at the current moment is faster than Elsa can sense; however, she came up with her own solution regardless. One that astonished even me._" Jack smiled at the memory, but then his expression darkened as he remembered what came next and how he had almost ruined everything."_I really screwed up badly. I- I kissed her! Well, her leg, but that's just as bad, if not worse! I invaded her personal space and broke her trust! I admit I'm a horrible person, but I couldn't stop myself! I didn't even realize what I was doing!... Fortunately Elsa was very forgiving, or I could have destroyed our friendship! I still don't know what is wrong with me! I wish I could control myself around Elsa, but it's like every time we get close, I do something stupid. I feel… I think… I don't know what to think. I just don't know. More to follow on Day 6's entry._" Jack sighed again as his thoughts swirled around his head like a raging maelstrom. _What is going on? What's happening to me?_ Closing the journal, he went up to the window in his room and yelled out.

"Sandy! If you're out there, can you link me up with Anna or Kristoff's dreams? I want to check up with how they're doing." Because of North's warnings, Jack knew Sandy wouldn't be in Arendelle, but the Wind would take Jack's voice to wherever he was. And while Sandy preferred to be at the general vicinity where he used his dreamsand, it was well within his abilities to reach far into the distance. He could reach Arendelle and the North Mountain without having to be in the kingdom. Jack then proceeded to his bed and sat up against the backboard, getting comfortable. As he began to doze off, he found his thoughts drifting back to Elsa.

The next thing Jack knew he was standing in complete blackness. There was no light yet he could see perfectly, except that there was nothing to see, except his hands, body and feet if he looked down; it was as if he was standing in oblivion. Jack immediately recognized this as one of Sandy's 'neutral' dream worlds, one where no dream had been created for yet.  
>The good news was that since Sandy had brought him here, that meant that either Anna or Kristoff were indeed asleep. It was only a matter of time before they joined him. The bad news was that there was literally nothing to do until then. Quickly becoming bored, Jack decided to entertain himself.<br>"Now batting for the Burgess Guardians: Jack Frost!" He imitated an announcer, his voice echoing in the nothingness.

"In the green corner, weighing in at 135lbs, the Pennsylvania Mania, Jack Frost!" Jack began to pace arms in air, "I just want to say hi to someone real special, ok? Yo, Elsa! It's me, Jack." Jack said with a thick, fake accent. He then began sauntering around, shouting, "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! ELSA!"

"What are you doing?" Jack whirled around to see Anna standing there, looking amused.

"Oh! Anna!" Said Jack in surprise. "I'm glad the call went through. I don't know if this is considered a long distance call and data roaming fees may apply."

"What?" Anna asked, looking confused. Jack grinned.

"Nothing." He said.

"So, uh… Jack, where are we?" Anna asked. "Am- am I… dead?"

"Dead? No, you're not dead. You're dreaming."

"Dreaming so none of this is real?"

"Whoa! No! This is real. We're having this conversation. I'm still in Elsa's palace and you're… wherever."

"Then how can we be talking?"

"I had Sandy connect our dreams together so we could chat." Jack replied. Anna frowned in confusion.

"Sandy?"

"The Sandman." Anna still looked confused. Jack sighed. "Tell you later. Right now I want to ask how things are going with you guys. How are you?"

"Oh. Well… I think they're going good. I'm fine, I guess. Before I fell asleep, Kristoff said we would be getting to wherever we were going in less than an hour."

"Good, good." Jack nodded. Before he could continue, Anna spoke up.

"How are things with Elsa?" Jack opened his mouth then paused, contemplating his words.

"They're… interesting. She's a fast learner and we already figured out she can thaw Arendelle; she just doesn't know how. Yet." Anna nodded.

"She always was quick at picking up new things." They both chuckled before Jack remembered something He created a palm sized snowflake and gave it to Anna.

"Here," he said. "I want you to have this."

"What's this for?" Anna asked, observing the snowflake.

"So I can keep on eye on you two. Just have it on your person, you don't even need to have it out, and I can see everything around you." The young Guardian replied. "Don't worry, it won't melt for a few hours, even without the cold."

"Is this necessary?" Jack shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." Anna frowned, worried.

"What's changed?"

"Well, there were a few moments when Elsa was very afraid."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, one was a nightmare she had and another was when she got lost in a blizzard on the mountain during my training test."

"Oh my God! Is she-?!" Jack held up a hand to calm her.

"She's fine. She's safe."

"So you think… why do we need the snowflake? Are we in danger?"

"Maybe." Jack admitted. "Elsa's fears may have drawn unwanted attention." Anna was silent for a moment before she remembered something.

"I did see a dark horse earlier in the forest." Jack started.

"A dark horsed?" He asked. "Pure black, skeletal looking?"

"Uh-huh."

"With glowing yellow eyes?"

"You've seen it?" Anna asked. Jack pursed his lips.

"Pitch." He growled. "Even though I was expecting this, I still can't believe he's recovering so fast."

"Jack, what's going on?" Anna asked, concern beginning to edge into her voice. Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair and quickly gave her a condensed version of his and the Guardian's history with Pitch.

"S-someone who enjoys traumatizing children and feeds on their fear and suffering?" Anna asked in a meek voice. "What does this monster want with Elsa?"

"Her fear." Jack replied bitterly, seething with barely contained anger. "But he won't win. I won't let him. I swear that monster will never even so much as touch a hair on Elsa's head. I'll protect her; no matter what."

"But…how?!" Anna all but cried. "If Pitch is so strong and you're here alone…"

"Pitch _was_ that strong, not anymore." Said Jack taking her hands and staring her straight in the eyes. "I'll keep her safe. I swear on my life. I'll swear on my Guardianhood, on fun; I'll swear on my existence; I'll keep her safe." Anna stared at Jack, deeply moved by his vow. She wondered how his relationship with Elsa had evolved in the time he'd spent with her. Anna swallowed her nervousness, then nodded, looking determined once more. Before she could say anything else, Anna gasped in shock, staring past Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around and his face broke into a huge grin. There, a couple of feet from them and looking a bit lost, stood the Queen.

"Elsa!" He called, waving her over. Elsa tenderly made her way over looking nervous and unsure of herself. Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulder and Elsa was silently thankful for the gesture and his touch. Anna too noticed and a small smile tugged at her lips

"Hi." Elsa said shyly, glancing up, then quickly back down again.

"Hi, yourself." Anna replied, just as timidly. "So… um… how are you?"

"I, uhm… I'm good, thanks to Jack." Anna glanced at Jack and smiled thankfully.

"That's good."

"How- how are _you_?"

"I'm alive, so no worries." Anna said, hopping to ease her sister's fears. Jack smiled then froze in shock. He blinked in disbelief. Jack squinted as he looked out into the distance.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked. Elsa and Anna looked too and the Princess grinned.

"Hey Kristoff! Olaf!" Anna called. They had probably fallen asleep too and got pulled into the dream world with them. "Over here!"

"Where are we?" Asked Kristoff as they approached the trio.

"In a dream chat, courtesy of Sandy." Jack replied. Kristoff and Olaf exchanged a glance.

"Sandy?" They asked together.

"The Sandman." Anna clarified.

"Ah of course." Kristoff said incredulously. "Why not?"

"I know right!" Said Olaf. "So neat!"

"Just when I think things couldn't get any stranger." Kristoff muttered.

"Hey Jack? Do you mind if I talk alone with Elsa for a minute?" Asked Anna. Jack glanced at Elsa. She looked at him, nervous, but nodded. Jack nodded back.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." The sisters watched as Jack walked off with Kristoff. When they were a few feet away, Jack formed a mound of snow and began to pelt the other two with snowballs. Olaf quickly and gleefully joined in. The Queen giggled, something that Anna did not miss and her smile grew wider.

"He is **_so_** goofy!" Elsa said with a smile, holding back her laughter.

"And you love him." Elsa whipped back around to look at Anna, startled. She was about to deny it when she noticed her sister had a sweet encouraging smile on her face. The Queen sighed before giving the Princess a small smile.

"Yes. I do." Elsa replied.

While the sisters caught up a bit, Jack and Olaf were having tons of fun, mostly at Kristoff's expense. Jack was temporarily distracted by Anna suddenly squealing and turned around to see her wrap an embarrassed Elsa up in a huge hug. The young Guardian smiled happily; it warmed his heart, so to speak, to see the two sisters together like that. Kristoff, desperate to prolong the time that he **_wasn't_** getting bombarded with snowballs decided to speak up.

"So, you and the Queen huh?" He asked. Jack's eyes widened in shock and he felt pinpricks on his face. _Was he that obvious?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied, perhaps a bit to quickly. The ice trader smirked.

"Come on, we saw you with your arm around her shoulder." Jack remained silent, and that was confirmation enough. Olaf gasped joyfully.

"You love Elsa!"

"What?! No!" Jack yelped, denying it even faster this time, the feelings of pinpricks increasing so he felt it from his neck to his forehead. Kristoff took the opportunity to hit Jack in the face with a snowball and the young Guardian fell over Sven, who had joined them, unnoticed.

"Face it, Jack." Kristoff laughed. "You totally have the hots for Elsa."

"Dishonor!" Jack suddenly yelled, hopping to his feet. Unbeknownst to them, this caused Anna and Elsa to glance around and head over to them in curiosity. "Dishonor on you!" He pointed angrily at Kristoff. "Dishonor on your moose!" Jack then pointed at Sven. "Dishonor on your **whole family!"** He finished gesturing broadly.

"Wait a minute." Anna said suddenly. "What's Sven doing here?"

"Uh-oh." Said Kristoff as realization sank in. The next moment he and Anna vanished from the dram world, soon followed by Sven and Olaf, leaving Jack and Elsa alone in confusion.

Kristoff awoke to find them all on the ground, Sven practically laying atop him.  
>"Sven! Get off!" The reindeer brayed in confusion as it awoke, glancing at the annoyed blond man. "Up! Now!" Kristoff groaned as Anna yawned and giggled at them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN2: Well, now Jack knows about Pitch and Elsa has admitted her feelings for Jack to herself (and Anna), though Jack is still nervous. Plus, Jack is now in possession of Elsa's and Anna's memories and it's only a matter of time before he learns everything. Next chapter: The Trolls! And hopefully the pace will start to pick up a bit too.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Yeah, it's how I would react too, heh. Thank you, I do my best.

**Awesomo3000**: Glad you liked it. I hope it's worth the wait when the moment finally comes.

**FleurSuoh**: Thank you, and I am _sooo_ sorry for the long wait.


	14. In the Valley of the Living Rock

A/N: Here's chapter number 14, ladies and gents. Anna and Kristoff finally reach the trolls, and Grand Pabbie reveals a surprise. To anyone who follows Gathering Darkness, I'l probably delay it just a bit longer as I got so many ideas, I'm running the risk of everything beaming one big jumbled mess and I want to organize things a bit first. I'm well into chapter 15 of this story and it may come out first (or I may decide to go ahead and update Gathering Darkness first). On a final note, this week will be our fellow reader/writer BEASBeth's birthday, so to her, here's a special shout-out: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEEK! I hope you have loads of fun and eat tons of cake!  
>Now on with the story; enjoy everyone!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm

Chapter 14: In the Valley of the Living Rock

Jack opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room in Elsa's ice palace. Getting up, he walked out of his room to see if Elsa was already up as well. He was halfway down the hall when the door to the Queen's room opened and she stepped out. Their eyes met and Jack offered her a comforting smile.

"I'm so glad you were able to join us." Jack said as Elsa walked over to him. "You saw how happy Anna was to see you again."

"Yes, she was really surprised." Elsa bit her lower lip and glanced down and Jack could sense something was bothering her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just really worried." Elsa admitted. "What if they don't reach help in time? I may have killed my sister, Jack! How can I live with myself if she dies? Because of me!"

"Hey, it's okay." Jack said soothingly. "Don't worry, I know she will be all right. They'll get there in time and Anna will be safe." He sounded so certain. Elsa wished she could believe it too. She wished she had his confidence that everything would turn out fine.

"How do you know?" Jack placed his hands on Elsa's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Because this is Anna. She's strong. She can take it." He grinned. "Besides, Anna is your sister. I know how strong you are and she is a lot like her big sister." Elsa laughed, alleviating her tension a bit.

"Thanks, Jack." The Guardian nodded.

"It's late." He said. "We should turn in for the day."

"Okay. Goodnight Jack." And then Elsa did something she'd never one before; something she'd probably never be able to explain. She leaned in and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek before quickly turning and scurrying embarrassedly to her room; leaving Jack in stunned silence.  
>Elsa slammed the door of her room and leaned against it. Her heart was hammering at a million miles an hour. She didn't know what came over her or why she did what she did, but it was exhilarating. And she enjoyed. Smiling slightly, Elsa changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed.<p>

Jack stood frozen to his spot staring at the empty space where Elsa had stood only moments earlier, his mind struggling to process what had happened. Slowly, Jack reached up a hand and placed it on his cheek where Elsa had kissed it. A goofy grin spread its way across his features.  
>Finally coming to his senses, Jack made his way back to his room. If his calculations were correct, Anna and Kristoff would be arriving at their destination at any minute and he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. Jack pulled out his snowflake and tossed it into the air, where it hung in the center of the room, high above the floor. Jack began to concentrate on what he wanted to see. The snowflake trick was very new and he hoped the theory behind it held up. If it worked, it would go a long way to solving many problems he often faced in his duties. Of course there was one teensy little problem. Jack had <strong>never<strong> used a 'viewing snowflake' as he had dubbed. He didn't even know if it would work properly. The theory he had used to create the special snowflakes was that the 'transmitting' snowflake, using Jack's snow magic, would reflect all the images around it, bouncing it from reflection to reflection, using water, ice, other snowflakes, anything at all that could reflect, to send the image back to the 'receiving' snowflake. In theory, sound waves would also be transmitted via the snowflake's 'webbing' designs. Of course it was all farfetched, but he _was_ the winter spirit, and he was running out of ideas. Since he wouldn't be really be present on location, they wouldn't be able to see him like he could see them.  
>Hopefully Anna had gotten her snowflake. That was another thing that had greatly concerned Jack; as he'd given Anna the snowflake in the dream world, he had no way of knowing if it would materialize for her outside in the real world.<br>To his relief, the whole room seemed to flicker as an image consumed the entire room, replacing everything he saw.

"It works!" Jack said in shock. "Er, I mean, of course it works! I am Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, after all!" And right in front of him were Anna and Kristoff with Olaf on Sven's back just ahead of them. Jack looked around. It was a clear 360-degree view of Anna and Kristoff's location all round; it was almost like he was right there with them.

Anna's group had finally reached a small valley devoid of snow; the sky above them was alive with colors of the aurora borealis. The group had been quiet ever since they had awakened from their nap/dream chat with Jack and Elsa. Anna and Kristoff were walking side-by-side; ahead of them was Sven, with Olaf lying on his back, looking up at the night sky.  
>"Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Said Olaf watching the aurora borealis as it played across the sky. Anna shivered.<p>

"Are you cold?" Asked Kristoff.

"A little." For a moment, Kristoff moves as if he was going to put an arm around her, but he hesitates, eventually deciding against it. He thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Ah, uh, wait; come here." He grabbed her and pulled her toward a hole in the ground. A warm blast of air hissed up from the hole; a steam vent.

"Oooh… ah." Anna said in relief. They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent.  
>They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent. After a moment, Kristoff took a deep breath.<p>

"So, uh, about my friends... well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... until, you know, they kinda took us in." Had he already told her this? He thought he did, but now wasn't sure. Did they have this conversation? Or did he dream it up? Was it part of that dream world? If he were being repetitive, it'd make him look bad and clueless. Then again what did it matter? Well, it'd make look bad in Anna's eyes. But why did that mater? Wait, hold up; stop. Now he was just babbling like Anna.

"They did?" Anna asked. Kristoff didn't know if that meant he hadn't mentioned it or if Anna was just humoring him.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate..." Kristoff was starting to get nervous. He still hadn't told her just what his family was and he was beginning to ramble on. "And loud... heh, very loud... they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, _really_ heavy. Which you'll..., but you know, you, you'll get it, they're fine. Y-, they mean well-" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Anna gives his arm a reassuring touch.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

"Okay then. Meet my family." With that Kristoff stepped forward and with a sweep of his arms, gestured broadly at the clearing that was empty except for them and a few moss covered boulders. "Hey, guys!"

"… They're rocks." Anna said in disbelief. Invisible to everyone, Jack halted beside Anna and stared in surprise as well. **_This_**_ is who he'd entrusted Anna with?_

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Said Kristoff.

"He's crazy!" Olaf whispered aside to Anna.

"You're looking as sharp as usual." Kristoff continued, walking amongst the boulders. "Hey! Whoa! I didn't even recognize you, you lost so much weight." Anna, Jack and Olaf continued to stare in slack jawed incredulity.

"I'll distract them while you run." Olaf whispered to Anna. He went up to a boulder and began patting it. In a slow, loud voice he announced, "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Whispering aside to Anna again, he added, "Anna, because I love you, I insist you run." Then it was back to the boulders again. "I understand you're love experts! Ooh!" Before once more addressing Anna, "Why aren't you running?" This seemed to snap Anna out of her reverie.

"Uh... okay. Well, I'm gonna go-"

"No, no, no, Anna, wait!" Said Kristoff. As Anna began to back away, the boulders suddenly started to roll, some moving right past her, all gathering at the center of the clearing.

"Kristoff!" She gasped in shock. Olaf smiles and chases the boulders, which surround Kristoff and unfold to reveal…. trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" Came a female voice, that of Kristoff's adoptive mother, Bulda.

"Kristoff!" Said another voice.

"Kristoff's home!" Said a third troll.

"It's been too long!" And yet another.

"Kristoff's home!" Several were cheering at the same time.

"We missed you!"

"Kristoff's home!" Cheered Olaf, before stopping and glancing at a nearby Troll. "Wait, Kristoff?"

"Oh, lemme look at you!" Said one of the troll's yanking him down close.

"Take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them." Said another pulling at his clothes.

"Ah! No! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on." Said Kristoff, holding his clothes as he straightened up. "Look, it's great to see you all, but where's Grand Pabbie?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom!" Said a little kid-troll, turning around to show a mushroom on his back.

"And I earned my fire crystal!" Said another kid-troll holding up a beautiful red crystal.

"I passed a kidney stone." Said an adult troll holding up said stone.

"Kristoff, pick me up!" Said a third kid-troll, hopping into Kristoff's arms. He might be small, be he weighed like a sack-full of rocks and Kristoff sank under the weight, nearly falling.

"Ooh! You're getting big! Good for you!" Kristoff groaned under the weight as another kid-troll jumped ump on his shoulders.

"Trolls? They're trolls!" Anna said in recognition.

"Of course!" Jack said to himself. "Now it all makes sense!" At Anna's words, everything went silent, as one, all the trolls turned their eyes to Anna. They blinked twice.

"He's brought a girl!" Bulda suddenly cried.

"A girl!" All the other trolls yell together.

"Whoa!" Cried Anna as the trolls quickly surrounded her and rolled her over to Kristoff who caught her as they practically deposited her in his arms.

"Is that a real girl?"

"She's like a little cupcake."

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff replied goofily, setting her down, not recognizing his inadvertent pun. Bulda climbed atop the shoulders of another troll, her husband Cliff, and studied Anna closely, in a way that reminded Jack a lot Tooth; in that, ignoring personal space way.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait. Oh, um, no. No."

"You've got the wrong idea." Said Kristoff. "No. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not... I'm not-" Anna laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"What's the issue, dear?" Asked Bulda. "Why are you holding back from such a man?" Jack snorted in laughter. "Is it the clumpy way he walks?"

"What?"

"Or the grumpy way he talks?"

"Oh, no-" Anna began, but was cutoff.

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"

"Hey!" Cried Kristoff.

"Ha! They got you there!" Jack laughed.

"And though we know he washes well - he always ends up sort of smelly."

"Burn dude, burn." Said Jack.

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!"

"That's nice, but-" Once more Anna was interrupted before she could finish.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws. Like his peculiar brain, dear. His thing with the reindeer. That's a little outside of nature's laws!"

"Whoa…!" Said Jack. Bulda rolled Kristoff around then tossed him. Two kid-trolls swung from Sven's antlers while two others danced with a very happy Olaf.

"This is not about me!" Kristoff all but yelled.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of— You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!

"Umm…" Anna tried again.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" Asked Kristoff. "We've got a real, actual problem here."

"Got that right." Jack muttered.

"I'll say!" Said Bulda before turning to Anna, "So tell me, dear: Is it the way that he runs scared?"

"Or that he's socially impaired?" Sang another troll causing Jack to laugh.

"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" Sang a small troll-kid.

"I did not need to know that." Said Anna.

"Neither did I." Muttered Jack.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness? Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs." Kristoff started scratching an itch on his ear and Sven began to do the same on his ear with his hind leg much like a dog.

"No I don't!" Kristoff exclaimed as he stopped scratching.

"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs."

"Oh." Said Anna.

"Olaf can help you there." Jack smirked.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do: The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!" The trolls lassoed Anna and Kristoff with vines, then pulled unraveling the vines and sending them spinning opposite directions.

"Whoa!" They cried, Anna in fun and Kristoff in annoyance.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Enough! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!" Cried Kristoff in exasperation. The tolls paused and blinked twice again before several of them huddled together, to Kristoff's chagrin.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's a minor thing. Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement." A kid-troll, hopping onto its elders' back to be at the center and waggled a finger.

"And by the way I don't see no ring!" He said.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper; her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed." The male trolls practically dog piled on Kristoff, carrying a large moss cloak.

"Urh!" Groaned Kristoff, covering his face with both hands.

"We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change." Said Bulda, while the other female trolls harmonized. "We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." She grabbed Anna's hands and gently pulled her to eye level. "People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed." Jack blinked in surprise. For such a, goofy, song, those lines were surprisingly deep. Judging by the look on Anna's face, it had a deep impact on her too. "But throw a little love their way."

"Throw a little love their way."

"And you'll bring out their best! True love brings out the best!" The trolls covered up Anna and when they stepped away, Anna was wearing a moss cloak, lit by shining crystals, and a grass crown. Jack blinked, his mouth parted slightly in awe.

"Whoa." Said Kristoff as he caught sight of Anna. He himself was wearing the cloak's the male trolls had brought and now they stuck a stick crown on his head. Anna giggled as she saw Kristoff's get up.

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!"

"Father!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"We need each other to raise us up and round us out."

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove." The trolls pushed Anna and Kristoff closer together.

"The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is-" Sang Olaf, popping up between them. A couple of trolls dug a pit while others placed a root arch over it. The rest of the trolls grabbed Anna and Kristoff and tossed them in; then danced around them

"True! True! True, true, true! Love! (True love) Love, love, love, love, love! Love! (True love!) True..."

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-" Said a troll priest.

"Wait, what?!"

"You're getting married."

"Love!" Anna gasped, collapsing.

"Anna?!" Said Kristoff, taking off his cloak and crown. He caught Anna who began hyperventilating in his arms.

"She's as cold as ice." The trolls began muttering worriedly, then cleared a path as a new troll rolled up to the pit.

"There's strange magic here." Said the new troll as he unfurled on his feet. He looked much older than the other trolls and the moss covering him was arranged in a much more ceremonial looking appearance than that of the other trolls.

"Grand Pabbie!"

"Come, come! Bring her to me." Said Grand Pabbie as Kristoff helped her over. The elder troll took her hands and looked her seriously in the eyse.

"Anna, your life is in danger." Jack swallowed hard at what he heard. _No…_ "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"No…" Said Jack.

"What…? No." Said Anna in disbelief.

"But, you can remove it, right?" Asked Kristoff.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Asked Anna.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Said Bulda. A bunch of trolls give each other kisses. Anna shivers again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms once more. More of her hair turns white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans."

"Hans…"

"Pull us out, Sven." Kristoff took Sven's antlers and the reindeer pulled them out of the pit. As they stood, Kristoff decided to ask about the Guardians

"Before we left, Anna met this spirit guy called Jack Frost who also has control over the cold." Kristoff explained, lifting Anna onto Sven's back. "He stayed behind to try and help Elsa. Anna told me he's a Child Guardian or something."

"Ah yes, the Guardians of Childhood. Chosen by Manny to be protectors of the dreams of children."

"You know them?" Asked Kristoff.

"Indeed I do." Said Grand Pabbie.

"How come they didn't ask you to become a Guardian?"

"Ah, but they did, Kristoff." Jack gasped. _What?!_ He'd never been told _that_ before. This was all news to him.

"So what happened?"

"I decided to respectfully decline as I wanted to take care of this lot."

"So Jack can help Elsa thaw this winter. But what can I do?"

"The best way you can help is by keeping Anna alive." Kristoff nodded. At least now he knew beyond a doubt that Jack could be trusted. Not that Anna's word wasn't good enough, it was; but she _had_ been wrong about her sister not hurting her, even if it was an accident.

"Come on, Olaf!" Called Kristoff as he hopped onto Sven's back, pulling Anna close to him.

"I'm coming!" Olaf cried, running after them. He hopped up, landing on Sven's rump. "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!"

As Sven raced out of the valley, the images around Jack flickered and vanished. He set his teeth. That could only possibly mean very few things. The snowflake was attuned to Anna and it would stop functioning if she was a sleep or fell unconscious or- Jack brought his thoughts to a screeching halt and shook his head of the unwelcome thought. No! Anna would be fine. She was strong. It'd take much more than a little cold to put her down. Anna had probably just passed out; but she would be fine. He had to believe she'd be fine. Jack sighed heavily. There was nothing more he could do now. He'd just have to put his trust in Anna's strength and Kristoff's determination. Still, he couldn't keep this bit of information from Elsa. He'd have to find a way to tell her. Somehow.

Jack sat on his hammock and pulled out his journal. It was time to finish up Day 6 and he'd now had more time to think about some of the things that had troubled him in Day 5's entry. He was still troubled and confused, but at least now he'd had a chance to sort things out a bit and get his thoughts and feelings together and organized. Of course that still left his ever-growing feelings for Queen Elsa and his near overwhelming urge to act on those feelings. But, just what were those feelings? He'd never had them before for anyone; neither in his human life, nor in his spirit life. But when Elsa came along everything changed and he did **not** want it to change back. Ever.  
>Jack opened the journal and began to write.<p>

_"Journal Entry Day 6. Earlier today Baby Tooth arrived bearing the teeth memory canisters for both Elsa and Anna. I guess this means that Tooth thought it was important that I find out about their past, or North thought of it and ordered Tooth. I have yet to see either memory however, as I feel now is not the correct time just yet. Following Baby Tooth's departure, I decided to try a dream chat with Anna and Kristoff via Sandy's dream world To my and Anna's immense joy, Elsa decided to join us. It was really nice to see the two sisters reunited on better terms, and I noticed that it brought them tremendous happiness to be together without worry of Elsa accidentally harming anyone. Although I do not yet know of their past, I do know that poor Anna and Elsa gave been through a lot and it pains me greatly to see how they've suffered. But I **know** we'll get through this. I **know** we'll make it better. Together."_ Jack sighed, knowing what he had to write next. _"Continuing from Day 5's entry, which I did earlier today; I still don't know what my feelings are regarding Queen Elsa. They're… different, unknown. I can't explain it and it's so confusing! I do know however, that I've never felt like this towards anybody, like I feel towards Elsa. What if Kristoff was right? Was this feeling… is this… love? Am I in love with Elsa?"_ Once more Jack sighed, closing the journal. He put his head in his hands. It was all too much for him to process at the moment. He needed to sleep on it and see if anything came out of this realization.

* * *

><p>AN2: So now 14 is out of the way and done. Sadly, that's all we'll have of Anna and Kristoff for a while, HOWEVER, I'm planning on adding a few scenes that weren't in the movie of their journey back to Arendelle, just so we can have an excuse to go back to them. Plus, Jack himself is now starting to finally recognize his own feelings for Elsa.  
>I'm glad so many of you got the Mulan reference last chapter, but it wasn't the only one. Who got the earlier movie reference to the first Rocky movie? It's the part where Jack refers to himself as the Pennsylvania Mania (to Rocky's Italian Stallion) and then proceeds to quote Rocky word for word (except exchanging Adrian for Elsa).<p>

****Awesomo3000****: Thank you. Normally I don't mind too much, but when everything goes wrong simultaneously, it gets very annoying.

**markwyldespinebuster**: Yeah, that's Jack for ya, lol!****

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Glad you liked that one too. More good chapters coming up, promise!

**9foxgrl**: Lol! Glad you liked it. Jack loves teasing Sven.

**animefan**: Yeah, I figured it'd be something Jack would do. He'd probably think they'd need a bit of fun and excitement in their lives to maybe 'inspire' them with new compositions.

**JaliceJelsa4eva**: Yep you got it! It just seemed to perfect of an opportunity to pass up.

**trunksfan001**: Thank you! Yes, that's actually one of the most difficult parts; to get everything to fit and flow together nicely and believably.

**BEASBeth**: Heh, thanks! And once more, Happy Birthday Week! Or, Happy Birthweek!

**TATTOO** **ARTIST**: Yes they are. I love to reference other works in my stories, and I'm glad a lot of people got this one.


	15. Moon Watching

A/N: Ah! Chapter 15. This chapter is important as the working halfway point of the story. It's also the chapter I worked on the longest since I began work on chapters 1-15 well before I first published and since this is the last one of that group getting posted...  
>In this chapter I also have a song which is <strong>not<strong> from Frozen and it's not sung by a character (it's instead in the style of a 'background' song). It's the first of four 'mystery songs' (with possibly a fifth and sixth if the first four are popular with you guys and if I find a space to put them) which I won't say which song it is right now (it'll be in my A/N2) in order not to spoil it. Hopefully you guys know it though (if you don't listen to it after I tell you which song it is; either way if you recognize it or don't listen to it while reading that part if you want).  
>Sorry I took so long to update, but classes have been nothing short of completely overwhelming. I have to read eight novels in three months time, about sixty pages per day (ninety-plus on weekends), plus two twenty-page short stories every two days, as well three-page response essays to each short story and I already have two projects and a fifteen-page short story of my own due this month (one project is due and being presented the same day as the fifteen-page story).<br>After this chapter, I will focus on getting chapter 3 of Gathering Darkness ready.  
>Anyway, I really, really, REALLY hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm

Chapter 15: Moon Watching

Jack woke on the morning of the seventh day after a very interesting dream. He had dreamed of Elsa. It had been a good dream. They had kissed or anything in it; they had merely sat on a bench and chatted, but even that alone was enough to make it a great dream for him. He enjoyed the looks on Elsa's face, her smile, one of her rare, genuine smiles, and how her eyes twinkled with happiness when she did. Near the end of the dream they'd even held hands. It was purely a friendly gesture, but it sent Jack up to cloud nine. He yawned, stretching out and ran a hand through his hair. Fixing up his clothes, Jack strolled out of his room and slid down the stair's banisters to the foyer and walk to the dining area to get breakfast ready.

Elsa awoke, rubbing her eyes, from the second best sleep she'd had in a very long time.

It was second only to that time where Jack had stayed in her bed with her after their extreme cold test had gone wrong. She had dreamed that she sand Jack were once more dancing in the ice palace's entrance foyer. They hadn't talked; there had been no need. They merely held each other and danced. Towards the end of the dream, the had slow waltz, she resting her head on Jack's chest and Jack resting his head on her head; both with their eyes closed simply enjoying each other's company. It was an amazing dream; the best she'd ever had since that accident with Anna all those years back when they were little. Getting up from her bed, Elsa changed into her normal ice gown then moved toward a piece of clear ice that hung in her room, a makeshift mirror she had created, and proceeded to fix up her hair, a small smile gracing her features. When she lived in Arendelle castle, she had always kept up proper grooming despite only her parents ever seeing her and even then only occasionally as she tried to shut them out as well as Anna, and she had tried to look her best for her coronation. After fleeing Arendelle, she had sworn to worry about pleasing herself, she'd dress and groom the way she wanted, but Jack somehow changed that. She wanted to look her best for him, better that she'd ever looked. She wanted to impress him and awe him, and not because he was a guy, but because he was Jack. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Elsa proceed down the ice stairs, with her usual elegant poise, and into the dining area to meet Jack.

"Good morning Jack." Elsa greeted and she walked into the room. Jack looked up and beamed.  
>"Good morning snow angel." A light blush colored Elsa's cheeks at the nickname. "Sleep well? Have pleasant dreams?" Elsa blushed even more as she recalled last night's dream.<br>"Yes, I slept very well thank you. And I had a lovely dream. How about you?" Jack grinned, getting up and pulling out an ice chair. Elsa sat down and Jack pushed it up to the table.  
>"Same" He replied, sitting down and passing Elsa some fruits.<br>"So what's on the schedule for today?" Asked Elsa. Jack noted with delight that there was a certain happiness to her tone that had often been absent.

"Today I'm going to give you a test." The Queen's face fell.

"Test?" Elsa asked tentatively.

"Oh! No! Not like the cold weather test." Said Jack. "Nothing like that."

"Oh."

"It's a test that combines all that you have learned from me so far."

"Oh, okay."

After they finished their breakfast, Jack led Elsa out to the foyer. She stood at the very center facing Jack, who stood several feet away. Jack created several snowballs and hovered them around him.  
>"You ready?" He asked.<br>"Ready!" Elsa replied.

"Show me what you got, Elsa. Don't hold back."

"Right!" Jack launched the snowballs, a few at a time, and Elsa dove out of the way, firing a couple of icicles to destroy some of the closer snowballs. Because Jack had launched the snowballs in sets, rather than all at once, he still had some to throw at her and Elsa was force to roll aside and keep moving.  
>"Remember, calm and focus. Use everything you learned." Said Jack. Elsa nodded and rose, creating several poles and spikes of ice to intercept and block the snowballs. Jack moved, adjusting his aim and she compensated for this change he made. Elsa skillfully maneuvered around the foyer with graceful, almost dance-like, fluidity, her hands and feet keeping pace and rhythm with her movements.<br>Jack added some ice blasts along with the snowballs, trying to freeze Elsa in place, which necessitated in her hopping back a couple of times before quickly backpedalling away. With a flourish of her hands, Elsa formed a near frozen, almost solid, current of snow, easily cutting down several snowballs while simultaneously blocking numerous other snowballs and ice blasts.  
>"Focus carefully, remember to breathe." Several crisscrossing beams shot from the ceiling, floor and walls, attempting to ensnare Elsa who rolled, dodged, twisted and turned to avoid them. As she escaped their trap, Elsa found herself face with several more snowballs zooming towards her. She dodged the first few and began to blast and spear the others, dodging those she missed.<br>"Hand-eye coordination." Jack advised. "Hand-eye." Elsa gave an almost imperceptible nod as she blasted and dodged snowballs from multiple directions.

The sound of ice scraping on ice reached Elsa's ears and she looked up. Four large walls of solid ice were moving towards her, closing in fast. She felt a surge of panic begin to rise, but quickly fought it back down forcing herself to think and remember what she'd learned. She had to use everything she knew, not just in terms of techniques, but also in the sense of knowing her opponent. She knew Jack would **_never_** harm her; that met that those walls were not meant to hurt her, merely to trap her. As the walls closed in to seal her, Elsa conjured a series of structural ice beams with a wave if her hands to hold the walls open. She quickly rolls through the open corner between two of the walls. She turned around, expecting more snowballs, and instead felt her back collide with something hard and cold. Elsa whirled on the spot and found herself face to face with a wall of ice. Another one quickly sprang up behind her, and without thinking, Elsa took of at a sprint, more walls spring up around her, shifting and moving to hinder her path; an ice maze. Elsa paused for a beat, to gain a sense of direction and decide what to do next and in doing so was neatly trapped by the ice walls, just barely escaping in time.  
>"Don't stop, don't hesitate; keep moving. Feel it out. Sense it. Pardon the clichés, but move like the wind through the trees, flow like the river over rocks." Elsa darted around weaving in and out of the various ice walls. She finally breached the outside, leaping free as the ice walls sealed the final exit. Before she could even catch her breath, the Queen realized she was surrounded by snowballs.<br>"React!" Jack advised, before the snowballs went streaking towards the Queen, along with several ice blasts. Without a moment to spare, Elsa gracefully waved her arms, letting the flow like waves in the sea, as she turned on the spot in a full circle. Streaks of frost were visible with each revolution she made, giving the illusion of a soft and slow moving vortex around Elsa, which intercepted all the attacks that had been aimed at her. When the onslaught finally ceased, Elsa paused, breathing hard, sweat beading on her forehead. She became aware of a new sound, clapping.  
>"Well-done Elsa. Very, very well done. That was all very impressive, and I'm tremendously pleased with your progress." Said Jack walking up to her. Elsa smiled at him, pleased with his compliment.<br>"So, do you think I'm ready?" She asked  
>"Oh yeah. You're ready." Smiled Jack. "For the next level."<p>

"Next level?" Asked Elsa. "You mean we're not done yet?"

"Do you feel like you're done?"

"Well, no."

"Don't worry Elsa, we got this. You and I. Together."  
>"So do we start now?"<br>"Actually, you get the rest of the day now." Said Jack. "I gotta plan some new teachings."

Several hours later found Jack in his room, making drawing with frost patterns as he planned out how to continue teaching Elsa. He hadn't seen her since after the test when she stated that she would go get cleaned up and rest. He had only left his room for lunch, though Elsa wasn't there; he had either missed her, or she hadn't yet descended herself when he was there. Jack sighed, glancing out the window at the starry sky. He missed Elsa. Even being away from her like this for a few hours was becoming painful. He ran a hand through his hair, then smiled as an idea came to mind.

Elsa stood at her window, gazing out at the night sky. She had watched the entire nightfall process, though first and foremost on her thoughts was a white haired young man. The young Queen sighed. She found herself longing to look into his eyes again, to see his smile and hear his laugh. She longed to hold him again and be held by him just like when they had danced in real life and in her dreams.  
>Elsa was awoken from her daydreaming by a knock at her door.<br>"Elsa? May I come in?"  
>"Oh! Yes, of course!" She called. Jack walked in an looked around, spotting Elsa standing at a window.<br>"Hey Elsa? Do you want to go up on the palace roof with me?"

"The roof? What for?" Asked the Queen. The Guardian shrugged.

"Stargazing." He suggested. "Moon watching."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Jack and Elsa climbed up via the same way they had when Jack took them flying three nights back.  
>"Careful, the spires are slanted at a very steep angle." Said Jack, helping Elsa up. "Here." With a wave of his staff, Jack created a straight, smooth, horizontal surface plane of ice that they could lay on to stare up at the sky.<br>"Thanks." Said Elsa, carefully sitting and the lying back. Jack smiled and did the same, lying down beside her.  
>"It's gorgeous up here."<br>"Yeah…"  
>"So that's your friend up there?" Asked Elsa, glancing at the full moon.<br>"Kinda mentor, kinda leader." Said Jack. "That's the Man in the Moon. He's the one who made us all Guardians to fight Pitch. He's also the one that made me the Spirit of Winter."  
>"Well then," Elsa looked at the moon. "Thank you Man in the Moon, for giving Jack a second chance at life, so that we could meet." Jack smiled. They silently watched the stars for a couple of minutes, neither disturbing the soft peace and calm that had fallen between them. Jack was the one who finally spoke up.<br>"Hey can you spot the constellations? There's Sagittarius, Aquila and Ursa Major." He pointed out the constellations. "And there's Orion."

"Jack, Orion is currently in the Southern Hemisphere."

"I knew that." Said Jack. "I was just testing you." This caused Elsa to giggle. After that, both sighed and they fell silent again. They didn't speak for a long time. An hour? Two? Longer? Neither cared. Time ceased to exist; they simply lived in the moment with each other.

Elsa stared at Jack, taking in his soft features, observing every detail, admiring every line of his facial structure, memorizing every curve of his lips as he smiled. _If you need to be loved… here I am._  
>"I've been dying to ask you this since the first time I saw you. Did you know, or has anyone ever told you, that you are incredibly, unbelievably, beautiful? I mean goddess beautiful." Jack asked abruptly. He looked at her and Elsa blush brightly, unable to look away.<br>"N-no. Aside from my parents and Anna no one's ever called me beautiful before." Well, _he_ had thrice. Jack shook his head.  
>"It must be sad being around a bunch of blind people." Elsa blushed deeply.<br>"You think I'm… beautiful?" Jack grinned.  
>"I think I have to invent a new word, because beautiful and gorgeous does not begin to describe you." Elsa by now looked like she had really bad sunburn, so deep was her blush.<br>"You know, Pitch once asked me what goes together better than cold and dark. I didn't answer then. Now I'd say, snow and ice." The young Queen smiled at the Guardian's words.  
>Jack and Elsa sighed contentedly. They lay back once more, observing the night sky; as time passed by, meaningless and unnoticed by the two souls atop the palace.<br>_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>When it feels so hard to breathe  
>I'm caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile._ Jack smiled at her, causing Elsa to blush deeply again.  
>"I… uh, I think we should turn in for the night." Elsa hated herself for saying those words, but it <em>was<em> very late, and it only hurt her to be up here with Jack and be unable to reveal to him how she felt.  
>"Already?"<br>"I would _love_ to stay up here with you, Jack." And she really would too. "But we have to get our rest to continue training."  
>"Alright." Jack said gloomily, standing and offering her a hand up.<p>

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back<br>when I'm holding you in my arms  
>We don't need to rush this<br>Let's just take it slow. _Jack climbed down first, then reached up to help Elsa down. He took her in his arms off the ice ladder, then set her down.  
>"Thank you." Elsa said, smiling, causing Jack to smile in return. The by now almost familiar sensation of tiny pinpricks on his face did not go unnoticed by Jack.<p>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>No, I don't want to push too far. <em>They walked side by side down to the foyer and towards the dining area. Jack got them food and they ate silently. As they ate, both would sneak glances at the other and though most went unnoticed, when one did see it, both would blush and quickly look down.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. _As they finished eating, Jack rose then pulled Elsa's chair back from the table for her."Mi'lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to your room?" Jack asked with a smile, bowing deeply. Elsa giggled.  
>"Why of course, good sir. It would be <em>my<em> honor." They climbed up the ice stairs to the first floor then continued down the hall to the stairs that would lead up to their bedrooms.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real  
>No, it's never felt so right.<em> Elsa gave Jack a sideways glance. After a moment he looked at her and smiled. Elsa turned away, blushing. She felt his hand brush hers and intertwine their fingers. Elsa's blush deepened, but she said nothing. Choosing to remain silent, she instead revealed in the feel of their hand and fingers together, their neutral temperatures and his slightly rough skin on her very smooth one; pure bliss to the young Queen.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far.<em> As they walked calmly up the second set of stair, Elsa kept stealing glances at Jack. He was staring firmly straight ahead, but unless she was mistaken, there was a definite smirk on his face. What Elsa couldn't possibly know what how much joy and satisfaction Jack was feeling just being right there with her; he couldn't help his goofy grin.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._ They arrived at her bedroom, Jack pushing open the door, walking in with her and turned to face one another, gazing into each other's eyes.  
>"Well…" Jack trailed off.<br>"Well…" Said Elsa, neither looking at each other.  
>"Goodnight Your Majesty." Said Jack, as he finally looked up. Elsa met his eyes. Both pairs of eyes held much tumult, like rough seas in a storm. They had so much to say, but how?<br>"Goodnight Jack."

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave<br>But you'll be in my dreams  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
>Tonight.<em> As Jack turned to leave, Elsa found that she was still holding his hand. She let it slip free and Jack walked to the door. She watched him, numerous emotions playing across her face, longing in her sparkling eyes. Jack stopped at the doorway and turned to look at her. He had a strange look on his face that Elsa couldn't quite decipher, like he was struggling with an important decision. Covering the distance back to her in just a few swift steps, he craned his neck and captured her lips in his.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<em>. Jack's hands gently cupped Elsa's face as she slowly stood a bit on tiptoes, not because she needed to reach him, but to help deepen the kiss. After too short a time for either of them, Elsa pulled back, her eyes shining.  
>"Jack… I…"<br>"Shh." He whispered, their arms holding each other's. "Let's just enjoy the moment." Elsa nodded in agreement and they pressed their lips together once again. Jack slid his hand up her face to caress her cheek and Elsa in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss again.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright  
>Ohh...<br>Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>A kiss goodnight_  
>They pulled away, but still hung on to one another. Both stared into one another's eyes, not knowing what to say and not wanting the moment to end.<br>"Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

Elsa lay in her bed, staring at the night sky through the transparent ceiling. Grabbing her pillow, the young Queen hugged it close and buried her chin in it.  
>"Jack…"<p>

Jack lay in his hammock, arms behind his back as he gently rocked his sleeping arrangement from side to side. He turned his gaze to the ice wall beside him and ran a hand across it.  
>"Elsa…"<p>

* * *

><p>AN2: So what did you guys think? Personally, this was my favorite chapter. Who else here liked it?  
>Anywho, the song featured was Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I really thought it fit well with both Jack and Elsa's thoughts, their reasons for hesitation and their hopes.<p>

**BEASBeth**: Thanks! And thanks for all your help and our fun chats. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Awesomo3000**: That is a very, VERY good question. I'm not sure, though I have been working on it for some time.

**animefan**: Thank you! Now I'm curious: where does THIS chapter fall into your ranking? XD

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Thanks! Yeah, it was a long time. In his defense, he was alone for 300 years and after regaining his memories, he only knew of familial love, never romantic love. Same with Elsa, she never knew romantic love before Jack.

**TATTOO** **ARTIST**: Yeah, I had no idea what to do, but I remembered reflection and refraction, plus snowflakes being frozen water and Jack's magic and I got that. Heh, necessity (and desperation) IS the mother of invention.


	16. Take The Chance

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, guess what's back!? (If any one still cares). Classes are now *_**FINALLY**_* over (save for one poorly timed final exam on December 10), so I can finally get back to my stories. I won't bore you guys with the details of midterms and finals (and the classwork/homework we still had to do during that time), though I will say that we had to read the entirety of a long complex novel in the last four or five days of class (that was a pain and a real nuisance). I really deeply apologize for not updating this story or Gathering Darkness (The only reason I was updating The Journey was because it was so short and nowhere near as complex as these two). I've learned my lesson and next semester, I'm taking less classes (hopefully less writing, but one I suspect will still have lots of essays; no choice, it's a mandatory class) both so I can have time to write my own stories (I got three in-progress right now in FFN, but I'm writing tons of others simultaneously) and also so I actually have time to do my class/homework without being inundated by it. These higher-level classes actually aren't all that hard, but they do serve up work by the boatload. Anyway, in other news, today marks 1 year since Frozen was released in cinemas (yay!) so I'm glad the timing worked out for that. Finally, I hope all my U.S. readers had a happy Thanksgiving and all my non-U.S. readers had a happy, well everyday day.  
>Now let's get this show on the road.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm

Chapter 16: Take The Chance

Jack looked around at all the golden dust creatures walking or flying about him. A dream.  
>"Sandy? Are you here?" He asked. Right on cue, the little man made of golden sand appeared. As Jack's first friend even before he became a Guardian, he trusted Sandy and knew he could rely on him for advice.<p>

"Sandy! Last night, this night, I kissed her! I couldn't help myself, I kissed her!" Sandy gave him a big grin and two thumbs up. Jack paced nervously, then noticed Sandy making shapes over his head. There was an image of Jack and Elsa's heads kissing, inside of a heart shape.  
>"Whoa! Hold on!" Jack laughed nervously. "I- I don't love Elsa. Do I?" Sandy solemnly nodded.<br>"I… I can't possibly love her, can I? I mean she's a queen and I'm a nobody!" Sandy shook his head and pointed at the image over his head. An arrow appeared through the heart.  
>"I knew it! This is cupid's meddling!" Said Jack, getting the wrong message. Sandy shook his head again then pointed firmly and meaningfully at the image again. Jack stared at it and realization dawned on him.<p>

"Wait, are… are you telling me that Elsa and I… that we're meant for each other? Are… are we in love? Is that what you mean?" Sandy nodded. "I… how can I… I care for her so, so much, but I never loved anyone romantically… how can I know if I love her? I don't even really know what love is." Sandy gave a silent sigh. He knew it'd be nearly impossible to explain his ideals of true love to Jack using just images. But Sandy had one more idea to give Jack before he departed. Jack watched as a pile of golden sand swirled and rose, taking shape before him. His eyes went wide as a very familiar figure materialized before his very eyes. The golden sand Elsa approached with the same rare beautiful smile that he loved on the real Elsa so much. Without word or preamble, the dream Elsa kissed him full on the lips.  
>"Mmm." Jack sighed, his eyes closing halfway before closing all the way.<br>Sandy smiled. What Jack didn't know, was that Sandy was currently multitasking. While he gave Jack dreams of Elsa, he gave the young queen dreams of Jack.

When Elsa woke up that morning, her cheeks were completely flushed. She'd had a dream that she was flying with Jack again, though in that ream, the purpose of the flight had been a romantic one. Jack had taken her all around Arendelle, then they'd landed atop the castle to watch the Northern Lights. As they did so, Jack had turned to her and as she looked at him, their faces aglow from the lights, he kissed her in full. They had kissed for what seemed like hours, before breaking apart. Elsa had felt completely breathless and felt looking pudding under Jack's admiring gaze. Then he had leaned in again and whispered to her the three words that had sent her heart into overdrive and her hopes soaring. It was easily the best dream she'd had in a long, **long** time, if not ever. Elsa could still feel her cheeks stinging, even now after waking up. She decided to get ready and head downstairs. She had to face the real Jack and how would they handle what has happened between them in reality last night?

"Morning." Said Jack as Elsa walked in and sat down beside him in the dining room.

"Morning." Elsa replied.

"I hope you slept well." Said Jack, serving up the food. When the queen nodded, he gave her a big smile.

"I don't need to be accepted and I don't care if I can never control my powers, all I want is just to see him smile." Thought Elsa. She was beginning to feel sad. What if Jack didn't return her feelings? What if last night had been a fluke? An accident?  
>Jack watched her sadly eating. How he wished he could just gather up all her pain and throw them to the wind.<p>

"I'd do anything so she doesn't have to cry again." Thought Jack. He placed a hand over one of hers and noticed her freeze with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression on her face. He had to get her to smile again. Somehow. The Guardian tried to think up a way to tease and embarrass the queen a bit and finally came up with a crazy idea. It was a longshot, but she was worth it. He had to take the chance.

"Hey Elsa, since you have a French braid, why don't we French kiss?" Jack asked out of the blue. The young queen practically joked, looking up at him wide-eyed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elsa asked embarrassed. The Guardian smirked.

"Nothing, I just remembered the similar name and decided to ask. So do you?" Elsa blushed furiously

"Y-y-yes…" She stuttered nervously. They drew closer and closer, Elsa trembling with both nervousness and excitement, until their lips met once again. To say that it was a euphoric explosion of emotions would be a severe understatement. Needless to say, both were in their own ecstatic paradise. It wasn't a French kiss, but it was still a kiss regardless.

When they at last pulled back, both had a look of astonishment and pure bliss on their faces.

"You tasted amazing." Jack said with a smirk. The young queen blushed deeply, but she wasn't just going to let him get that one over her.

"As much as I'd hate to see that grin of yours get any smugger," Elsa said, smirking herself, "I enjoyed your taste as well." The young Guardian chuckled, then leaned in, capturing her lips in his once more.

"So what does this make us?" Jack whispered, as they finally pulled away for only a short distance and gazed deeply into one another's eyes. Elsa gave a short, nervous laugh.

"I don't know."

"Can we…" Jack began. "Do you want to be… do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend? May I have that honor? Can we say that we are?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Then that's what we are." Said Jack,

"So what will we do today?" Asked Elsa, when they had finally finished their meal.

"I have an idea." Jack said with a smile. "Today we're going to have a little fun."

Jack led Elsa into the foyer and opened the main doors of the ice palace. With a wave of his staff, his special foliage-like ice began to form on the door arch, which he pulled Elsa under. Elsa watched a familiar little ice plant appear, which brought a knowing smile to her face.

"A mistletoe?" Elsa asked? "Isn't it kind of early for a mistletoe?" Jack smirked.

"It's never too early for a kiss." He replied. With that, Guardian and Queen kissed once more.  
>Elsa pull away and gave Jack a very seductive smile, her eyes half-lidded.<p>

"And now, my handsome boyfriend, a gift." And just like that a pile of snow appeared over Jack and splattered down on his head. Elsa laughed uproariously. Jack took a mount to enjoy this rare moment of seeing and hearing Elsa having fun and laughing of her own accord.

"O-ho! It's going to be like _that_, is it?" He smirked.

"Jack, no." Said Elsa, backing away even as she continued to laugh. "I am a queen! Don't you **dare**!"

"Too late your majesty!" Jack said, lunging at her.

"Aah Jack!" Elsa squealed as she ran away, Jack chasing after her, the two heading out the doors and down the ice stairs.

"I'm gonna catch you, Elsa!" Jack chortled.

"No!" Forming a sizeable amount of snow, Jack pulled the back of her gown and dumped the snow down her back.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled, laughing. She creates two snowballs and tosses them into the Guardians face. Jack grins through the snow and tackles her. As they fall, he holds her and takes the brunt of the landing on his shoulder. Jack hovers over her as they both laugh.

"What are you going to do now, Your Majesty?" He said through his laughing. "Use what you learned." Elsa could easily toss him off, but had a better idea.

"How about the element of surprise?" She asked, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a kiss. She quickly flipped them over so that she was now lying atop of Jack. "How was that?" Jack smirked mischievously.

"I'm at your mercy."

"That's good to hear." Said Elsa as she buries her face in his neck. They both sigh, completely relaxed and content. These were the best times of their lives being with each other, enjoying one another's company and having fun and playing around when they were not training. Even when they were doing nothing other than just talking, it was still great fun. Just being together was enough.

Elsa sighed contentedly. She had begun to realize that she needed Jack in a whole new way, not just as a teacher. She needed Jack. She need him, not because he was a guy of because he was a Guardian. Not even because he came to her in friendship. She. Need him because he was _Jack_. _Her Jack._

Jack was gently stroking Elsa's hair with one hand and tenderly rubbing her back with the other. He stared up at the clear skies.

"Thank you Man in the Moon or whatever higher power is out there." He thought "Thank you for giving me this."

Elsa opened her eyes and stretched, giving a large, but not very loud, yawn. She smacked her lips a bit sleepily and rand a hand through her hair. She glanced around, seeing that she was outside the ice palace lying on top of the snow. Jack lay beside her, dozing. Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what must have happened and shook Jack awake.

"What is it, Elsa?" He asked a little groggily.

"Did- did we just nap?" Elsa asked him. Jack thought for a moment than gave a short laugh.

"I guess we did." Elsa flushed from the embarrassment of napping outdoors just like that and covered her face.

"Sorry, it just that we've been working so hard and I was still exhausted and it was just so comfortable lying here."

"It's okay. I also napped from tiredness and being comfortable." Jack said, giving her a hug.

After their nap, Jack and Elsa had decided to back to the ice palace. Jack still head to decide what to do. Part of him knew they should continue training; however, another part of him wished to continue exploring this newly created aspect of his relationship with Elsa. Elsa seemed to notice his indecision as she asked,

"Krone for your thoughts?"

"Oh, just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh? And is it good?"

"Well, definitely! Of course! It's-" Jack stopped as he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. "Elsa, look out!" He yelled, tackling her to the floor. A dark mass land roughly where Elsa had been standing mere seconds ago. The queen looked up from her position underneath Jack and gasped. Before them was a tall black horse. It was menacing looking, with a skeletal body that was pure black, like the color of a lightless abyss. Its eyes glowed yellow, yet even that was enough to light up its face in the slightest. The horse snorted and neighed angrily like a wild stallion. It reared up on its hind legs and made as if to charge, but then quickly leapt aside as Jack sent a blast of ice at it from his staff. The horse took off, literally took off into the air, galloping as if on solid ground. Jack got up and flew after it.  
>"Wait here!" He yelled back to Elsa as he zoomed off after the horse.<p>

As Jack chased the nightmare all around the palace, his mind raced almost as fast as they did.  
><em>Why is it already here? Has Pitch found us this fast?<em> If he hasn't yet, he soon will; wherever nightmares appeared, Pitch was never far behind. _How much time do we have before he gets here? There must be something more to this. More to why the nightmare is here without just leaving to get Pitch._  
>The nightmare led Jack on a wild chase all through the palace before finding it's way to Elsa's bedroom. As Jack entered, the horse galloped out the opened balcony door, and then stopped, hanging in open air, and turned around as if waiting, and inadvertently confirmed Jack's suspicions. It <em>wanted<em> him to chase it. The nightmare horse bucked and whinnied tauntingly, but Jack didn't fall for it.

"What do you think I am?! Stupid?!" Jack shouted at it. "As if I'd just leave Elsa here alone by herself!" The horse bucked and tossed it head about. With a wave of his staff, Jack sealed the door.

"What was that?" Elsa asked nervously as Jack flew back down to the foyer. He'd taken some time to make sure no surprise nightmare sand had been left behind and took extra time and care combing for in Elsa's room, only leaving when he was 110% satisfied her room was free of nightmare trap. "Pitch is here, isn't he?"

"No. Not here yet or he would have shown himself." Jack replied. "No, that was just a distraction. Pitch trying to lure me away from you. He must be a complete idiot if he thought I'd fall for that."

"So what do we do now?"

"Prepare. We have to be ready for the worst."

* * *

><p>AN2: I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope the little Jelsa moments was a good first anniversary of Frozen gift. I decided to go ahead and solidify Jack and Elsa's relationship a bit more and now I'm rechecking my timeline I made for this story way back when to see if I can and should restructure the timing and pacing a bit. I realize this is my shortest chapter yet (:(), but I was being cautious as I rechecked the whole restructuring-timing-and-pacing thing (as well as reread a lot of the story to get my place and mindset back where it should be in it). I believe (hopefully), that the next chapter will be longer.

Awesomo3000: Yeah! It took me long enough, right?

trunksfan01: Thank you! Thank you very much! I hope this was worth the wait.

Pearlness4700: Yes, I'd say you are a successful songfic writer. And thanks.

ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed. I'm looking forward to being able to continue my stuff.

Nightlance44: Ah, spoilers! I've already gotten it mostly figured out (and written too!) but it's still a few chapters away. There are still a few important events that need to come first, one that's ben hinted at previously and of course one which you're probably now awaiting after this chapter.

BEASBeth: Well, since you PMed me your review, instead of actually posting a review, I'll answer here anyway. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you had the reaction. Would that be,what I assume to be called 'fangirling'? Lol!


	17. Darkness Falls

A/N: I am SOOOO Sorry for not updating in forever everyone. It's just that I had a lot of sh- stuff going on in my life. If you want to know why, read the section below this titled My _explanation_. If you don't care for the reason, proceed below to A/N2 (right below _My explanation_; the post-story A/N is A/N3 & 4). Regardless of what you choose *_**PLEASE READ A/N2**_*  
>P.S. For those of you upset for the sheer size of my explanation, don't worry. Even without ANs, the explanation and reviewers response, this chapter is 4,751 words long, so it's among my "normal" chapter lengths for this story.  
>P.S.2: Without spoiling anything, I do show off a bit in this chapter ;) As always, I hope everyone enjoys<p>

My explanation: Okay everyone, once again I'm really sorry about not updating earlier, but I had chosen to focus on my other stories, especially Gathering Darkness that had been un-updated for quite a while, and I ended up very busy during the year end (plus, I didn't want to add this chapter at the end of the year, you'll see why later). Also, to be perfectly honest with you all, I had just lost the will to write for a while. The year started off badly when one of my friends got po'd at me for worrying about her when there was a snowstorm where she lived and she stopped talking with me (we exchanged one message since, but nothing more). Around mid-January, while things getting a bit better (I even went to my first comic con in mid-January! It was AWESOME!), things quickly took a turn for the worse. For starters, while I have less classes this semester, I actually have MORE books to read then last semester, plus more essays, more homework and more quizzes. After a while, around early February, things started to become normalized and I thought everything would get better and I would be able to get back into writing. I went to Disney for the first time in years for Spring Break and while there attended this _amazing_ helicopter exposition. I even, by chance, was able to get back into contact with a great friend from high school who I hadn't seen or talked to since graduation. Things were finally looking up. Except, things (I'm using 'things' a lot, but I'm not in the mood to pull out a thesaurus) instead took a nosedive for the worse. My friend abruptly stopped talking with me and blocked me for no reason at all (my friends believe she may have a boyfriend who didn't allow her to be friends with me). Getting cutoff and blocked like this, plus the possibility that she is letting someone control her life has been nothing short of absolutely heartbreaking. I really owe my friends, especially those on here on FanFiction for pulling me out of the depression I fell into after this and for getting me writing again. So please ladies and gentlemen give them a hand!  
>And of course to top it all off, we recently severed all ties with a relative for slanderously lying and calling me a derogatory term (I won't say what, but it's meant as huge insult) on Facebook. We had always treated this relative with respect and he is a studied person (not a hotheaded young person), so this was a huge deception and betrayal. In my family we have people of wildly different religions and political views. We have an interracial couple and we have a same-sex couple; I will <em><span><strong>not<strong>_ tolerate any intolerance or derogatory terms, even if it is a lie, as by extension it is also an insult to a family member in the group that that term is used to insult. Some days later, that relative 'apologized' (not really, more like gave excuses) by email to my aunt (my mom's sister, he didn't even apologize to me) and said we had greatly misunderstood. Yes, insulting someone by calling them a derogatory term is a misunderstanding. And I'm really Clint Eastwood. Then other day he was talking to my aunt (the same one, mom's sister) and he said he was upset for being wrong_**ed**_ (note the -ed, he wasn't upset at being wrong, he was upset at being "wronged"). So let me put this in perspective: I'm the one who gets insulted with a derogatory term and _he's_ the wronged party? Riiiight...  
>So yeah, it's been a pretty bad year so far and my apologies to all for the long wait :(<p>

P.S.3: A bit of shameless self-advertising: I have commenced work (actually I started late last February but stopped to concentrate on current fics and school works) on a new Jelsa story which will come out Summer 2015. It will replace this story which I hope will be completed soon. I'll wrap up this story up and continue with Gathering Darkness; I have decided to make a new story in the interim (see A/N2 below this). I won't spoil anything about the Summer story, but it will be more or less family friendly, with romance (duh, it IS Jelsa), plenty of adventure, some humor (not a comedy, but there will be some) and it will use a common plot concept (well it is now, but wasn't when I started writing), but with a twist that I think people will like (no, it's not a school AU). Expect it around early July.

A/N2: As mentioned above, I have decided to write another story while waiting for Summer (to those of you going "Another?! You're barely working on these!" I had my reasons as stated above, and now classes are coming to a close and I'll have more free time). I put up a list of the stories in my profile page in the subcategory _Upcoming Works Choices _(under my _Current Works _category). There are 15 choices (two are under the same name _Try_). All of the stories are Jelsa. Eleven are are fully original works of mine that I've been working on for some time. The other four, which I have dubbed the _Disney Remembering the Magic _series are inspired by current rides at Walt Disney World (the stories are not about the rides as rides, but about the plots behind the rides). All four have fully independent plots are unrelated except that they are inspired by Disney rides. I also decided to make my first poll for you guys to choose, so select 5 (in the event of a tie, there will be a tiebreaker poll) and vote! :)  
>(If you are not registered on this site and are unable to vote, just leave a review with your five choices and I'll add the tally to the final results at the end. But <span><em><strong>please<strong>_ don't cheat or I will be forced to not accept any unregistered votes and void the ones received. Don't ruin it for others.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

Through The Storm

Chapter 17: Darkness Falls

"Hmm…" Jack said thoughtfully as he regarded his trap. Numerous identical constructs stood ready along the edge of the mountain. He wondered if this was all too much. Sure, anything to protect Elsa, but he'd have to personally manipulate his constructs, and with that, each time he'd have to break some of his concentration from facing Pitch to use his constructs. Well, if worse came to worse, Jack figured he could always toss things at Pitch. All that mattered was to keep Elsa safe. It didn't matter if he was gravely injured or if Pitch destroyed him like he had Sandy. If Elsa was safe, Jack knew he'd still have won. He'd have to decide about these traps later, right now he didn't want to leave Elsa alone for long. Who knew when Pitch would show up?

Jack landed back in the ice palace and found Elsa nervously pacing the foyer.  
>"Elsa…" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and causing her to jump.<p>

"Oh! Jack! It's you! I was afraid it was Pitch."

"I noticed." He said. "You shouldn't be afraid. I'll be right here to help you."

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm scared."

"You're afraid of the unknown. Don't be. I'll guide you."

"Thanks. So, how did your tasks go?"

"I think I'm done, but since my ice isn't alive, I don't know how much it can help. I'll have to use strategy and tact." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I know. It's not my strong point, but I **_can_** do it." Elsa nodded.

"So what should we do now?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like just sitting around waiting, but what can we do? It's not good to start practicing now, as we don't want to be exhausted when Pitch shows up. Then again, we have no idea when he'll show up." Jack replied. Elsa thought for a moment then snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Come with me!" She said taking Jack by the wrist and dragging him out of the palace.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as Elsa continued pulling him despite him not offering any resistance. Elsa pulled up and turned to face him.

"We're going to practice making snow and ice clothes again." Jack's face dropped.

"Seriously? Now?"

"Well, you should actually try to make armor out of ice. You know, like knights have."

"That-that's not a bad idea."

"I've been trying myself, but to no avail. Since you're the Spirit of Winter, maybe you can."

"Okay. Here goes everything." Jack closed his eyes, concentrating. He tried to form a picture of himself wearing ice armor in his mind. He felt something happening.  
>Jack heard Elsa gasp then scream.<p>

"**OH MY GOD!"**

"What?!" Jack asked, startled. _Had Pitch already found them?!_ He saw Elsa covering her eyes with one hand, her head turned away from him. Jack noticed her face was redder than North's Santa coat. With her free hand, Elsa pointed at Jack. He looked down to see that he was as bare as the day he was born. "Whoa!" He laughed nervously. "Whoops!"

"Wow Jack. Just, wow." Elsa muttered. She had a hand on the side of her face, but she seemed to be struggling not to sneak a glance.

"I don't know what happened!" Jack retorted.

"You're unbelievable!" Elsa said. "Flashing a Queen?! Really?!"

"Like I did this on purpose!" Jack said, putting his hands on his hips, frowning mostly at himself. "Do you mind reforming my clothes?" He did not fancy flying back to the palace for regular clothes like this, even if the Queen's reaction was priceless. Elsa was now staring fixedly at her feet.

"Do mind covering up?"

"What's the matter?" He asked with a smirk. "Don't you like what you see?" Elsa didn't answer, but her blush returned with a vengeance and she refused to look up at him.

"Let's-let's go back to the palace." Elsa stuttered. "No need for you to stay here bare to the world while I try to get your clothes back."

"Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Elsa walked in front of Jack, who flew behind her, desperately fighting the urge to look back. There would be no way to hide it and Jack would see her look back at him. Elsa didn't know why she wanted to look back so badly, though she knew it was highly improper of a Queen. _It's because you're human. That's why._ She reasoned with herself. _It's normal. Completely normal._  
>Jack grumbled angrily at his failure. <em>How embarrassing!<em> He occasionally embarrassed others, but himself?! He'd much prefer the situation be reversed, with Elsa in his place. That at least he'd enjoy. He cared for and respected Elsa too much to let his imagination roam, though it was still something he was eager to see. At least he'd imagined the first time she'd see him like that, they'd both be naked not just him. On a mountain. Embarrassing himself in front of the girl he loved.  
>Eventually they had made it back to the palace so Elsa could recreate Jack's clothes. He didn't want to wait on her naked on the mountain, and he was too embarrassed to ask to borrow her cape to cover up. Then again, her cape was semi-transparent, so... yeah. Elsa continued to walk ahead of Jack, keeping her eyes glued to her palace, while he continued to fly behind her. They reentered the palace, Elsa still refusing to look at Jack.<p>

"So, how are you going to reform my clothes?" He asked, landing behind her.

"Fortunately, all that happened it that your snow and ice absorbed the fabric of your clothes. It did the job halfway, but it didn't form new clothes." Elsa explained to the frozen fountain before her.

"Better question: how are you going to reform my clothes without looking?"

"..."

Jack stood before Elsa, a smirk on his face. The Queen's eyes were shut as she raised her hand and aimed off to Jack's left.  
>"Am I aiming it right?" She asked.<p>

"About five degrees to your left." Jack replied.

"Oop, sorry." Said Elsa, readjusting her aim, eyes still closed. She pictured Jack's normal clothes and let loose her magic, trying to sense out Jack's own powers to restore his clothes from them. Jack looked down at a cool, tingling sensation to see his clothes reforming, good as new.

"Did it work?" Elsa asked, her eyes still firmly shut.

"Open your eyes and find out." Jack teased.

"Jack..." Elsa said, annoyed.

"Elsa, you can open your eyes now." Jack said, seriously. This time she complied.

"Ah, good. Glad you're decent."

"Hey, it was your fault." Said Jack as he and Elsa walked back outside.

"Mine?!" Elsa chuckled with amusement. "You're the one who messed it up!" Jack laughed.

"You're the one who made me try again!"

"Oh fine!" The Queen relented. "Still at least Pitch isn't here yet." Elsa had barely said that when she noticed Jack had frozen, a look of shock and anger on his face. He turned, glaring off into the distance, but Elsa didn't see anything. _He must sense it through the ice!_

"**No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!**" Jack all but yelled.

"Jack, what-?"

"Elsa, stay here!" Jack ordered. Elsa began to worry. Jack wasn't one to sound that panicked. In fact, she had ever heard him like that when he believed her life was in danger. Jack scanned around, carefully observing their surroundings. It was then he noticed a dark shadow standing atop a hill on the other side of the ice stairs that led up to the palace.

"Pitch!" Jack growled. "Elsa, run!"

"No, I can help you!"

"No, you're not ready!" He landed and looked her in the eyes. "Not for Pitch."

"Jack, I can take him!" Jack took her chin in his thumb and index finger.

"No, Elsa. You are too important. If I fall, you will be the last hope for Arendelle and the world." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb. He was looking with her with an odd look in his eyes. Did she dare hope it was love? Hesitantly, Elsa nodded and began to run of towards the side of the palace. The young Guardian turned back to Pitch and rose into the, heading towards the Nightmare King.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted. "What do you want you monster?!"

"I'm here for the Queen, or more precisely, her delicious fear." Pitch answered simply. "I intend to harvest her fears and use her as a… human battery, shall we say."

"You scumbag parasite." The young Guardian muttered.

"Oh! Have I touched a nerve?" Pitch said like a conniving murderer stalking and taunting his victim. "I shall have to push that. See if we can get some fear out of you."

"You'll get nothing from me Pitch, and I'll _**kill you**_ before I let you anywhere near Elsa!"

"Oh, I'd really like to see you **try**!" Pitch yelled, launching a torrent of black sand at Jack. The Guardian twirled his staff expertly in front of him with great speed, its ends glowing ice-blue, instantly dissipating the black sand. Still twirling his staff, Jack launched several streams of ice from his staff at Pitch, knocking the Nightmare King aside. Pitch recouped and smirked. The fight was on.

Elsa was running as fast as she she could and had begun to descend down the side of the mountain, when the sound of the battle beginning reached her ears and made her pause.  
><em>Should I keep running?<em> She wondered. _Jack's right, I can't take on a monster like Pitch._ The sound of a large blast echoed through the North Mountain.  
>"No. I can't run. Jack needs me. I have to be strong." She said to herself, willing up her courage to take a stand. "This is not just about standing up for myself. This is also for Jack! I love him. And I <em>will not<em> let him do this alone!" Elsa turned on the spot and ran back towards the front of the palace.

Pitch took a blast of ice to the face and recoiled away. He knew that due to his still weakened state, he'd never be able to take on Jack, but no one could ever accuse Pitch Black of fighting fairly and Jack had a major weakness present: the queen. He glanced down to see her running back. _Perfect_. Without a second thought, he waved his hand and a stream of black sand rushed to Elsa.

Elsa halted in her steps and gasped in surprise as she saw the darkness heading right towards her. Her feet felt like lead and she was paralyzed to the spot. At the very last moment, an explosion of ice erupted in front of her in a mighty wave that crashed down upon the black sand, smashing it to nothing.

Jack was breathing hard. That was too close. He had no idea what Elsa was doing back and he had just barely managed to save her. He whirled back to face Pitch, brows furrowed, teeth clenched and exposed, in a menacing glare.  
>"Pitch! Leave Elsa out of this! Your fight is with me!"<p>

"Oh I don't think so. I intend to take every opportunity to distract you, and if it frightens the girl, well all the better a bonus." And with that he launched another, lager stream of black sand towards the Queen. Elsa ducked down under the looming blackness, knowing full well that there was no way she'd be able to control her powers enough to protect herself. Jack turned, seeing what was happening.

"Hrn!" The Guardian growled, waving his staff. A dome of ice appeared, completely covering Elsa just as the black sand reached her. It smashed into the ice, completely engulfing it. After a moment, the black sand dissipated, revealing the ice dome still standing, unscathed. Jack dispelled the dome and Elsa appeared, unharmed.

Pitch looked up, angry at being interfered with, only to see the Guardian flying full-speed at him. Jack's fist smashed into Pitch's face with a resounding echo.  
>"Don't! You! Dare! Touch! Elsa! You! Monster!" Jack said, throwing a punch at Pitch with each word. "Don't! You! Dare!"<br>Somehow, between the punches, Pitch was able to raise an arm and pointing it towards Elsa, sent a nightmare horse in her direction.  
>This time Elsa was able to move and took off running. She fired her ice and was glad that her powers were finally working well enough that she wasn't completely helpless. Unfortunately, the nightmare horse was agile and Elsa couldn't afford to slow down or turn around to aim, so it easily dodged each blast.<p>

"No!" Cried Jack, as he darted down after the nightmare horse, descending as he chased after it, diving down faster and faster until he was flying parallel to the dark creature. Jack straightened so that he was upright, ice forming at his feet, and slid beside the horse. Jack skated on his ice next to the nightmare horse, intercepting it just in front of Elsa, and with a single, quick, expertly executed swipe of his staff, slashed at its neck, causing it to dematerialize back into black sand, which froze and exploded in a shower of snowflakes.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered, out of breath.

"Good show of speed, Guardian." Pitch chuckled evilly. "But how long will you be able to keep it up? How long will you be able to keep the Queen safe as I send attack after attack after her?"

"**PITCH**!" Roared Jack, furiously, anger welling up inside him.

"It's only a matter of time. Soon you will fall and I will have what I need. I will have my eternal darkness."

"Don't bet on it, you monster!" Jack countered. "You're still weakened and I've grown more powerful. I will destroy you, no matter what it takes."

"You could... perhaps." Pitch remarked offhandedly. "_If_ I ever fought fair. But you know me... I **_never_** fight fair."

As Elsa watched the clash resume, she felt a surge of anger unlike any before. How dare that that monster attack her and Jack! The Queen clenched her fist. She may have a hard time controlling her powers, but she wasn't a pushover. She wasn't just some damsel in distress to be used to distract Jack. NO! He believed in her, and she would not let him down!  
>Pitch threw some of his sand at Jack's face, and the Guardian was forced to shield his eyes and turn his back to avoid it. With this opening, Pitch summoned up his largest deluge of black sand yet and sent it rushing towards the helpless Guardian.<br>Elsa had seen all of this with growing anger, a scowl dominating her beautiful features. She made a fist with one hand and made a diagonally upward movement with it over her chest towards her shoulder.  
>Before the black sand could strike Jack, a wall of ice appeared behind him. The black sand hit the ice wall, shattering it, but getting destroyed in the process. Jack turned at the sound to see what had happened.<p>

"Elsa!" Called Jack.

"I got your back, Jack!" _Always_.

Furious that his perfect opportunity had been ruined, Pitch drew his scythe and swung it at Jack. Raising his staff, Jack blocked Pitch's attack, a thin layer of ice covering the wood on his staff. With weapons locked together, the two beings struggled, trying to overwhelm the other. Somehow Pitch managed to swing Jack around, pulling back with his scythe, and began to choke Jack with his own staff. Struggling against the tremendous force almost crushing his neck, Jack managed to thrust his hip back, catching Pitch right in the groin.

"Uuuf!" Pitch groaned in pain, his hold slackening considerably. Taking the advantage he had just created, Jack used his hip to lift Pitch's weight and with a mighty heave, managed to throw the Nightmare King right over his head.

In a whirlwind of black sand, Pitch recovered and turned to see Jack floating a few feet away. Jack made a pulling gesture, bending arms at the elbows, and raising them towards his chest. Too late, Pitch realized the trap.  
>Jack's constructs, two opposing rows of battle tanks made of ice, raised their frozen barrels and began to fire enormous ice projectiles at Pitch. Pitch twisted and turned desperately in midair trying to evade the barrage, which exploded into countless sharp fragments of ice even if they missed him. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Jack, hanging in midair as he controlled the tanks. He was a tantalizing target, unmoving and defenseless, but Pitch couldn't afford to stop moving. A loud buzzing sound filled the air and Pitch looked up to see a pure ice, full-size replica of the WWII plane Jack had previously showed off to Elsa diving down towards him. The plane let loose a volley of ice bullets from the gun barrels at its wings. Pitch burst into black sand, coursing away as he tried to escape the trap. The plane banked, pursuing him, while the tanks turned their turrets to maintain their aim at Pitch. The Nightmare King materialized again only to be immediately beleaguered by the plane and tanks again. No matter where he fled, they pursued ceaselessly, with the same tenacity as Jack.<p>

"**Enough!**" Pitch yelled after several minutes and hits by ice bullets and indirect hits by the exploding ice tank shells. He stopped in midair, getting raked by more ice bullets as the plane strafed him, then let loose a huge, area-wide, blast of black sand that sent the tanks and plane flying. Jack dematerialized the tanks and the plane before they could crash back down to the ground. Truthfully, he had been growing tired and gradually weakening and had been trying to bluff Pitch. Now however, it was time to continue on from where his constructs had left off.

Pressing on, Jack hit Pitch with a strong blow to the stomach, then without missing a beat, threw a hook punch to Pitch's face before spinning on the spot and sending a roundhouse kick right at Pitch's head. The Nightmare King twirled on the spot, greatly staggering to keep his balance and not fall right out of the sky. He managed to recover, and made to lunge back into the fray. A sharp icicle flew by, just missing impaling Pitch's face, but slashing his cheek. He looked down in shock to see Elsa glaring at him, an arm raised, palm open and directed at him.  
>"<em>You!"<em> Pitch hissed. He made to move but was suddenly beset by an onslaught of razor sharp icicles fired from the Queen. Pitch was forced on the defensive, barely dodging the icicles by inches.

"How dare you come to my sanctuary and attack me and my friend!" Elsa screamed. "**How _dare_ you!**" Moving around erratically in the air was all the Nightmare King could do to keep from being overwhelmed.

"Rrraaah!" Jack yelled, rushing in and swinging down with his staff. Pitch just managed to sidestep, but the staff struck his shoulder, which partly dematerialized into black sand. With a growl of pain and anger, Pitch pulled back, clutching his shoulder.

Both Jack and Elsa kept on with their unrelenting attacks, shooting ice every which way the Nightmare King went, forcing him to gradually fall back. Still they pursued, knowing full well that if they gave an inch, Pitch would come back at them with his full wrath.  
>Pitch and Jack floated down the mountain, still intensely focused on the fight. Elsa kept up as well as she could, reaching the edge of the mountain. A long, smooth ice path formed before her, which she expertly surfed down, sliding after Jack and Pitch, all the while not letting up on her attacks. They eventually reached a level clearing about halfway down the North Mountain. There were a few spruce trees at the edges of the clearing and what appeared to be a frozen lake towards the center of the area. Now in the wide-open terrain, without the palace beside them, and without the mountain edges hindering Elsa, both Jack and Elsa finally had enough room to maneuver and put up a good fight. But so did Pitch.<p>

Pitch made a wild, broad gesture with both his arms and sent a horned nightmare horse, a nightmare _unicorn_, towards Jack, and a wave of black sand towards. The nightmare unicorn charged at Jack, head lowered to impale him with its horn. Jack leaned way back, arching his back, as if doing the limbo and the beast's horn just missed him, passing over his face as the Guardian ended up under its head. Jack swung his staff up, catching the creature in the midsection and slicing it in half. The nightmare unicorn immediately burst into a hail of snow and Jack turned his attention to Elsa.

The Queen watched the incoming sand. It was too big to avoid, but she intended to try and stop it. Concentrating as much of her powers as she could, she sent to giant icicles ant the black sand. Elsa watched as to her horror, her ice completely failed to penetrate the black sand, instead getting completely consumed by it. Once more she was facing impending peril as the wave rushed her full-steam. The snow at Elsa's feet appeared to come to life as two arcing streams of snow rose up, wrapping around the nightmare and as if in a great big bear hug, then brought it mashing down to the ground. Elsa covered her face and turned away slightly as she was engulfed in a powerful blast of wind and snow from the force of the snow and sand crashing down before her. When all was clear, she saw that she had emerged unscathed, if a bit covered with snow.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief that Elsa was safe. Turing back he saw a wall of black sand rushing right at him. It hit him in full head-on, knocking him backwards. Pushing the opportunity, Pitch hit Jack with a mighty blow right in the stomach doubling the young Guardian over almost in half, then sent a cheap-shot uppercut right at Jack's face, sending his head snapping back, as Jack tumbled over backwards, head over feet and began to fall right out of the sky.

As Elsa recovered from the near miss, she looked up to see Pitch launch a cowardly sneak attack on Jack. To her horror, the attack made contact and Jack began to plummet, seemingly unconscious.

"No! Jack!" Elsa screamed as she watched him fall. Without a second thought, she broke into a sprint, running perpendicular to the falling Guardian. She followed his downward plunge, knowing she wouldn't be able to reach him before he hit the ground. As Elsa's gaze tracked him, Jack fell head first, smashing into the thin ice and crashing through. Elsa didn't now what Jack being unconscious in freezing water would do to him. It wouldn't kill him, but what if it kept him unconscious? Then he would freeze over, and while alive, he'd be unable to escape. Elsa wasn't sure if her guess was accurate, but it was not a risk she was willing to take.  
>A few moments later, Elsa reached the hole in the ice, and without missing a beat, she dove straight into the water.<p>

Pitch observed all of this with his usual calm, cold demeanor; not a care in the world for the harm he'd just wrought. The Nightmare King thought for a moment. Jack had proven to be a much stronger opponent then he'd originally given him credit for. Worse, the Queen herself was currently far more worried for Jack than she was afraid of Pitch. Despite common misperception, worry was not fear, and her worry for the safety of the Guardian was currently far and easily overwhelming her fear for her own safety and what Pitch might do.  
>Pitch decided that he had done all he could for now. He had lost the element of surprise and no longer had the advantage he needed to take them on efficiently. He decided he'd come back with Hans and his men. He had done his job. He had managed to plant fear and doubt into the Queen's mind and even defeated Jack. It had been hard, but he had done it through fighting dirty.<br>Now when the time came, the Queen would be afraid. Her fear would overwhelm her and then not even Jack would be able to protect her. Both the Queen and the Guardian would be weakened because of their fear, while Pitch fed on the fear and grew ever stronger. And then he would have what he needed. Then he would finally be back to full strength and have the power to destroy the Guardians; to bring his eternal darkness to the world. It would all end in nightmares. And he would rule it all. With a bloodcurdling evil laugh, Pitch slunk back into the shadows, slithering off into the darkness without a sound.

Elsa dove deeper and deeper through the icy waters, struggling to see what lay ahead of her, knowing full well that with each passing second, with each stroke of her arms, there was less and less air in her lungs. Her lungs screamed and burned but she forced the pain to the back of her mind and focused only on Jack. She _had_ to find him. He needed her and she would rather die than fail him. Somehow through the darkness, she managed to glimpse Jack up ahead in the distance before her. With a surge of strength, she desperately propelled her aching body forward using all her might to swim her way towards the young Guardian.  
>She just had to reach Jack and save him. She had to. No matter what happened, her life wasn't important to her at the moment. She had to save him. Jack was her friend, her protector, her Guardian, her love. She realized now, in this moment of desperation, that he was the only person she had ever fallen in love with. The one person who showed her what it really meant to be alive and free. Who allowed her to believe that maybe everything could be okay. The one person who showed her the true strength of a romantic love. He was the person she desperately hoped reciprocated her feelings. Now without Anna and with out Arendelle, Jack was all she had left. He meant the world to her. He was her everything and she was not going to lose him.<p>

Elsa's fingers brushed against Jack's skin before finally managing to wrap themselves around his arm. Pulling the Guardian close to her, she hugged him tightly then turned upwards. She truly wondered if she would have the strength to get them both safely back up to the surface. She really didn't know if she would be able to do it and doubt was beginning to cloud her mind.  
>Her body was growing numb from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. But she had to save Jack. Regardless of whether she lived or died, she <em><strong>must<strong>_ save him.  
>By now, Elsa's muscles were burning almost as bad as her lungs, which literally felt like they were going to explode. But still she pushed on, willing all her last ounce of strength to help her save Jack. As if responding to her unconscious desperation, the water around her began to freeze and surge, rising and pushing her along, lifting them straight up.<p>

Elsa's head broke the surface of the water. Immediately, she took a huge gulp of air while pulling Jack's head up above the surface too. Trying her best to thread water with only one arm, she struggled to the edge of the ice, and somehow managed to put part of Jack's torso up on the side. Realizing she would never have the strength to get herself out, let alone Jack, she used her last reserves of energy to form ice below them, pushing them up over the edge. Elsa crawled on her hands and knees and coughed up water. She reached behind her and grasped for Jack, dragging him. She was exhausted, beat and half-drowned. But none of that mattered to Elsa. She'd gotten Jack out. That was all she needed to know. Eventually Elsa crumpled, lying on her back beside Jack where her body had failed her.

* * *

><p>AN3: Hey look! I made a cliffhanger! And **now** you all know why I didn't want this at the end of last year (didn't want to risk ruining anyone's holiday/New Years with THIS cliffhanger). So, how was the fight scene ladies and gentlemen? Did you all enjoy? Like I said, I showed off a bit. Jack and Elsa kicked butt! With their teamwork, Pitch only escaped by fighting dirty. Was it at least worth the wait? BTW, the clothes crisis was a request by THE TATTO ARTIST (see? I didn't forget your request!), so if you don't like it, blame him. Lol! Just kidding; blaming me for integrating it how I did. And if you liked it, thank him for the idea.  
>P.S. what is this? 4?: Gathering Darkness to be updated some time between later today and Monday.<p>

A/N4: Unfortunately, I have NOT seen Frozen Fever yet, but when I do, I hope to incorporate it with the world I created here in the form of a one-shot set after Through The Storm. Some interesting things I saw from the trailer, Elsa has the ability to change the color of her dress to green (and incorporated red flower patterns in it) and something I had suspected (and slightly hinted in ch.9), Elsa **can** indeed get sick. Finally, I heard from a friend who did watch it that Elsa has fun in Frozen Fever and her personality is a bit softer. Who knows, maybe a certain Guardian of Fun had a little something to do with that ;)

**Awesomo3000**: Yes, he has a very bad tendency to do that doesn't he? Especially as evident in this chapter. Thanks. It was.

**THE TATTOO ARTIST**: Lol! Thank you! How do you think I did with the execution of your idea? Liked it?

**WhiteLunaNight**: I'm glad you're liking it so much! Is 8 still your favorite or has any of the others joined or surpassed it?

**guest**: Thank you! Yes, **FINALLY**, lol!

**xXchaosfromchaoticaXx**:Oh, I have plenty planned. The final parts of the story will be something to look forward to.

**Shiori Kudo**: Wow, you got a lot! Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, here I go!

Chapter 2: If you're referring to the inanimate objects thing, the thing is the other Guardians are not spirits. That's because they became immortal _during_ their lifetimes. Jack was the only one to actually die first, then be revived as both an immortal and a spirit. It's a common misconception about the others, but it's slightly mentioned/suggested in the movie. It's also why Jack lost his memories, while all the others kept theirs. Their invisibility to nonbelievers comes from their status as Guardians of Childhood (Jack's could be either partly because he is a spirt and/or it could be because he was picked by Manny to be revived and ultimately intended for Guardianship even way before the modern sequence of the film)

Chapter 3: Actually, it wasn't. Good thought though. It just a coincidence. I figured since he's made of snow, but is still a monster, that Jack would make a joke about minty fresh breath (or rather lack thereof).

Chapter 8: That was my fault, I was being vague as the technique can be executed against any punch that is moving in a general forward direction. It can be used against straight/cross punches and Hooking punches (if timed and done right) and it's very likely that it can be adapted to other punches going forward (short of of course uppercuts and overhand/overcuts).

Chapter 9: You're absolutely right! I don't know what I was thinking, but it was likely by going with fit as something good (clothes that fit, being fit). I've seen it (incorrectly) used like I did, and it was my fault for just accepting it rather than looking it up. I have corrected the parts that have that (there was also one with Jack). Yeah, he does, lol! He just got really nervous.

Chapter 10: In My Opinion. If you see IMHO, the H is for Humble.

Chapter 12: Yeah, he doesn't know the half of it. But he does suspect danger.

Chapter 13: Yes he was, heh. Fortunately it has. Yeah, I just thought it was perfect for what was happening, lol! Well, it's going on seven years since I've done German, so it may be a bit off, but it essentially says Congratulations to Germany for winning the World Cup.

Chapter 15: Lol! Awesome! Glad you liked it!

Chapter 16: True, but he didn't know Pitch as well back then. Plus, he probably expected Pitch to attack him, not trap him.


	18. Recovery

A/N: Hey folks, um, I know it's been a while, again. This time I have really good reasons, and for a lot of it, I really wish I didn't. Sure there's been some good things that happened, but also many bad and one terrible. Long stories short, mom fell and broke her nose shortly after I lasted updated (in fact only two days after I had last updated Gathering Darkness). She was okay, but due to hemorrhaging, had to stay otherwise the cartilage might die and cause Septal Hematoma (a deformity when the cartilage dies), so I had to do much of her work in addition in the family business. Since we'd gotten annual passes for Disney and Universal, we visited Disney a few times, I conquered my trauma of the Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror (Yay!) and I also attended the Coolest Summer Ever 24 hours event at the Magic Kingdom (sheer awesomeness, highly recommend to disney fans). Went on a cruise for Spring Break, then when we returned, our company lost a MAJOR sale we had been brokering (we were the 'middlemen'). Essentially, we believe a rival seller bribed our clients mechanic to choose their aircraft over the one we were brokering (despite it being far more expensive than ours). This sale would've allowed my parents to retire, me to comfortably finish University and we would've bought another house to rent out in order to help with bills and stuff. Since we already had annual passes, we went to Universal for the 25th anniversary celebration and got to see Huey Lewis and the News live in concert. Also, since returning from the cruise, I shifted all my focus to my July fic, Back In Time, which was since posted on the third and was met with... disappointingly lackluster disinterest by readers (not a single review and only a handful of 'visitors'). Given the work-effort and size of the chapter, it is by far my biggest failure yet. All this severely (especially the unexpected incidents with my mother and the sale) delayed updating this story, which I had wanted to finish this summer, and Gathering Darkness. Anyway, after I published Back In Time story, I turned my efforts back to my current works actually with good disposition and looking forward to continuing. Tragically, however, a close friend of our family drowned the morning after her birthday around the middle of last month. She was in a medical coma for two days and when they had to pull her out to see the extent of the damage...well, she didn't make it. She left behind a 19/20 year old daughter and a husband who most likely blames himself as he had tried to keep her from going, even hiding her car keys, but relented when they started arguing as he waited to avoid a fight and took her and her sister to the beach himself. Needless to say, I haven't been in the mood to do any writing. I guess we're still reeling from the shock. I had to literally force myself to continue this cause I just haven't really been up to it. But the problems weren't over yet. You know, sometimes there are so many things happening at the same time, that I've often pondered if curses are real, but I just brushed it off as being silly. That was until the most absurdly ridiculous thing to ever delay happened two months back. It's a serious **WTF** moment, and I can barely believe it myself if not for the pictures I took and the still present evidence. My bedroom was struck by **lightning**. Yes, you read that right and no, it's not artistic exaggeration. A literal bolt of lightning came through the roof, shredding my AC duct (blowing out the vent cover), punching a hole in my ceiling, frying all electronics in my room (PS3 fat version, 360 Elite, Wii, N64 and Sega Genesis, and even the PS4 which was not in my room, but in the loft's 'living room'!) (everything was off, but plugged into their power outlet sockets; I have surge protectors, but not a single one worked) and causing one power outlet to explode. And I mean _explode_. It shot out the cable that was plugged into it and blew up the socket cover, sending it into the middle of the room in four or five pieces. I had just left the room about 2 or 3 minutes earlier after running up to get my 3DS and only four electronics survived, the 3Ds and my phone, both of which were with me, my iPad which was not in the room, and my laptop which wasn't plugged into anything and was shut, leaving it fully encased in its hard plastic cover shell. The lightning also caused damages to other parts of the house, causing sparks that scorched many power outlets, fried our pool pump motor and both our intercoms (leaving us without a doorbell) and our service provider box leaving us without internet, television and phones (not including cellphones). We found out that insurance will _**NOT**_ cover many of the damages because of loopholes ("The damage was caused by lightning and not the power outage." Yeah, I think it's time for some colorful metaphors). The lightning also fried all my charger cables, so I couldn't recharge my cell, iPad or laptop. We have since gotten a 'new' VERY crappy internet, and after much difficulty (due to the Apple store being in a _**very**_ busy mall, where half the parking lot was under construction), finally got some new chargers so I could get to finishing this chapter and posting it.  
>Whoever said the truth is stranger than fiction was't kidding. And these houses are supposed to survive hurricanes and tornadoes? Yeah, I'm gonna call bull**** on that. What I want to know is who is the dumba$$ who thought it'd be funny to call the <em><span><strong>LIGHTNING CAPITAL OF THE NATION!<strong>_ the "Sunshine State"?!  
>And of course to make things better, that Monday we had a tornado (not a big one, but a hindrance to repairs (well, to the roof tiles and the pool pump, we still haven't started any others) and on Thursday my laptop fell off a counter <span>literally<span> the _instant_ I turned my back on it (miraculously, probably due to the rug, it survived!). Yeah, okay this is no longer just a curse; now it's also trolling. And of course a little later, my laptop crashed, you know just because. I guess it's to add insult to injury. Ugh. At least I had all my stories saved to an USB; that's the ONE good thing to happen lately.  
>On a more serious note (well, all of this was serious so on a graver note), my father was diagnosed with cancer and we're still in the observation period to decide if Chemo or surgery is the best option. I also underwent minor surgery last month and again about a week ago to removed a sub-dermal cyst from my face and three (also sub-dermal) from my legs. The reason being, that since they were under my skin, the doctor couldn't tell if they were malignant or not and with my father's diagnosis, they decided it was not worth the risk to wait it out with me. Thankfully, they turned out to be harmless. Now I just got a few scars, the worse bing the one on my face as it's the most visible.<br>Well, at least I got to see Frozen Fever at Hollywood Studios this year. I'll talk about it after the **next** chapter (I got a few questions to ask you folks about it).  
>So, yeah... sorry for the delay and thanks for your patience, and if you weren't patient, at least thanks for not voicing your displeasure at me.<p>

Through The Storm

Chapter 18: Recovery

"Pitch!" Jack yelled sitting bolt upright. He looked around and his eyes fell on Elsa's still form. "Elsa!" He quickly checked her over and saw she was still alive, but just barely. Jack began pumping her stomach with both hands, just below her ribs. He didn't want to do actual chest compressions as he had learned one day spying on Jamie's health class, that the force required would break the victim's sternum and at this point Elsa did not need any additional injuries. After a minute she coughed up water, but remained unconscious. Jack thought about calling upon the wind to fly them to the ice palace, but he was still too weak himself, and he did not want to risk dropping Elsa from that height. Coming to a decision, Jack scooped her up in his arms and without delay, began the long walk back to the palace.

It took much longer to get to the palace than Jack would have wanted and he had to use his ice numerous times for shortcuts and as stepping and rising 'platforms'. When he finally reached the front doors, his arms burned from carrying Elsa's weight and his feet felt like he was dragging anchors. He was still exhausted from the fight against Pitch, and being unconscious in the water did not do anything to help him recover. He used the last of his strength to ice magic the doors open and climb the stairs up to Elsa's room. He gently lay her in her bed and covered her with the bed's ice covers.

"Hang in there, Elsa." Said Jack. He climbed under the covers with her and hugged her close. When they were settled, Jack tapped into his very last reserves and produced layer upon layers of snow, piling it atop them and once more silently thanking snow dogs for being such inventive creatures.

It was a full four hours before Elsa finally awoke. Despite his exhaustion, Jack succeeded in staying awake the whole time, keeping an eye on her.

"J-Ja-ack?" Elsa asked weakly. "Are-are you o-okay?"

"I'm fine darling. How do you feel?"

"Tired. I feel… weak an-and I've g-got a sp-pliting headache. A-are you su-re you're al-alright?"

"Yes, I'm certain. You saved me, Elsa. Thank you." Said Jack, kissing her hands. Elsa coughed and Jack cringed at the sound. Elsa's cough was loud, deep and dry; quite unlike the coughs of a simple cold or flu. It was very, very hoarse. Pneumonia? Could Elsa get sick? Then again, it hadn't just been the extreme cold of the water, but also the lack of oxygen and the fact that she nearly drowned rescuing him. Maybe nearly dying had knocked out her powers and her immunity, Jack didn't know. He held her tighter.

"Rest now, Elsa. You need to regain your strength."

"O-okay…"

Jack woke early the next morning to care for Elsa. He checked on her and saw that her breathing was labored and her face still bore exhaustion and a bit of pain. While all Jack wanted was to remain there holding her, he knew she would be hungry when she woke up and he had to gather food for her. He needed to take care of her. Moving slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping queen, he got out of bed and went downstairs to the palace's ground floor. He went to the dining area and confirmed his suspicions that they were out of food. Time to go foraging.

The young Guardian zipped out of the palace and looked around. There were still signs of yesterday's battle around and his stomach plummeted as he realized several trees were far more frozen they they had been previously, the result of all the ice blasting they had done. Jack thought for a moment. He didn't want to stray too far or leave Elsa alone for too long, both for fear of Pitch returning and for her own health, but he reminded himself that Elsa was mortal and she needed to eat to regain her strength and more importantly to survive. He decided to descend down the mountain a bit to search the trees in the nearby forest, hoping to get lucky.

Jack looked high and low for anything edible. He checked the trees, he checked the bushes, he even tried under a few logs. Yet still nothing. As he searched around, foraging for food, an unexpected sight drew his eyes and he stared at it in surprise. He was looking at a bright red apple. A lone red apple, the only fruit on a leafless, frozen-over tree. There were two things strange about the apple. First it was too clean and bright for this cold. It was the perfect shape, the perfect color; the perfect apple. Second, apples grew on Apple trees, which this was not, and they did not grow in this region or this high up a mountain. A smile came to Jack's face as he realized what he was seeing. _Mother Nature_.

"Thank you, Mother." Said Jack. He flew up to the apple, plucked it from its branch and examined it, grinning broadly.

Jack returned to the palace to see that Elsa was still fast asleep. He hated to wake her when she was so tired, but if he was correct about this apple, then the sooner she ate it, the better.  
>"Elsa, honey?" He said, sitting on the bed and gently shaking her shoulder. "I got you something to eat." Elsa weakly opened her eyes and glanced up at him.<p>

"Hmm. Jack? Wha-?"

"I got you some food." He held the apple out in his hand. Elsa eyed it curiously.

"How'd you get an apple?"

"I'll tell you later. Here." Jack hand her the apple and helped her sit up to eat it. Elsa leaned her body on Jack's for support and took a bite. Even one bite of the apple was a chore, never mind actually chewing.

"Well? How do you feel?" Jack asked. As Elsa swallowed, her eyes went wide.

"Much better. Wow. My headache's gone and I don't feel as weak." A broad smile appeared on Jack's face. His assumption had been right on. Elsa looked at him questioningly. "What was that apple?"

"A gift from Mother Nature."

"Jou_rnal Entry Day… what day are we on? Jack thumbed back on the diary and saw his last entry was day 6. He quickly recalled the past few days to get the right number count. Journal Entry Day 9. Whoa! Better go back and do the other days I missed first._  
><em>Journal Entry Day 7. Today (wow, it's odd talking about the past like it's today) I gave Elsa a test on her abilities. She had a little difficulty at first, but with some encouragement and reminder of what I'd thought her, she passed he entire test. I decided to give her the day off while I planned more lessons. At night I took her up to the palace roof and we just sat there watching the stars and the moon. When it was time to sleep, we went back down into the palace, said ur goodnights and then… well, we kissed. I mean a real kiss. Well, I kissed her, but I think she kissed me back. I'm pretty sure she did. Hey! Don't blame me! My brain was pudding!<em>  
><em><br>Journal Entry 8. That son of a female dog, Pitch had to show up and ruin everything! Worst of all that slimy piece of scum **dared** to attack Elsa to get me! Okay, okay, calm down Jack. Let me start at the beginning. I awoke up after a strange dream about Elsa (Sandy, I blame **you**) and went down and to breakfast with her and decided to give her the day off to relax. And well, I decided to take a change and now, well, we're official. Queen and and I are girlfriend-boyfriend, as odd as that is to say about royalty. Afterwards, we went outside for some fun in the snow (Bunny, if somehow you're ever reading this, get your mind out of the gutter!). We played in the snow and had good innocent fun. However, when we returned to the Ice Palace, we were met by one of Pitch's nightmare horses. I chased it around the palace and it eventually fled. I believe it was trying to lure me away from Elsa, but I didn't fall for it (if Pitch thinks I'm that stupid, he's barking up the wrong tree). Anyway, I decided to make some traps to help when Pitch showed up. And then Elsa tried to teach me how to make ice armor like she made her snow gown. Er... let's just say it didn't end well. I've never been so embarrassed (North, Bunny, Tooth, if any of you are reading this, and think you can hold this over me, just let me remind you all, I know all about the hedgehog in the toilet bowl incident.)! We had just fixed things when Pitch himself showed up. We fought and he kept attacking Elsa! I saved her every time, but then she suddenly started fighting back and it was awesome! We really kicked Pitch's butt! We pushed towards my traps and they worked perfectly. I got a few good hits in, but then Pitch distracted me by attacking Elsa again, and as I saved her, Pitch got me with a sucker move and knocked me out. I fell out of the sky and crashed through the ice. Since I was unconscious, I wasn't utilizing my powers and I would have frozen and permanently stayed unconscious, except Elsa jumped in and saved me! She really saved… me… and it nearly cost her her life. Elsa just managed to pull me out before losing consciousness herself onshore. When I awoke, Manny knows how long later, I took her back to the palace and tried to keep her warm (yes that was as difficult as it sounds, all things considered). She awoke about four hours later, but she was very weak and sick, I think. I'm not sure, but I think she was sick. I slept with her (**NOT** that way) to make sure everything was alright._  
><em><br>Journal Entry Day 9. I woke today to find Elsa still in a bad way. I had to reluctantly leave her to scavenge for food as she needs it to regain her strength and get healthy again. After awhile of not finding anything, I happened upon an apple! A perfect apple. A gift from Mother Nature. I gave Elsa the apple to eat and she's no longer sick and doing much better! She's still a little weak, but it was an amazing improvement nonetheless. She's resting now, and I think I'll ask for her permission to see her memories soon. If Tooth thought it was important to see, I shouldn't put it off for much longer. I just really hope Elsa will be okay with me seeing them._

Finishing the entries, Jack closed the journal and made his way to the Queen's room. Elsa was sitting up in bed and looked up at him as he entered and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Getting better all the time."

"You'll be on your feet in no time."

"I hope so. I hate being confided to bed!" Jack laughed at that.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I um, I just wanted to say… well, when I first met you, I at first thought that at long last here was someone just like me. I had waited three hundred years to meet someone like you. Someone who had powers like mine, who loved the cold like me." Said Jack. "But now that I got to know you, to live with you and experience all this together with you, I realize I was wrong." Elsa frowned slightly, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"I didn't wait three hundred years for someone like you. I waited three hundred years for you." "It's you I've been waiting for. It's always been you. We were born for each other." Now it was Elsa's turn to smile.

"I guess we were meant to be together all along."

Hans and his men were making their way towards the North Mountain, the Prince deep in thoughts.

"What do you men think about approaching cautiously and directly talking to Queen Elsa?" He asked, trying to keep his nice guy façade. When no reply came, he stopped and looked back. The men were literally frozen in place. Not frozen like ice frozen, but frozen like… before. _Pitch_. With a sandy whooshing sound, said dark figure immediately emerged from the shadows.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Hans thought. Pitch Black approached the Prince, looking very disheveled, and yet simultaneously, immensely pleased with himself, a look of uninhibited smugness on his face.

"I found the Queen! She's-"

"Up the North Mountain." Hans interrupted.

"Yes, correct." Pitch said, annoyed. "And-"

"Princess Anna went up there after her." Hans smirked at the annoyed look on Pitch's face.

"The Queen has a protector! A Guardian." Pitch blurted. Hans stopped in his tracks, his own look of smugness evaporating. That was new. That changes things.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll handle her Guardian. You just worry about the Queen."

"Very well. Lead the way." And as an afterthought, Hans added, "And unfreeze my men."

* * *

><p>AN2: Now despite everything that's been happening, my poll is still up. Three of you cheated as you voted either for literally everything, or way too many and too general, but I'll let it all slide as you were the first ones who actually bothered to vote. Thanks to the two people who actually used the polls, though you could have voted for up to five, so you can choose a few more (unless you only want the ones?). All the Disney's have three votes and all the M-Rateds have two votes (these were the "too general" votes) All else was named choices. Currently, The Winter Reaper is in the lead (and there is a seven-way tie for second place). Once again, the summaries are in my profile in the _Upcoming Works Choices _subcategory of my _Current Works_. If you don't vote, you can't complain if what you want doesn't win. Thanks to the readers who voted, and as for the rest of you, what are you all on a coffee break?!

I'll provide a proper tally next chapter, **BUT** the _**END DATE**_ for voting is January 9 (well I'll return home from vacation in Europe; there probably won't be any updates while I'm there due to high internet costs in Euros.  
><strong><br>Awesomo3000**: Yeah, I wanted everything to happen and flow dynamically so I could have Jelsa going on and have the fight against Pitch in the same chapter. AAnd thank you for your kind words. It's been up and down really.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**: Yeah, Jelsa teamwork rules and Pitch drools, lol! Aw! I still have yet to see Frozen Fever.

**THE TATTOO ARTIST**: Lol! Really glad you liked it.

**Geminiagate**: Thanks and sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

**anone**: Thank you very much!

**Guest (Street?)**:Wow, you guys are all real kind :) Thanks for the words, glad you like it too. And I'm glad to defy _that_ expectation! I believe this chapter answers your question. As for later, however, you'll have to wait and see. Yes the polls are up. I've taken your choices into account as noted above. And I agree absolutely. Well, I like JackXOlder Sophie a bit, but far prefer Jelsa. And Elsa is my favorite, so I'm VERY protective of her from the whims of Pitch, Hans, OCs and non-Jack characters (that means _**NO**_ Hiccelsa, Kristelsa, Flynnelsa, Tadelsa, Hiroelsa, Ralphelsa and whatever else people can think of to ruin Jelsa).

**Z**: Heh. You got really excited for this chapter, huh? And wow, you feel really strongly about this. Lol! Well, I agree with you. And like I mentioned above, I love Elsa and I really respect her. Her and other female characters. I'd rather they stand out than just be boring clichés.


End file.
